Traumatized (The first book in the Stark Legacy)
by E1914
Summary: Avery Stark's life is everything but perfect. Her father was murdered right in front of her. Then, her uncle (Tony) disappears in Afghanistan. The Stark family has gone into turmoil. 13 times Avery has spoken of being followed by different people. But no one takes this into considerations until the attack. Then she and Tony realizes how many enemies their family really has. MARK II
1. Nightmare

_ "I'll make sure he gets the message" my brother says stepping out of Mrs. Snipes house. "Thank you Malachi" she yells from somewhere inside. I watch as my brother makes his way down the stairs and to my side. "Put this in your bag for me please" he says handing me a white envelope. I take it out of his hand and slide it gently in the front pocket of my backpack. I hoist my bag onto my shoulders and follow my brother down the sidewalk. The sky was darkening by the minute, as my brother and I walked through the streets of Cold Spring, New York. "Mom's gonna be late coming home, so dad's cooking" Mal says taking out his phone. "And... we need to be home in seven minutes." _

"_I'll race you" I say taking off down the street. "And, I'll beat you!" he yells running past me. I groan and speed up, knowing full and well that I can't beat my brother. _

_ We run past a sign reading "Cold Spring Village" and wave to all the neighbors on their porches. When I catch sight of our house, I grab the hood of my brother's jacket and yank him back. Then I run up the stairs and into the house. "Hi daddy, I'm home!" I yell kicking my shoes off and carrying them to the laundry room. I walk into the kitchen where my dad stands, humming to the music coming through the surround sound speakers, and stirring the soup on the stove. Taco soup, my fathers specialty... and my favorite. I walk up to him and give him a hug from behind. "How was your day?" he asked placing the spoon in a holder, and turning to me. He embraces me and kisses me on the forehead. His warm brown eyes smile at me, as I playfully mess with his fluffy brown hair. "Good" I say with a grin, as Malachi walks through the kitchen door. "You left your bag in the hallway, Avery" he says. My dad looks down at me with a raised eyebrow. I sigh and walk to the hallway, picking my bag up and putting it in the closet. _

_ When I get back into the kitchen, dads pouring drinks and Mal's setting the table. Since mom isn't here, we don't sit at the dining room table. We sit at the round, mahogany, breakfast table. "Get spoons please, Avery" dad says. I pull out the utensils drawer and take out three soup spoons. I walk with them to the table and set one down at each person's place. Then I take my seat, and wait for them to join me. When they sit, dad looks from Mal to me "Let us say prayer" he says. I fold my hands in my lap and close my eyes. "Amen" my brother and I say when he's done. I dip my tortilla chips into my soup. The soup contains red beans, banana peppers, chilli peppers, ground beef, green peppers, corn, tomatoes, and all that good stuff. "This is good, daddy" I say before taking a sip of my water. "Thanks sweet pea" he says. _

_ The rest of the meal is ate in silence, but were all used to it being quiet around here. It runs in the family, I guess. When were done dad takes our bowls and puts them in the sink. "You guys want ice cream?" he asked with a smile. Malachi drinks down his Pepsi and nods his head. "Okay" dad says taking out three ice cream bowls and the vanilla ice cream from the freezer. "Oh wait" he says setting the scooper down "let me show you something."_

"_What?" I ask watching him. "One sec, let me run upstairs" he walk out the kitchen. I look at Malachi, who gives a shrug. Dad's always bringing home new idea's for his company, Stark Industries. After grandpa Howard died, the company was passed down to his oldest son, my dad, Robert Stark. Grandpa also had two other kids, Anthony "Tony" Stark, and Jullian Stark. Tony works as the CTO (Chief Technology Officer) of Stark Industries. And, Jullian owns a boutique in Manhattan. They all work together though. Jullian's tailor designs uniforms for the engineers at the industries. Tony overseas the problems within the company, and reports it to my dad. Who does what he can to fix it. There all one big team! "Mom will be home in ten minutes" Malachi says tapping away on his Iphone. I nod and tap my fingers on the table "What's taking dad so long?" I say. "Maybe he misplaced what ever he's looking for" he says, not looking up from his phone. _

_ I get up and scoop the ice cream into the bowls. I put dads in the freezer so it doesn't melt. I hand Mal his and take a scoop out of mine. "Thank you" he says setting his phone down on the table. Halfway finished with my ice cream, I drop my spoon and get up from my seat. "Seriously! What's taking him so long!" _

"_Why don't you go and see. I have to make a call." Malachi says getting up and walking out the back door. I nod and walk out the kitchen and up the stairs. "Dad" I call out, but there's no answer. His bedroom lights on, so I walk to it. He's probably in the closet and didn't hear me. "Dad where..." I push open his door and freeze. My dad looks at me, his face pale and his eyes wide. "Who's this?" I hear a voice say from the closet. A man, dressed in a suit with black glasses, comes out of the closet and looks at me. "Avery get out of here" my dad warns watching the man. I stand there, frozen and scared. "I wouldn't leave if I were you" the man says revealing the gun hidden in his jacket. "Dad" I breathe looking from him to the man. Sweat forms at the back of my neck, and my face gets hot. The man walks up to me slowly, examining me from head to toe. "Don't you touch her" my father warns taking a step. I glance at him nervously and then back at the man. I sense the mans hesitation as he raises the gun to my head. "And don't you take another step" he says putting a finger on the trigger. "I came here with a specific job, and I don't plan on doing anything else." He grabs me and points the gun at my father. "No please" I say gripping the mans sleeve as it hugs at my neck. My eyes never leave my fathers as he looks at me, smiles, and lunges towards the man with the gun. _

_ He lets go of me and I scramble to get up. My dad struggles with the man, pinning him to the floor and smacking the gun out of his hand. "Avery get the phone!" he shouts "You know what to do" I nod and run out the room. In Malachi's room I grab the telephone and dial 911. "911 what's your emergency?" the lady on the other line says. "H-hi, there's a man in our house with a gun, and I think he's trying to kill my dad!" I say frantically. I hear a lot of commotion coming from the other room. "Okay, what's your name sweetie"_

"_A-Avery Stark"_

_There's silence on the other end. "Ma'am?" I ask nervously hopping from one foot to the next. "I'm here" she say "What's your address dear?" _

"_6739 Cherrytree drive..." a grunt is heard from one of the men "Cold Spring, New York!" _

"_Okay sugar, the Police are on there way. Just stay calm and stay in a safe room. Would you like me to stay on the phone with you?" she asked. I stay silent peering into the hallway and looking out my brother's window for the Police. "Avery?" she says, I could her the tension in her voice. A shot rang out and the phone drops to the floor. I sprint to my parents room and watch as my dad crumples to the floor. The man, exhausted and pale looks from me to my dad, and then escapes through the window. "Daddy!" I yell running and kneeling beside him. Blood spewed from a wound in his chest. I prayed that it was just a scrape, no big injury. "You're going to be okay" I say felling the pulse on his neck, his heartbeat growing fainter. "What's going on!" Malachi says running into the room "Dad!" he yells running towards us and kneeling beside me. Sirens blare and light flash from the drive way. Loud bangs are heard on the door "Police, open up!" Malachi gets up and races down the stairs. "Daddy stay up! Eyes on me, please!" I beg watching as my father struggles to keep his eyes open. Blood dribbles from his lips, and his face gets really pale. _

_ "It's okay honey, we'll take it from here" a lady says pulling me up from my spot. My father's eyes close. "No, daddy, no!" I yell tears streaming down my face. The lady motions for some men to take my place. One of them sets down an orange first aid bag. "Daddy!" I scream as the lady drags me out of the room. She passes me to a Police man and he carries me downstairs. My mom stands on the porch with Malachi, a police is talking to them. When she see's me, her expression changes from worry to sorrow. The police lets me down and I run into her arms and sob. She caresses my hair and whispers something into my ear. But I don't her hear, because at that moment they carry my father out on the stretcher. My mom gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Tears begin to pour from her eyes, as the police and the lady try to comfort her. Malachi quietly watches as my father is put into the back of the ambulance. A few second later, my mother joins him. And the truck speeds off up the street and to the hospital. The police and the lady say somethings and then take us inside..."_

I jolt up in my bed, breathing deeply. My face is hot and wet from the tears. I had that dream again... that nightmare. It haunts me often, a reminder of that terrible night. It's been three months, it happened in March. But, I feel as though it was yesterday. They say that "he will swallow up death forever" (1 Corinthians 15:54) This scripture, along with many other scriptures, has helped me cope throughout the past months. At my dad's memorial, I got even more encouragement... even though I was crying the whole time. The good thing about the dead... is that "they are conscience of nothing at all" (Ecclesiastes 9:5), so they don't have to see how their loved one's suffer. What I've learned is that "our dead are never dead to us, until we forget"... and I will NEVER forget.

**Authors Comment: So there you have it. The first chapter to this story! It was kind of long and slow, but I promise things will speed up. I encourage reviews, they help a lot! Please feel free to give suggestions, I'm always open to new idea's! **

**I would like to thank charliedee for inspiring me to write this story. The inspiration comes from the story Arranged Marriage (you'll understand soon). But I encourage you all to check it out, it's really good. **


	2. The Spoiler

"Here you go" the cashier said handing my back brother his Visa card. Mom sent us to the store to get last minute travel supplies. Where we're going? I don't know... mom won't tell me. And, I can't get Malachi to tell me, because I know he knows. "You got everything you need?" Mal asked me placing the bags in the cart. "Yeah, I guess" I say taking the cart. He pulls out his keys and the trunk of his BMW pops open. Why my seventeen year old brother got a BMW as his first car still confuses me. Tony and my dad bought it for him right after he got his permit. Tony said that Stark's deserve the best of the best. Dad didn't argue with that fact. Their both spoiled. "Take the cart over there" he says pointing to the cart section across the parking lot. I sigh "Don't worry" he says with a grin "I'll pick you up there." I roll my eyes and jog the cart across the lot. Mal drives up and I slide into the passenger seat.

He hands me mom's shopping list, "Make sure we have everything". I take it and read the contents out loud:

Cindy's Travel Shopping List

Colgate Toothpaste

3 Extra Toothbrushes

A pack of floss

Advil

Personal Necessities

Pretzel Sticks

A six pack of a soda of your choice

Oreo cookies (yes you can get the ones with the mint icing if you want)

A pack of gum for each of us

Candy

Water bottles

Anything else you can think of...

-Mom

"Yeah we have everything" he says rolling down the windows. A cool summer breeze fills the car, as we speed down the interstate. I decide to ask my brother one more time "You sure you don't know where we're going tomorrow?"

"Yup"

"You don't have _any _clue?"  
"Nope"  
"None at all"

"My God, Avery! I already said no!"

"Sorry"

"Uh Huh"

I sigh and look out the window. In the distance, you can see the shadows of the buildings in New York City. I over heard mom and aunt Jullian talking about Tony putting up a building there in a few years. It would be pretty cool seeing our family name in bright lights, on a really tall building, every time we went to the city.

After about ten minutes, we finally pull into our driveway. After daddy's death, we had to break down and re-construct the house. Mom couldn't bare to see the blood stains on the carpet, or smell my dads sent everywhere. Let alone walk into the house. So while the house was being rebuilt, we stayed with aunt Jullian. She didn't mine, she always loved having us around. She's like the big sister I never wanted (in a good way). "I got the bags" Malachi says opening his door, after we pull into the three car garage. "Okay" I say opening mine and heading up the stairs and through the door leading to our new kitchen. "Mom?" I call looking around for her. "In here sweetie" she says from the sun room. I find her on one of the black leather couches reading a book. "We got what you asked for" I say giving her a hug. She kisses my cheek "Thank you. Now you won't need to pack much" she says "Where we're going, clothes will be made _for _you".  
"And where going...?"  
"It's a surprise" she whispers with a giggle. "Now go pack, and tell your brother to too. Pajamas, socks, undergarments, personal items, one pair of pants, and one shirt. Plus, anything you use for your hair, face, skin... whatever. But Pack Light!"

"Okay" I say walking out of the room. Malachi's in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. "Mom said to go pack... lightly" I say backing out of the room and running up the stairs.

I take my black back pack out of my closet and empty it's contents. Nothing much, seeing that school just let out for the summer. Just a few pencils, erasers, and loose papers. _I guess this is big enough. _I place the empty bag on my bed and open up my dresser. I take out a few pairs of underwear, and other things. Black Adidas shorts, and an oversized t-shirt for pajamas. A dark blue shirt and light blue Capri's pose as my outfit for whatever day. I throw in one of the toothbrushes, a tube of tooth paste, and a pack of gum. Placing the bag by my door, I turn my light off, walk into the hallway and close the door behind me.

In the kitchen, I take out some cold cuts and make a sandwich. To top it all off, I add potato chips and a bottle of water. After saying my prayer, I take a bite. Slowly munching on it and thinking about... things. Mom interrupts my thoughts, "You're going to have to go to bed early tonight. We leave at five in the morning".

"Five? How far is this place?" I ask. "About 7 hours away" she replies. I groan, she smiles. "You'll be fine once we get there, you'll have a lot of fun".  
_I better _I think, but out loud I say "I hope so".

…

I close my curtains as the last ray of sunlight ducks down behind the trees. My Bible lays on my book shelf, so I grab it and take it to my bed. _What should I read today? _I ask myself flipping through the pages. Someone knocks on my door. "Come in" I say without looking up from my book. Finally settling with Isaiah chapter 64 and 65. My brother walks in with the phone "Tony want's to talk to you". I look up and take the phone from his hands. "Hi uncle Tony!" I say happily into the phone.  
"Really Avery, how many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me uncle Tony. Uncle makes me feel old."

"Sorry... Tony."

"Better. So I heard you're going to... Asgard or something tomorrow."

"What?" I ask confused _What in the world is Asgard?_

"Oops. Cindy didn't tell you?" he asked. I shake my head, but realize that he can see me. "No"

"Crap. Well... don't mention this to Cindy... she'll kill me."

I laugh, Tony's always been a little afraid of my mother, Ever since she pushed him in the lake on our family camping trip. He deserved it though, he pushed her to far.

"I won't." I say reclining on the bed.

I could sense his smile when he say "You better not kid". I trace the lines of the diamond patterns on my bed spread. "So do you know how long we'll be gone?" I ask.

"Cindy said two weeks."

I sit up in my bed "Wait, that means that I'll miss your presentation of the Jericho Missiles." This is really disappointing because I really wanted to go with him to Afghanistan. It took weeks of begging and extra chores to convince mom to let me go.

"That's okay, because I'll probably only be there for 30 minutes. You won't get to see much."

I guess he can sense my disappointment, because he takes a deep breath and continues. "You know what, next time I'm going out the country. You're definitely coming with me. Even if I have to pull you out of bed at two in the morning." I giggle "Okay but you have to convince my mom. I don't want to see, smell, or think about cleaners for the rest of my life". He laughs "Square deal. Look, I got to go. I'll call you while your on the plane tomorrow."

"We can't call on the plane" I say.

"Uh, Stark plane, yeah you can."

"We have a plane?"  
"Now we do"

"Sweetness" I say now fully satisfied and full of information.

"Yup. no seriously, I have to go. Talk to you later. I love you." he says quickly.

"Love you" I yell before hanging up.  
_So Asgard... what is Asgard!? What ever it is, it better be as good as it's name. And who ever is there... well, we'll see._

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Second chapters finally complete, but I know it might be a bit confusing. You may be wondering why my characters are traveling to Asgard, or how they'll get there in the first place. Don't worry everything will be explained within the next few chapters. Bare with me, I've been writing and re-writing this story for about 6 months. So it should all work out as I planned soon.**

**Thanks so much KSmith and Juanita-Boo for your comments! They are so encouraging! **


	3. On The Plane

**Authors Note: The first part of this chapter is from Malachi's point of view. Then It switches back to Avery's. If you have any questions about the events that take place. Please feel free to ask, and I will try to answer them within the next few chapters. If you have any suggestions of ideas tell me, I'm willing to include your ideas in the story. **

**Note: Some of the characters (Avery, Malachi, Cindy, Robert, and Jullian) are not characters from Game of Thrones of any of the Marvel comics. **

"_Hey dad! Go Long!" I say throwing the football as far as I can. I laugh as my dad runs and tries to catch the it, but trips over a tree stump. "Good throw son" he says picking it up and dusting the dirt off his pants. He throws it back to me, and wipes the sweat from his forehead. We throw it back and forth for a while. Me throwing as hard as I can, and dad throwing it as high as he can. "Anyone up for lemonade!" my mom calls from the deck. A pitcher of lemonade in one hand, and my two year old sister in the other. Avery waves the red cups she holds wildly in the air. "Lemonade" she shouts as mom puts her down on the grass. She runs up to me and holds up an empty cup. "Lemonade?" she asked with big brown eyes. I take the cup from her and smile "Thanks Avery" I say. She giggles and reaches for the football in my hands. "Avery, may I have the cups please?" mom asked with a laugh. Watching as I struggle to pull the ball out of my baby sisters grip. _

_ "Let's take a break, Malachi" dad says, scooping Avery up and taking the cups out of her hand. He hands them to my mom, and she fills each of them with lemonade. She hands one to my dad, but my dad sets it aside and wraps his free arm around her waist. She gives him a peck on the lips and hugs him. While poor Avery is squished in between them. "Ew" I mutter dropping the football, and filling my cup with lemonade. "You won't be saying "ew" when you get older Mal" mom say with a grin. I shake my head and look away as they kiss again. "Put me down!" Avery says reaching for her sippy cup. Dad does as she asked and hands her the cup. She looks at me and takes a long sip. "What" I say looking back at her. "Mal?" she asked taking it out of her mouth. "Yes" I say. She looks at me for a few more seconds "I love you" she says, wrapping her small arms around my legs. I wrap my arms around her small body "I love you too, Avery." _

I sigh, looking from out the window of the plane, to Avery who's curled up next to me in a chair. She's cuddled up with her stuffed Snow Leopard. Her favorite animal, and a gift from dad. She never goes anywhere overnight without it. I watch as she breaths slowly, in and out. Her brows would furrow for a few seconds and her lips would part slightly. But, then her face would return to calm and she'd smile a bit. I found this rather... adorable. Though my sister could be a pain, I still loved her. Even if I didn't show it.

I direct my attention back out the window. The sky is still dark, being that it is only three thirty in the morning. We fly through a few clouds, and sometimes I see the blinking lights of another plane, far off into the distance. I hand touches my shoulder, and my mom holds a cup in front of my face. "I though you might want something to drink. Seeing that not your not going back to sleep anytime soon". I take it from her without saying a word. She covers my sister with a red blanket and smooths down her hair. She takes a seat next to me, a cup of... what smells to be coffee in her hand. I smell mine "It's hot chocolate" she says with a small smile. "Thank you" I say quietly. We drink in silence for a few minutes before I pop the question. "Mom... what made you want to come back to Asgard?"

She laughs quietly "I got the invitation". I think about that for a moment "How longs it been? How long since you've seen her?" She looks down and mutters to herself, counting on her fingers. "Almost twelve and a half years ago". I nod and blow on my drink. "Do you think Avery will remember them?" I whisper. Mom looks over at my sister and shakes her head. "She was only a year and a half at the time. But I bet the boys will remember somethings". I look down at the floor, remembering my last trip to Asgard.

_Fun, happy times _I think to myself. I also remember the first time mom told me about Asgard. One of the biggest kingdoms of the nine islands. Ruled by a man named Odin, funny dude. His wife, Frigga, and my mother have known each other since childhood. Mom's not from Asgard though, she's from Icenia, another island in the ring of islands. Her father and Frigga's father worked together on may projects. That's how they got to know each other. Frigga's the only person I've ever heard mom call her "best friend".

Odin and Frigga have four children. Thor, Loki, Sansa, and Arya. From what I've heard, Thor is eighteen, Loki is sixteen, Sansa is fourteen (Avery's age), and Arya's nine. I've never met Arya, she wasn't born when I visited last. Thor was always my favorite. He seemed the most athletic and was always full of energy. Loki, on the other hand, was one weird kid. He was always quiet and innocent looking. But, then if you did something he didn't agree with. He gave you this really guile smile and walk away. A few days later, something weird happened to you, or your belongings. Sansa, I could tell, was a brat from the beginning! She wined when she didn't get what she wanted, and she bossed all the servants around. Man that two year old knew a lot of words, and for that I loathed her. I don't like bratty kids! I pray that this trip will be better than the last. I pray for us to make it there and back in one piece. And, I pray that Tony gets to Afghanistan safely.

I set my cup on the ground and lean back in my seat. Mom's on her phone, so she doesn't see when I fall asleep. Or at least I think she doesn't... cause I'm asleep.

…

"Hey, wake up" mom whispers in my ear, gently shaking me. I slowly open my eyes, but close them tight as sunlight hits them. "Come on, where here" she says excitedly, pulling my snow leopard of my hand. I reach for it, eyes still closed and fall off my chair. My mother drops the stuffed animal on my head with a giggle. I haven't seen her this excited since the last time my father took her on a date, and left Mal to babysit me. I groan and slowly pick myself off the ground. From the view outside the window, I can tell we're not in the air anymore. _Here already? That was quick. _ "What time is it?" I ask stretching my arms and legs. Mom looks at her phone "Well in New York it's nine o'clock. But, here in Asgard there is no time. We wake up when it's day, sleep when it's night." She adds a "surprise" and then hands me my back pack. I take it and slowly walk towards the door of the plane.

The first thing that I notice is that we are in a court yard. The small plane landed right in front of the gates to a palace. But I could barely take a good look at the palace, because the sunlight reflecting on the gold aligning the white bricks on the palace, shines in my eyes. "Ms. Stark" a man says from inside the plane. I turn around, it's the pilot, John Smith. "I hope you have a wonderful visit." I nod "Thank you mr. Smith. Thanks for flying us here, and I pray for your safe return home." We shake hands and then mom, Mal, and I exit the plane.

Two guards stand at the gate, both wear black shiny armor, and an interesting gold pin with a hammer on it. Two feathered wings extend from both sides of the hammer. "State your business" one of them says. I raise an amused eyebrow. "My name is Lady Cindy Everard" mom says, in an accent I've never heard before. I look at my brother, who seems unfazed at all of this. The guards look at each other, and the slowly pull the gates open. "Welcome Lady Everard" the other guard says "The royal family has been expecting you". Mom smiles and motioning us to follow her, walks through the gates. I quickly follow behind, still a little confused. At the palace doors, stands six people. An older gentleman, with a white gray beard and an eye patch. _Cool, a pirate._ An older woman with golden brown hair and warm blue eyes. A tall boy who looks to be about Malachi's age, with blond, shoulder length hair, and blue eyes. A another boy who seems to be a bit younger, with jet black hair and stunning emerald green eyes. A girl who looks to be about my age, with reddish-orange hair, and blue eyes. And, last but not least, a small girl who looks to be about eight or nine. She has dark brown hair and gray eyes. _Hmm, colorful family._

"Cindy" the man says pulling my mother into a hug. "Odin, it is so nice to see you." The woman beside him squeals "Frigga!" my mother screams pulling the lady into a hug. The two boys watch with smiles on their faces. The red haired girl eyes me with a scowl. And the other girl looks as though she knows she could be somewhere else at the moment. "My my, Malachi, you have grown to be a very strong, handsome boy." the man says to my brother. Then he turns his attention to me, I return the attention to him. "Hello sir" I say holding out my hand. He seems surprised, and so does the rest of the family. But, he shakes my hand "Young lady, it is a pleasure meeting you. My name is Odin, ruler of Asgard. All Father of the nine islands."

"Very nice to meet you... All Father" I say.

When I move down to the woman, she lets go of my mother and pulls me into a hug. _This is so __awkward. _I smile at her and she kisses me on the cheek. "My goodness Cindy, she has grown up!" the woman gushed. _Wait, has she seen me before? What's going on here? _"Oh mother, your frightening her" the blond says. He take my right hand and holds it up to his lips. "Lady Avery" he says kissing it, "My name is Thor." I nod and he grins, then continues talking to my brother. I sense the green eyes of the boy beside him examining me, so I look at him. He smiles at me "Hello. My name is Loki. It is an honor to finally meet you again." _So he's met me before too. Again, what's going on? _ "You as well" I say quietly, relieved that he didn't kiss my hand like Thor did. Loki motions to the red haired girl beside him. "This here is my sister Sansa." Sansa looks me up and down. From my shiny, black flats, to my dark wash jeans, up to my green Tom Hilfiger shirt. "Hello" she says. "And this" Loki says stepping out of line and motioning towards the other girl "is Arya, my other sister." "Hello Arya" I say, "Hi" she mutters, her gazed locked on something far off into the distance.

Odin claps his hands together, "Why don't we take this little reunion inside, shall we." Everyone turns and heads inside. Loki smiles at me "I'll take your bag" he says, gently transferring it from my hand to his. "Thank you" I say. He steps aside and motions forward "After you". I glance at him and then walk behind everyone else, inside the palace doors. Again, gold blinds me when I walk in the doors. The guards closing them behind us.


	4. My Glorious Room

"Here, lets do this" Frigga says, after Odin leaves for a meeting with the counsel. "Sansa and Arya, show Avery to her room in the Family Hall. Thor and Loki, you both show Malachi to his room. And," she turns to my mom with a bright smile. Her pink cheeks match the color of her thin pink dress. The tiara on her head sparkles like the light in her eyes. "I'll take Cindy to her room. Got it?" Thor looks from Loki to Sansa to Arya, and back to his mother "Got it mother." Frigga nods "Good. Then feel free to give them a tour. Show them around town?" she looks at my mother. "That's fine" my mom says, looking from Malachi to me. She gives Mal that _watch your sister or else _look. Mal looks at me and gives me the _you better behave and not give me trouble, or else _look. I smile at him and mouth _I'll try_, then give him a reassuring wink.

"This way" Sansa says taking a deep breath. As she walks, her soft green dress flows behind her. I look at Arya who glares at her sister before following her. "So" I say talking to Arya "how old are you?"  
"Nine" she says looking at me. "Do you know how to shoot a bow?" she asked. I look at her surprised, "Um...no" I say. She frowns, I sigh. "But I'd be willing to learn." She raises an eyebrow "I can teach you. Thor taught me, he even said I was better then him."

"Okay, fine you'll teach me." It's quiet for a while, as we walk down another grand hallway. The tiled floor is pearl white, with a long gold rug laid out on the ground, running through the entire hall. The walls are of lovely white brick, but are covered by... gold curtains I think. Beautiful none the less. Guards are positioned at each door, two each. All wear what the guards at the gate were wearing. Once or twice I saw a maid walk down the hall. But, when she saw us, she would bow her head and walk a little faster. "How old are you?" Arya says with a smile. _Finally, a smile. _ "Fourteen" I say, noticing how Sansa stiffened a bit when I answered. Arya looks at Sansa with a mischievous grin. Sansa see's this and her eyes widen. _This is a little bit weird. _"You better not" Sansa said glaring at her sister. Arya shrugs "I wasn't going to say anything". _Wow _I think _and mom wonders why I never wanted a sister. _

"Here we are" Sansa says pushing open the doors of my bedroom... Oh My Goodness! Sansa senses my thunderstruck(ness) because she smirks. "We all choose the room theme, I hope you like it." I don't reply, but I walk deeper in examining the tan walls with the gold trim. Gold "A"s are engraved in the ceiling going around the room. A crystal chandelier with candles hangs from the ceiling. The room is divided into two, one section is the living room area, and the other is the actual bedroom. I slid off my flats and my bare feet sink into the plush sand colored carpet. There's a shiny wooden table with a gold top in the middle of the living room. Sitting on it is a bouquet with a variety of freshly picked flowers. Beside the table is a really long chair, pretty sure it has a name, but I can't remember. A small jewel embroidered pillow lies on it. On the other side of the living room, is a long white and gold couch. Behind it is a huge window, I walk towards it and look out. The view outside is of the front part of the palace. I can see the courtyard, and beyond that villages, towns, and a few big fancy looking buildings that could most likely be where other important people live. _I can believe I just though that, everyone is important. There just not all recognized for it._ "While you explore, I'm going to go to my room and freshen up." Sansa says. I turn, now noticing that Arya has left. "Thank you, Sansa" I say with a smile. She blinks but then smiles and walks out the door. Closing it behind her. I force myself to walk away from the window, and explore the actual bedroom. The bed is huge, King size I think. White and gold with a silky royal blue bed spread. And you know those curtain like things that hang from the top of some beds? Yeah well this bed had it, and it was beautiful. A chandelier hung right above the bed, which sort of freaked me out. I've seen a lot of movies where chandelier's just seem to fall on helpless little girls like me. On one wall there is a multitude of portraits within a portrait. Different paintings of the mountains, forest, festivals, Odin (_That's a little creepy), a_nd other things. A mirror and a dresser line the wall as well. Across the room is a wooden desk, with a bouquet of flowers, another mirror, and the doors that lead to the... balcony. My own _private _balcony!

I was about to open the doors and step outside, but then there was a knock at my door. I set my back pack onto the bed and open the door. Loki stands there, fully dressed in what look liked leather, metal, and gold. To be more descriptive, he had on (what looked to be) a really long black leather jacket. Some green here or there. Leather pants, and black leather boots. On his chest sits a... half oval chain thing? It's hard to explain, you don't see it everyday. "Hello" he says softly directing his gaze from the floor to me. "Hi Loki" I say going over his features. His skin is flawless, his facial features calm. His black hair neat and combed back behind his ears. But, what attracts me are his eyes. Emerald green, full of warmth and life. But, deep inside them you could see something else. Wiliness or deception maybe. He certainly seemed like that type. I can tell by the look on his face that he knows I'm curious. He smiles sweetly, raising and eyebrow as his eyes seem to change a shade lighter. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me escorting you to town?" My throat goes dry and my palms begin to sweat. _What do I say? No, Loki I have other things to do._ _ No that wouldn't be polite. Shoot I thought Sansa was taking me on the tour. Mom wouldn't like me walking around alone with a boy. Even if he is her best friends son. _"We won't be alone" he says sensing my hesitation "The others are out in the garden waiting for us." _Good to know. _ "Sure" I say stepping out of my room, and next to him. He holds out his arm "In Asgard, its only polite to take an arm once held out to you. You would be considered rude if you did not do so." I look at his outstretched arm and then at him. We link arms and walk down the hallway.

…

She suspected it right when she saw me. How she knew is still a mystery. Family members, yes they knew. They were used to my jest and mischief. But, no outsider ever looked at me the way she did right then. Her eyes carefully searching mine, as if looking for a hidden trait. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me escorting you to town?" I ask, my face growing hot. What was it, embarrassment? No, I've been embarrassed before. That's not what it felt like. It was a new feeling, and I suddenly felt a bit self conscience. She looked to be considering it. All the more while, I'm hoping she'd says yes. "We won't be alone. The others are out in the garden waiting for us." I say quickly, trying to fill in the awkward silence. She steps forward and takes her place next to me. I recall father saying once that a prince should always offer his arm to a lady. So, I hold mine out to her. She eyes me carefully, this makes me all the more nervous. "In Asgard, its only polite to take an arm once held out to you." I say "You would be considered rude if you did not do so." She looks at me for a bit longer and then slides her arm through mine. I smile with satisfaction, and lead her outside.

As promised, my siblings and Malachi are waiting in the garden. While walking towards them, I hear Avery mummer "That's beautiful". "What is?" I ask stopping in my place and following her eyes to a patch of blue Snupperbulbs, a famous flower in Asgard. "Ah, yes" I say unhooking my arm from hers and bending down. I pick the prettiest out of the bunch and hand it to her. "Thank you" she says taking it from my fingers and inhaling its scent. "It smells like cucumber melon" she says with a smile. I grin "That's a strange combination"

"Here maybe" she says "In America it's not."

"Why do they combine it?"  
"To make lotion's or shampoo's and stuff. I even made a cucumber melon salad one time. You should try it."

Even though her words seem foreign to me, I listen intently. Learning about her life little by little is a good start.

"Brother!" Thor calls. Avery and I walk up to him. "Where shall we go?" I think, looking at our guest attire. Thor see's this too, so he knows it wouldn't be best to go into town until they had on the proper clothes. "Avery asked if I could teach her how to handle a bow and arrow" Arya says suddenly coming to life. Avery opens her mouth as if she was going to say something, but shuts it. "Well then" Thor says with a smile in my direction "Lets do it."

**Authors Note: Hooray, we finally made it to Asgard! You even got to see a side of Loki you've probably never seen before. Some of my future chapters will take place in the Asgardian Gardens, so what are some good names for flowers/plants/trees. It has to be something original I'd be happy to get some idea's. **


	5. Archery and Dresses

"Loosen your bow arm" Thor commands, touching my arm lightly. Though this makes me feel uncomfortable, I ignore it for the moment and concentrate on the target. Malachi and Loki watch from the brick wall they are sitting on. Sansa stands by the target, watching me carefully. I take a deep breath _Shooting the arrow, take seven. _I let go of the arrow, and it flies over the target and hits the brick wall behind it. Malachi and Loki laugh. "That's okay, my friend" Thor says handing me another arrow. I take it and string my bow again. "Relax" Thor breaths in my ear, I do as he says. "Take a deep breath" _In, out, in, out..._ The arrow hits the middle of the target, but not my arrow. I turn around. Arya stands behind me with a huge grin. I laugh and drop the bow on the ground. "Nice shot" Loki says with a chuckle. Arya curtsy's and picks up the bow I dropped. "Don't worry, you'll get better. It took me about a year to learn."

"Gee thanks. I should be better in a year" I say sarcastically. "Want to try again?" Thor asked. I shake my head "Maybe later".

Loki and my brother hop off the wall. "Maybe we should take them to the ballroom, and teach them a few dances" Sansa says crossing her arms. Malachi shakes his head "You can teach Avery, I'll just watch." Thor looks at him "You need to learn to, Malachi. You will need to know at least three for the festival in two days."

"Festival?" I ask "What festival?"

"The Asgardian Festival" Sansa says

"Father holds a festival every year, and invites nobles from other islands to attend" Arya says.

"How long does it last?" Malachi asked.

"A span of seven days" Loki says from behind me.

"And a good time you'll have" mom says coming up the steps. "Come on you two" she says looking at Malachi and me "time to get you measurements taken."

"Better now then later" Thor says handing the bow and arrow set to a guard standing nearby. "Come on" mom says grabbing my hand. I turn and look back at all the "Odinchildren" "Thanks for teaching me. I'll see you all later!" They wave goodbye as I disappear from there view.

…

"Who are you going to escort to the festival, brother?" Loki asked me from a mat by the fireplace. I turn my gaze away from the bright moon, and look at my brother. "I was thinking Sif. You know she gets back tomorrow." Loki looks at his feet "Yes, I know." I walk to one of the many mirrors in my room and examine my reflection. "You know she's quite the dancer. And looks beautiful in a dress too... when you can get her to wear one that is." Loki stay quiets, looking to be deep in thought. "Something troubles you" I say taking a seat next to him by the fire.

"What is it about her?" he whispers.

"Lady Avery?" I ask.

He looks at me surprised "What?"

"You asked, what is it about Avery" I say with a smile.

"Oh" he says "no I was just... thinking aloud."

"About Avery?"

He stays quiet "Brother!" I exclaim

"Yes" he says biting his bottom lip.  
"You seem to have a crush on this girl"

"No I don't" he says quietly

"I think you should escort her to the festival" I say nudging him in the side.

He looks at me with a nervous expression. Then he gets up "Good night, brother" and then he leaves. I chuckle _Loki's first crush, this could get interesting. _

…

"Which design do you like better m'lady?" one of my handmaidens asked, holding up two sketches (yeah, I have handmaidens. This is amazing!). "We haven't decided on the color yet. That all depends on your escort." I take the papers and examine both of the beautiful dresses. "My escort?" I ask spinning around so another could measure my waist. "Yes, either one of the princes or a gentleman of noble birth in the kingdom, will escort you to the festival."

"Ah" I say, hoping my escort isn't Thor. He's a little touchy for my liking. "Surprise me!" I say handing back the papers. She nods and walks over to the other maidens that surround a table talking. "All done m'lady" the one taking my measurements says.

"Thank you" I say stepping down from the podium. "All finished I see" Frigga says entering the room with two girls following behind her. "Avery, I would like to introduce you to your two personal handmaidens, Ninarah and Samantha. The girls curtsy "Lady Avery. We are honored to be your handmaidens." I giggle when they says this, because they look to be about my age... maybe a little older. "Why don't you go to your room and rest up. We have a busy day tomorrow!" Frigga says happily. "Yes my queen" I say with a curtsy. Biting my lip to refrain from laughing.

Samantha and Ninarah, follow me to my room. "So how old are you guys?" I ask trying to make conversation. "I am sixteen, m'lady" Ninarah says. "And I am eighteen, m'lady" says Samantha. "You can stop calling me m'lady, please." I say getting a little annoyed. They look surprised "What shall we call you then?" Samantha asked.

"Avery is fine" I say kicking off my shoes and putting them under my bed. They watch me silently, and then Ninarah speaks up. "Should I run your bath... Avery?"

"No, no" I say holding up a hand "Return to your quarters for the night. You both need as much rest as I do."

They smile at me and nod "Yes Avery, thank you."  
When they leave, I walk to my dresser and take out my Adidas shorts, my t-shirt, a pair of socks, and an underwear and walk into the bathroom. Closing the door behind me.

…

_She said the Snupperbulbs were pretty, but the Willowburg it beautiful! _I look from the blue flowers to the purple and orange ones. Trying to decided which one would be better for Avery. I decided to escort her to the festival. I even made a card! But all that I need now is a flower. "I think they're both ugly" someone says from behind me. "What does a Willowburg signify, Arya?" I ask without turning around. "A Willowburg signifys beauty and strength" she replies "but it's still ugly."

I roll my eyes at her ignorance, and pick one of them.

"Sansa's jealous of her you know" she says.

"Avery? Why?" I ask looking up at the starry night sky.

"Because she's from America. And Sansa says she's a woman now."

"A woman?" I ask "she's only fourteen, Arya."

"I went through her stuff while she was getting her measurements taken... she's a woman."

"So Sansa jealous... is that why she's been incredibly rude and obnoxious?"

"Yup"

_Why does Sansa act like this. _"Why were you in her room in the first place?"

"I was curious" she says with a shrug.

"Do me a favor" I say "Stay out of her stuff."

She grins and turns, and heads back towards the castle.

I sigh and look down at the flower in my hand. Then I direct my gaze up to her balcony. _I should give it to her now... before she goes to sleep. _

_ What do I say _I think walking up to Avery's door. I knock on it, but no one answers. I knock again and wait... no one comes to the door. I try the door handle, and the door silently swings open. "Avery?" I say quietly, taking a step in the room and gently closing the door. A fire flickers in the fireplace, and on the chandeliers, giving the room a warm glow and feeling. The bathroom door is closed, so I suspect she's taking her bath. I quickly lay the card and flower on her pillow. Then I slip out the room.

…

I step out of the bathroom, feeling clean and refreshed. I walk to my backpack and pull out my Bible. Daily Bible reading is good for the soul, as dad use to say! I walk towards my bed and notice the card on the pillow. Slowly, I lay the Bible down and pick of the card.

_**My Dear Avery**_

_Though it is late in hour. _

_Sleep felt like many a day away. _

_For my mind would not rest, cause it needed to know. _

_If you would be so kind as to be the one I escorted to the festival, in two days. _

_I bid you Good Night. _

_For tomorrow we shall see._

_If you will meet me_

_under the Torka tree_

_**-Loki **_

My gaze drops to the purple and orange flower laying on the bedspread. I pick it up and smell it. _Much better than the Snupperbulbs _I think to myself. I grab my Bible and flip through it. But, while reading the chapter... all I can think about is the card and its giver. _Oh dear God.._

**Author's Note: Ohhhhhh, things are going to get pretty interesting! I need idea's here, names for plants, flowers, trees... please! I'm running out, quick! Thanks for sticking with the story guys. Tell me what you think. And I'll gladly take any suggestions... **


	6. The White Horse

"Good Morning, Lady Avery" Thor says, taking a seat next to me in the garden. We had all just finished lunch, and had split up for the afternoon. Malachi went with mom and Loki somewhere in town. Mal look's pretty cool in Asgardian garments. But, I look ravishing in them, if I do say so myself. "Hello Thor" I say happy to have some company. "How's your day been?"

He smiles brightly "Joyous and full of preparation! How about yours?"

I shrug "Well... I had to try on a bunch of dresses. Learn a bunch of dances. And study that book Mrs. Frigga gave me _Common Courtesy Of The Ladies Of Asgard. _So my day was just... peachy. No complaints."  
He chuckles "You sound much like Arya."

I give him a confused look "How so?"

"All the dresses and the dancing do not amuse you. You'd rather be out doing other things"

"Well your not wrong" I say pulling at the hem of my thin robins egg blue sundress.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. Both of us admiring Asgard during one of it's finest hours. The sun is high in the nice blue sky. Birds fly by, all sizes and colors. It's so peaceful, unlike New York. There's no cars honking, or helicopters and planes flying. The only source of transportation, as I have seen, is horseback, carriage, wagon, or on foot. I breathe in the fresh air, free from pollution. How can a place be so... imperfectly perfect!

Thor breaks the silence "Lady Avery, if I may... I would like to show you something after supper." I look at him, "Sure. What is it?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise." he says standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go check on something in the courtyard." With a final wave, he disappears down the stairs.

...

"Mom this is so itchy" Malachi whispers in my ear. I turn and smile at my son, he frowns and pulls at his collar. "You'll get used to it soon. And you look very handsome" I say. He shakes his head and mutters something under his breath. "Mm what was that?" I ask raising a warning eyebrow.

"Nothing" he says.

"I thought so" I reply rolling my eyes at my sons bigotry attitude. I turn to the boy on the other side of me. Loki has gotten so big since the last time I saw him! Yet, he was still able to keep that adorable face of his, and his lovely manners. So has Thor, the boy still has those beautiful blue eyes that I just adore. And he's kept his charm, though I sense a bit of arrogance. Who could blame him though? He's a prince and soon to be king of Asgard!

"Loki?" I begin as the three of us stroll down the shady road.

"Yes Lady Everard?"

"Stark" I clarify

He looks at me "My apologies Lady Stark. It's just that whenever mother speaks of you she says Everard."

I laugh "Yes well that's who she knows me as..." I look down at the cobblestone road, blinking back the sudden tears. _I miss you so much Robert. I'll love you forever! _I take silent deep breaths and force the picture of my late husband to the back of my mind. I feel my sons eyes on me, but he doesn't say anything. It's been hard for him too. Roberts death took a toll on the whole Stark family. Malachi stayed locked in his room for hours everyday. Poor Avery was traumatized for months. She would wake up screaming at night, and she would cry because of a bad dream. Jullian and I spent a lot of time together. She seemed depressed and was always looking over her shoulder.

Tony barely spoke about it. He took the burden of Stark Industries, but things were slow the first few weeks. Whenever I saw him, whether on TV or in person... he always seemed lost in thought. He started drinking and partying again. A habit Howard and Robert tried hard to get him to break. Howard had never been a drinker, nor had his wife Maria. They were such a sweet couple, but they died a few years ago. I'm sorta glad they didn't have to hear of their son's murder. I don't know if they could have taken it. Robert always looked up to Howard, and he was always making sure his father and mother were well cared for. He was crushed when they died, absolutely distressed! Maria and Howard got into a car crash. Killed them both! The Stark's have faced a lot of problems and deaths, but I never regret marrying into the family. I just hope that we won't have to face anymore deaths anytime soon.

"Lady Stark" Loki says, holding a door open for me.  
We arrived at the house of the Countess, Lady Silvestri. "Thank you" I say walking in.

…

The view from my bedroom window is all but amazing. You get tired of seeing a bunch of muscly guards haul things in and out of the garden. I see this every year, it gets old. "Sansa!" My mother says running into my room. I step off the balcony and face my beautiful mother and Queen. "Morning mother" I say smoothing down my dress.

"What are you doing? You were suppose to meet with the dressmaker hours ago!"

I gulp, I had forgotten about that. "I'm sorry mother I..."  
"Lets go" she says grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.

"I think it looks beautiful Sansa really" mother says circling around me and examining the dress. The dark pink dress shimmers in the sunlight that pours through the open window. Red sparkles dance around on the overcoat. It is a nice dress, but I want it to be the best! "Are you sure?" I ask again, spinning around in front of the mirror. "She looks wonderful yes?" mother asked the dressmaker. "Oh yes! My Queen, she looks lovely." I look at the old lady seamstress and smirk "Then I shall wear it to the festival". She nods her head and writes something down in a little brown book. I roll my eyes beginning to get impatient just standing here. "Mother may I undress now?" I ask flicking my fiery red hair over my shoulder. "Um not quite, you have a few more measurements that need to be taken." I sigh, I don't have time for this, it's the same thing every year! "When we are done..." Mother glares at me "You can go help your sister prepare." _Great, just Great!_

…

"Arya!" Thor yells coming down the stairs. My smile fades as I turn to face my brother. "What" I say ignoring his look of disgust. I snuck out of my room before the maid could come in and dress me in those ugly long gowns. Right now I'm wearing brown pants, a puffy pail yellow shirt and brown leather ankle boots. My hair probably a hot mess, but who cares? There's no one here good enough to impress. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Watching them prepare for the sword fights!"

"No"

"No what?"

"You need to be up getting you dress prepared. The sword fight can wait."

I frown "But dresses are stupid, sword fights are cool! One day I'm going to be the first princess to learn how to sword fight."

Thor smiles "I'm sure you will be, and I'll help you with that. But right now..."  
"I know, I know" I say brushing past my brother and heading towards the steps leading to the castle.

…

"You have such pretty hair" Samantha says watching as I brush my dark curls. I giggle "Thank you".

"So what will you both be wearing to the festival?" I ask setting the brush down and turning to face the two girls sitting on the couch. They exchange a quick glance and stay silent. "What?" I ask curiosity "You can't tell me?"

"It's not that m'lady... I-I mean Avery..." Ninarah says quickly.

I look at them, waiting for an explanation.

"Maidservants are required to work the morning hours of the festival" Samantha says.

"Well that's not fair!" I remark.

"Well we do get to attend the evening part!" Ninarah says.

I look at her "Is it better in the evening?"

She shrugs "It's okay... I mean..."

"They have a lot more things to do. And there is the flame show!" Samantha says bouncing off the couch.

"What's the flame show?" I ask

Ninarah instantly has a burst of energy "The flame show is where a group of supernaturally gifted people use their powers to cause colorful flames to shoot up into the sky and make really cool shapes and words!"

I raise an eyebrow "Like... fireworks?"

They look at me confused "Fire...works?"

"At least that's what people call them in... well most parts of the world actually."

"Well... I guess" Ninarah says massaging her temples.

Someone knocks on the door, Samantha rushes to answer it. A maid with beautiful blond hair looks at me "Lady Stark, supper is ready. The All-Father has asked that you join his family in the Family Dining Hall".

I nod "Be right there"

...

"Father, may Lady Avery and I be excused?" Thor asked when we finish eating. I catch my mothers eye, she smiles and looks down at her plate. _I guess Thor told her what was going on. _Odin chuckles "Your going to show her now?" Sansa and Arya exchange confused glances. "Show her... and maybe teach her". I look at Malachi for a clue to what their talking about. I hate being out of the loop. He shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. I catch Loki watching me, I look away uncomfortably. "Go ahead son" Odin says waving him off. Thor looks at me "Ready?" he asked. I nod and get up from the table. Then I follow him out of the Dining Room.

"We're almost there" he says keeping his hands over my eyes. Gravel cunches under our feet as we walk towards our destination. I hear him open a door "Keep your eyes closed" he says taking his hands off my eyes. I sense a light go on and I hear a lock unlatch. I can't help but smile as I stand there with my eyes closed. "Keep them closed" he says taking my hand. He leads me through another door, and lifts my hand to feel something. Something withers under my touch, something rough but...soft. "Open your eyes" Thor says softly. I do as he says and gasp at the sight of the beautiful white horse standing infront of me. The horse turn to face me and nighs. "Do you like her?" he asked with a wide smile.

"She's beautiful" I say rubbing her white mane.

Thor chuckles "She is yours".

I step away from the horse and look at him speechless. "Seriously?"

"I am very serious. It is my welcome gift to you."

"Thor" I say quietly "Thank you".

His blue eyes sparkle as I rub the horse again. "Would you like me to teach you how to ride her?" He asked picking up two saddles. I look at the horse nervously, her brown eyes stare back at me. "Well..." I say looking at him. He pulls out another horse "This is NJord, my trusty stead". I look at the big white horse "NJord...what does that mean?"

"It means Strong and Vigorious. He got the name after a glorious battle in Nifilhimer!"

"He's lovely" I say "may I?"  
"Of course" he says "but he has a favorite spot." He takes my hand and lays it just behind NJords ear "Right here" he says with a grin. I rub behind his ears and the horse snorts, rubbing up against my hand. I giggle "He's a gentle one" I say.

"Gentle but fierce!" Thor says throwing a saddle over the horse. "Let me teach you how to ride yours, and then one day you will have a name for her."

I back up "I-I don't know"

He places a gentle hand on my shoulder "You'll do fine" he says.

I nod and watch as he finishes saddling up NJord and starts on my horse.

"Come on Avery! We have no time to waste!"

**Authors Note: Hello Everybody. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. It's kind of hard to think while your sick :p This is one of my longer chapters, I hope you liked this one. Avery and Thor seem to be getting to know each other better. Her view of him is changing :) We'll see what happens at the festival in the next chapter! **


	7. Unpleasant Encounter

**Author's Note: Enjoy the beginning of the Festival! **

_"What are the Nine Realms?" I asked my father, sitting on the floor of the throne room with Thor. Odin sits in his chair, stroking his black beard lost in though. "Father" I say looking up from my book. Thor grabs my fountain pen and scribbles something in his book. Odin's eyes slowly look up from the floor and into my green eyes. "The Nine Realms? Are you prepared to get into a topic that deep"? Thor slams his book shut "I am!" he exclaims. I follow my older brother of nine, up the steps to my fathers throne. I take a seat on my fathers left and look up at him. Eager to learn about the kingdoms I will soon rule over. "The nine realms are all connected by a cosmic ash tree. We call it Yggdrasill, and it lies in the center of the cosmos. Go get your books and I will show you!" Thor and I scurry to retrieve our books from the spots we were in seconds ago. I flip to a new page ready to take notes, draw diagrams, or do whatever father commands. Odin takes Thor's book and my pen and begins to draw. "Yggdrasill has three roots that connect the homeworlds of the God's, the Giants, and the Dead. In this way... we all connect." I watch as he sketches many lines and circles, yet it looks like a mess. My father never was the best artist... that is why he has people draw for him. "In the beginning of time, there were two regions. Muspellsheimr in the south, a land of fire, light, and intense heat." I take out a pen from my coat pocket and copy the sketch on his paper. My ears hanging on to every word. Thor watches my father intently. "The second region was Niflheimr, a cold, misty place in the north. In the middle of the two layed a vast emptiness that we called Ginnungagap. The heat from Musprellsheimr, and the cold from Niflheimr; mixed in Ginnungagap. Soon causing the development of Niu Heimr, or the Nine Homelands. Nice drawing Loki!" he says glancing at my book. _

_"So it all started with three realms?" Thor asked._

_"No, no it would be two, right?" I ask "Because Gin-Ginnungagap was not considered to be a realm."_

_Odin nods "Remember Thor, Ginnungagap was a vast emptiness. Nothing was there until the two realms mixed." _

_Thor nods and peers at Odin's sketch. Odin continues talking "The Homelands have three levels. The sky, the ground, and under the ground. Musprellsheimr is on the top, the realm of fire. Alfheim, the land of the elves is next. And Asgard, the land of the God's, and our home, is in the middle. We are the reigning Realm and the overseer of Niu Heimr." I look at Thor, who beams at the though of us being the princes of the most powerful realm. I can't wait to be king!_

"Loki, are you ready?" Thor asked coming out the hidden passageway in my wall. It's between my room and his. We are the only one's who know about it, Thor and I made sure of that years ago. "Father has requested our presence in the Throne Room". I fix the collar of my jacket, and comb back my hair. "Another prep talk has been prepared for us I see" I say with a smile. Thor chuckles "Yes, father always has something...encouraging to say." I look at my brothers suit through the mirror. His shiny silver metal plates over his black leather shirt. His black leather pants and her leather boots look new. Our attire is totally different He slaps me on the back "Stop looking at me and come on. I saw the Starks heading into the Throne Room before I came in here. We're going to be the last one's there!" I set down my comb _I am going to be escorting Avery! I need to be on time! Plus, I know how Thor doesn't like to be late. _"Okay, okay" I say with a sigh, walking slowly out of the bathroom. "Loki!" Thor yells throwing my door open. I roll my eyes and walk through the door, giving him a sly smile on the way out.

When we get into the Throne Room, my mother, father, and sisters are all there. Malachi is looking at the paintings on the wall. I look around and spot Avery sitting alone on the steps leading up to the Throne, staring at the ground lost in thought. From the corner of my eye, I see my mother and Lady Stark watching me. _I probabably look like a fool standing here_ I think to myself. I walk over to where Avery is seated. She doesn't look up at me, but continues to look at the floor. "Good morning, Avery".

She slowly looks up from her spot on the floor and at me, but she looks dazed. "Oh...Hi...Loki"  
I frown "Is everything alright" I ask, taking a seat beside her.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine" she chokes, gazing longingly into the distance. Although her face is emotionless, her eyes reflect sadness and anger.

I know something's wrong, but I don't push her. Maybe she will tell me later. "You look beautiful" I remark, admiring how nice she looks in her soft green sleeveless dress, with the white lace on the top. She had on a black and gold belt over the dress, and strappy metallic gold heels. A green waterfall necklace covered her neck, and she had a matching pair of earrings. Folded in her lap was a pale pink overcoat, that matched the bracelet on her wrist. Her hair was pulled back from her face and braided down her back. A small silver jeweled headband was the only accessory in her hair. I've been hanging around Sansa and my mother to much, being able to describe all of this. Avery's hands are tightly clenching a gold necklace with a coat of arms on it. A small "S" made of rubies is engraved in the middle. Her hand trembles as she traces the "S" over and over again.

"Thanks" she says without looking up from the necklace.

Lady Stark walks up to us and smiles at me. "Good morning, Loki."

"Good morning Lady Stark".

She looks at Avery and then back at me "Do you mind if I steal her away from you for a few minutes?"

I shake my head "No, not at all" I look at Avery, who doesn't make eye contact with me.

"Excuse me" she says quietly, before taking her mother's hand and walking out the Throne Room.

"Don't worry" Malachi says walking up to me "she'll open up soon".  
I look at him questionably. He sighs and sits next to me "It's our parents anniversary, and our dad's not here to celebrate it with us".

I nod, having forgot the fact that my mother mentioned their father's passing. "I'm sorry" I say quietly. Malachi shakes his head "Yeah..."

I look at the boy beside me. His hair chocolate brown and spiked on top of his head. His light skin, and dark brown eyes. It's hard to believe that he and Avery are related. They look nothing alike, except for some of their facial expressions. Her skin is darker then his. Her hair is curly, while his is straight. But I remember his father, Malachi favors him, while Avery favors well... I don't know. She doesn't look like any of her parents.

"Is that your family coat of arms?" I ask looking at the gold ring on his finger. Same coat of arms as the one on Avery's necklace.

Malachi looks down at the ring "Yeah, it's been in the family for centuries. This one was my Great-Great-Grandfather's. And the one Avery has was my Great-grandmother's."

"Loki! Malachi! Over here now!" Odin says, as my family kneels down infront of the throne. My mother takes her place next to my father and smiles at all of us.

I look towards the doors, waiting for Avery and her mother to walk back in; but they never do.

...

"There outside waiting for you" Frigga says as I put on my pink overcoat. Did I ever mention that I hate pink with a burning passion.

"Okay, thank you" I say smiling at her. _As long as I act happy, I'll make everyone happy _I think to myself, putting on my best happy face.

"Have fun baby" my mother says giving me an encouraging smile.

I nod and walk towards the side doors of the palace, the ones that take you out to the garden. Two guards nod at me and open the doors "Thank you" I say to them as I walk out.

As promised, everyone is outside waiting for me. Loki smiles when he see's me approching them. I smile back at him, and complement him on how nice he looks. Arya and another boy look at me and smile. Malachi had to escort Sansa, and she doesn't look happy. "Sansa you look beautiful" I tell her, looking her pink dress up and down. "Alright!" Thor says cheerfully, though his escort hadn't arrived yet "Let us commence to the festival. We cannot keep the people waiting"! Loki holds out his hand and I take it and place my other hand on his arm. For fear I might fall in these heels. He bends down and whispers in my ear "I promise that today you will have the time of your life."

"Thanks Loki" I say, doubting that I really will have the time of my life. Anyone who really knew me would know that I am not very sociable. I never know how to keep a conversation flowing, unless I'm really interested in doing so. But, I never am because the people I meet only try to befriend me because of my family. Their so shallow and they'll take you for granted. The good thing about here is that no one know's about my family. So maybe I will have a good time, we shall see.

We walk towards the stairs and overlook the scene. Hundreds of people are gathered in the public section of the gardens. Guards are positioned in random spots talking in small groups. Children run around chasing each other through the maze of plants, flowers, and trees. Adults laugh and talk, all of them dressed in the most beautiful clothes. Small children sit around a tent as a group of people preform a puppet show. If you look ahead into town you can see a podium set up, and men playing the most lovely music. In the courtyard a stage it set up for sword fighting. Arya and her escort hurried over there. "We'll start in town to avoid..."  
"AHHHHHHH" a group of girls scream, looking up at us... or really Loki.

"Looks like someone has a fan club" I say with a smirk.

His grip on my hand tightens "Just smile, wave, and avoid deep conversation. Let's head over into town, please."

"Yes, okay my Prince" I say with a smile.

"You don't have to call me that you know. I would like if I was viewed as your friend, and not your Prince."

We make our way down the stairs to the public garden. It's rare that I ever call someone "friend", except for my best friend Catalina. But, I've known her since birth, literally. It's hard to trust people now-a-days.

"I'm mean I would like to be your friend" he says looking at me. We stop at the bottom of the stairs, and he turns to face me. I search his green eyes for anything less then sincerity, but he seems one hundred percent sincere.

I don't get a chance to reply because a very well dressed man and woman walk up to us. "Avery this is Lord Meshimull and his wife Lady Tifania Meshimull. Lord and Lady Meshimull, this is my _amicus_ Lady Avery Stark."

_I'm his what! "_Very nice to meet you" I say as Lord Meshimull kisses my hand. His wife and I exchange compliments, and then Loki and I head into town. I try hard to avoid the jealous stares of Loki's "fan club".

"What's an amicus?" I ask when where out of hearing distance, though I know the girls are still following behind.  
"Amicus is Latin for friend" he reply's

I look at him with sudden interest "You speak Latin?"

"I have to"

"But it's a dead language!"  
"Not here it isn't"

"That's ridiculous" I mutter

"I can always teach you" Loki says.

I shrug "That's okay, I'm already learning another language."  
He raises and eyebrow "Oh?"

I swallow hard, all of a sudden feeling very nervous "Um yeah, French".

He looks up at the sky "I have never heard of it."

I laugh "It's always been a dream of mine to learn a language most in America do** not** speak."

He grins "Prince Loki!" a woman cries waving her hand in the air.  
Loki pulls me over to where the woman stands, along with a few other men, women, and children. "Hello Lady Anna-Mari" he says kissing the woman's hand.

_I would hate to have to kiss everybody's hands. You don't know where they have been. _I take a quick look at Loki's face _I wonder..._

"Loki!" Thor says coming up from behind us. "May I speak with you for a second" he asked.

"Excuse me" Loki says to the group, letting go of my hand. "I'll be right back" he says to me.

"So" one of the women says looking at me with interest "are you a friend of the Prince? Or are you just another one of his concubines? "

Her accent isn't like the rest of the Asgardians. Nor does she look like the majority of them, with their blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair is jet black with orange mixed in. It's not dyed, it looks natural! Her eyes are a topaz color, it actually looks really pretty. _Wait, did she just call me a concubine!? I am pretty sure Loki doesn't have any concubines. Who does she think she is! _

"Yes I am friends with the Prince" I say trying hard to keep a smile on my face.

"But how did you two meet?" she asked crossing her arms

_She really thinks I'm his freaking concubine! What in the world would a fourteen year old be doing with that job? And what would Loki, who is sixteen by the way, be doing with concubines? The nerve of her! _

"Our parents are really close" I say calmly.

She laughs "So it's really your parents who are friends with the Prince. Your just a tag-along, yes?"

_No! _"Look lady" I say through grit teeth, my smile fading "In Asgard... people are to be treated with respect, not insulted or spoken to rudely."

She grins, making me even more angry. _I going to slap that grin off your face, if you say one more word. _

"Yes but... your not from here" she says sensing my irritation.

_That's it! _"Neither. Are. You" I say raising a fist.

Before I could strike a hand grabs my arm, and lowers it gently to my side.

"Lady Floris, it was very nice seeing you again. I would love to stay and chat, but Lady Avery and I have somewhere to be."

"Of course my Prince" she says with a curtsy. Loki takes my hand and we turn away from the group. Before we turn the corner, I promise you I saw Floris mouth "bye concubine".

_Grrr, I should have knocked all those pretty white teeth out when I had the chance._

"Uh Avery, your squeezing a little to hard" Loki says looking down at our entwined fingers. His hand was turning white, because I was cutting off his circulation.

"Sorry" I say loosening my grip enough to let his blood flow.  
He shakes his head "It's fine. What happened back there".

We sit down on one of the benches, away from the crowd. "Funny story" I say looking around for a familiar face. _Where is he? _

Loki waits for me to continue, his eyes never leaving my face. I feel my face getting hot. "She asked if I was your concubine. I said no. She insulted me. I was getting ready to punch her in the face. And then you step in."

His green eyes grow a shade darker, and he frowns. "She called you a concubine? We have no concubines! How else did she insult you, if that wasn't insulting enough!?"

I take both his hands into mine and we lock eyes. "It's fine, she's not worth ruining our day. You promised me a good time remember?"

His eyes slowly turn back to their natural cheerful green and he smiles. "Right, right I'm sorry. Where would you like to go?" he asked looking around.

I let go of his hand and stand up off the bench. I look around, not really interested in the whole festival, though the food look's pretty good. I look up towards the palace, and then beyond. Then and idea strikes me. "Come on" I say taking his hand and pulling him through the crowd.


	8. Drinks and Regret

"What a view" Avery says, looking out over the cliff. I finish brushing the dirt off my sleeves and look at her. It's amazing how she didn't get a hint of dirt on her clothes while we were hiking through the woods. She was small enough to crawl through small spaces, and light enough to climb a few rocks onto higher ground. I walk up beside her and look at the scene before me. The sea is laid out calm and blue, stretching far out into the distance. Below on the rocky shore are guard stations, where the interns do their daily training. Right now, their dueling with swords, really sharp swords. Made especially for killing the enemy.

Avery lays down on her stomach in the grass. Not giving a second thought about her dress on the dirty ground, as she peers over the edge, fascinated by what she see's! "Has anyone ever gotten hurt doing that?" she asked, as one intern looses his balance and fall onto the ground. His opponent holds the sword up under his neck. I slowly sit beside her watch as the man is helped to his feet, and is ordered by one of the Commanding Officers to run laps around the camp. "Not that I know of" I say looking at her.

"Well that's good" she says quietly, her brown eyes watching as the next two interns begin to duel.

As if it were in slow motion, a slight sea breeze blows. Causing her hair, which is our of her braid, to blow wildly around her face. Her caramel skin seemed to glow in the light of the sun. Her dress rippled as the wind blew around us. Her eyes look off into the distance, and she lays her chin in her hands on the grass. I can't help but stare at her. But never once did she look up at me. The sun begins to set and the sky begins to turn a shade of pink. "When I was little, my dad used to take me onto the roof of our house, and we would watch the sun set together" she says. For a second her eyes reflect sadness, but it quickly fades away and she smiles. "He used to tell me every night, to thank God for creating the sun, and allowing it to set." I look at her, and suddenly feel regret. But I quickly dismiss my feelings and enjoy the moment... before she figures it all out. We sit in silence for a few minutes. Then she sits up and brushes the grass off her dress. I look away from her and up at the orange clouds in the sky.

I sense a question about to come out of her mouth, but before she can say anything, the tower bells chime. Announcing that dinner will be served in ten minutes, and a Prince should never be late.

"We need to go now" I say quickly getting up from my spot. She scrambles up and picks up her overcoat off the ground.

"How long do we have?" she asked following me back towards the woods.  
"Five minutes" I say, grabbing her cold hand and speeding up my pace "We have to be there in five minutes".

* * *

I enjoyed my time up there. The sunset brought back a lot of memories. Though I couldn't stop think about my dad. How he would, every night, hold me in his arms and we would talk for hours till I feel asleep. Then he would carefully lay my head down on my pillow; tuck me in, and give me a kiss good night. Those were our special moments, and I shared one of them with this... stranger.! Don't get me wrong, Loki's not a bad guy but... it felt wrong sitting their watching the sun set with... with him! His hand continued to clutch mine as we walked through the back doors of the palace. I hear the guards chuckle as they close the doors behind us. _I probably look like a hot mess _I think, watching as strands of hair fly into my face. It takes all I have to _not _yank my hand from his grip and fix my hair. Thankfully, before we enter the dining hall, he lets go of my hand and tucks the loose strands behind my ear. _Keeping this getup is hard_ I think as I give him a big smile. _Tomorrow I will investigate. _"Are you ready?" he asked. I nod and take his arm. Then we enter the dining hall. Hundreds of people are walking around, some looking for seats, others chasing their kids around. Again, a few girls squeal when they spot Loki, and I receive many dirty looks. _Just keep smiling _I think to myself.

Loki and I take our seats at a table where a man with blond hair and brown eyes, a younger boy that looks to be about Loki's age with blond hair and blue eyes. A little girl with long wavy blond hair and blue eyes. And, a man with dark brown hair and a scar below his right eye. "Prince Loki, long time no see" the blond-haired man says with a grin. "Avery, this here is Jamie Lannister. He is the commander of the Kings guard in the Kings Landing, another one of the Nine Islands across the seas".

"It is very nice to meet you" I say politely. Jamie nods in my direction and points to the boy beside him. "This is my nephew, Prince Joffrey of the house Baratheon." Joffrey looks me up and down "Hello m'lady" is all he says. _I'm getting bad vibes from you dude. _"And over here" Jamie says putting a hand on the shoulder of the girl on the other side of him "is my niece Myrcella Baratheon, princess of the Kings Landing." She smiles at me but stays quiet "Hello Myrcella" I say smiling back at her. The other man, with the dark brown hair looks at me with familiarity "Lady Avery, my name is Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell."

"Winterfell" I say surprised, "My mother has spoken of that place before, though I have never been." _  
_

"Who's your mother?" Eddard asked.

"Cindy Stark... her maiden name is Evadard" I say.  
Eddard smiles, Jamie sits up a little straighter in his seat.  
"Your Cindy Evadard's daughter?" Jamie asked.

I look at him and nod. Eddard and Jamie exchange glances and chuckle. "Well where is she?" Eddard says "I haven't seen my little friend in years!" I wipe the surprise off my face quick and look around for any signs of my mother. "Any who, we'll be in Asgard for a week, so we'll see her soon" Jamie says with a sigh.

Two servants place a dish and a glass in front of each us, and move onto the next table. I look down at my plate and stare nervously at the food on it. "Its groosling with an Asgardian duck sauce." Loki whispers in my ear. "And the little white grains are cous cous". A shiver goes up my spine _Ew this looks gross. _Beside the gosling is what looks to be watercrest and potatoes. _I don't mind eating that, or the cous cous. _"Its not as bad as it looks" Eddard says jokingly as he watches me examine my plate. I look up at him, and he smiles then he begins to eat. A servant places a basket of bread rolls in the middle of the table. "Would you like one?" Loki asked holding the basket out to me. I take a small roll out of the basket and thank him. Then he takes one for himself, and passes it to Eddard. I say a quick silent prayer and look around for my mother. I spot Sansa and Malachi, now actually looking happy, a few tables away. Sansa looks at me and smiles, this comes as a shock to me, but I return the smile.

"Your foods getting cold" Loki informs me.

I look back at my plate and then take my fork and knife and cut into the groosling. _Why am I trying this first? _I slowly put a small piece in my mouth and chew. Surprised to find out that it really is good. I catch Joffrey looking at me dangerously. "Try the wine Lady Stark" he says "it's the finest in all Nine Realms. They make it in the Kings Landing."

I lift up my glass and peer at its blood red contents. _Um, the legal drinking age is twenty-one... should I be drinking this? _

"Oh don't tell me you never had wine before" Jamie says raising an eyebrow.

"Actually I never have. Where I come from, you have to be a certain age before you allowed to drink".

Joffrey laughs "That's ridiculous! Go on and drink it." he says with a careless wave of his hand.

I look at Loki, who takes a sip from his glass. I bring my glass to my lips and take a sip. Joffrey smiles with satisfaction. The wine stings at first when it goes down my throat, but then a cooling sensation runs through my body. It tasted like a mix of plumbs, berries, and spices! Before I knew it, I had finished the whole glass.

"Your mother began drinking red wine at the age of four" Eddard says wiping his mouth with a napkin. A servant comes by and refills our glasses. Even Myrcella finishes her's, her pink lips dyed red. I drink down my second cup and finish the food on my plate.

* * *

I stand in front of the mirror, trying to decide what I am to do about this situation. I had left Avery in her room to get ready for the evening festival. Though I was hesitant because she was rather giggly. The wine she had was made in the Kings Landing. The object is that the drinker will get addicted and become intoxicated. I had to stop her from drinking the whole wine supply. Who would have thought she had it in her? Then I headed off to my room to prepare myself. But, feelings of doubt and regret continued to cross my mind as I walked through the hall. And, now standing in front of the mirror, I understand why.

_Look at you_ I think sharply to myself_ You are suppose to be the Prince of Mischief. They call you Silvertongue. But you make her think otherwise!_  
I feel the anger growing inside me, as my green eyes grow dark. _You should not be acting like the person your are not_. I frown at the face in the mirror,_ But what if she doesn't like the person that I am. Most people do not, some are afraid of me. But they should be, I can be dangerous when I what to be. _I sigh and walk toward the door. _I'm done pretending, I've been caged in long enough. I think my little amicus will enjoy a bit of fun... I know I will._

**Author's Note: I wonder what Loki's going to do to Avery to show her who he really is :)))))**

**More to come soon!**


	9. Silvertongue

Samantha strings up the front corset on my shirt. The beautifully made dark green shirt with gold swirls came down to the top of my thighs, just covering over my bottom. A small leather pouch with a few gold coins is wrapped around my waist. A black 3-quarter sleeve corset was shown under it. I had on black leggings and a pair of knee high gold suede boots. When Samantha finishes, she drapes a long gold scarf over my shoulders. I move my hands to tie it but she stops me. "Leave it" she says softly "It's the Asgardian way". I raise and eyebrow and drop my hands to the side. Letting her fix the rest of my outfit. She grabs a comb and combs my hair out. Mom had it flat ironed before I went to the evening festival, so it's much easier to comb through. "Can you put this in it?" I ask her, holding up a small gold bow clip. She fastens it in my hair and steps back to examine her work.

"Do you need me to walk with you into town?" Samantha asked

I shake my head "That's not necessary, Ninarah told me that the Library isn't too far from the palace."

I walk towards my bedroom door, and pause before opening it. "Oh and Samantha" she looks up at me "Unless the King or Queen ask... don't mention my whereabouts to any of their children."

She blinks and nods, knowing not what I'm up too.

I slip out of my room and close the door quietly behind me. Then I make light, quick steps down the hall. Glad to see that no one's up at such an early hour. I know the Library is open, and I plan on spending a good portion of my morning there. I pull out the black leather gloves Samantha gave me from my pouch and put them on. ___It may be a bit chilly this morning_she told me.

Two guards great me at the front door. "My, my, someone's and early riser" the taller of the two says. "And where might m'lady be heading off to?" the other one asked. _Don't tell them _I tell myself. "Oh, just out and about. Maybe explore the gardens or take a walk around the palace."

They exchange glances, then the taller one looks at me. "Would you like a guard to come with you... you know for safety measures?"

"That won't be necessary, thank you."

They nod and pull open the doors "Well have fun m'lady, and be careful."

A few other guards make rounds around the palace, but I'm pretty sure none saw me as I slipped out of the shadows and down the stairs to the public gardens. Out of their view. The streets of the town are quiet, just a few men and women setting up their booths for the festival. The sky is a dark pink and blue, and a few stray stars linger in it, plus the moon still shines bright. As Samantha said, it is a bit chilly. I walk up to one of the older women, setting up a jewelry stand. "Excuse me" I say getting her attention. Her light blue eyes look up at me "Hello dear" she says "can I help you with something?"

"Yes actually" I say with a smile "where is the Library?"

She points to her right "Over on the next street on the left side, four buildings down from the curb. Be care m'lady, Old man Renaissance is a grumpy soul in the morning."

I thank her and continue down the street, cutting through an ally to the next. The Library is a huge white and red brick building with two long pedestals in the front. Their looked to be about a hundred stairs before you got to the doors (no there are only thirty two). When I enter a little gold bell above my head jingles. The older gentleman at the front desk looks up from his book and glares at me. "And how may I help you?" he asked. "Did the Prince of Mischief send you to return one of his books?" ___Okay, he obviously recognizes me._

I look down at my knowingly empty hands and shake my head. "No sir, I came to check out a book for-"  
"Do you have a card?" he interrupts.

I shake my head "No but-"

"In order to check out a book, you need a Library card. You didn't think you could just walk in here, find a book, and walk out."

I stare at him baffled "No sir, I just-"

"Come here girl" he says sharply pulling out a large red folder.

He slides me a sheet of paper and a black fountain pen. "Fill out the sheet and then I need your signature here".

I take the sheet and the pen without further question, and take a seat at one of the tables at the front of the Library. I have a feeling that he doesn't trust me out of his proctorial view. How did I guess that? Well, I felt his eyes on me even when I sat down. I look down at the paper:

******LIBRARY CARD APPLICATION**

******Last Name_**

****** Middle Name_**

****** First Name_**

******Sex_**

******Birth Date_ / _ / _ **

******Today's Date_ / _ / _**

****** Personal Serial Number_**

******Years_**

******Section Number********_**

******Home Address_**

******Guardian 1_**

******Guardian 2_**

******Citizenship_**

******Signature_**

"Do you need some help?" a man says sitting down at my table. In a second, I recognize the man as one of the guards that let me out this morning.

"How did you-"  
"The Jeweler" he says with a grin.  
I shake my head "And people wonder why I don't trust" I mumble.

"That's a smart choice" he says taking off his hat and laying it on the chair beside him. "Trust could get you killed in an instant".

I look at him, reading his eyes "Are you speaking out of experience?"

"Your looking for a book" he says ignoring my questions and watching me closely.

I return the look but don't say anything.

"A book about the royal family?"  
I hold my gaze on him before looking at the paper and laughing "Your good, sir...?"  
"Hempton. Izzicar Hempton."

I look back up at him, going over his friendly features. Light brown hair, dark gray eyes, high cheek bones, light pink lips, straight peril white teeth. He looked to be about twenty two... twenty three at least.

"I'm not asking you to trust me" he says reading my expression "I just asked if you needed help" he motions towards my blank application.  
I look down at it "Well yeah... I do...um..."

He scoots his chair next to mine and helps me fill it out:

******LIBRARY CARD APPLICATION**

******Last Name **Stark

****** Middle Name **Madison

******First Name **Avery

******Sex **Female

****** Birth Date **1/ 18 / 1999

****** Today's Date **23 / 6 / 2013

******Personal Serial Number **N/A

****** Years **14

******Section Number **1

****** Home Address **AllFather Odin's Household

******Guardian 1 **Cindy (Evadard) Stark

******Guardian 2** N/A

******Citizenship **Visitor

******Signature** Avery Madison Stark (in cursive)

"Thanks" I say when I finally finish.  
"Your welcome, now you go and get your book, and I'll go and get your card" he says before picking up his hat and walking to the counter.

I look around the Library, still empty cause it's still early. It's very different to the ones we have back home. For one thing, there's not electricity in any part of Asgard. Meaning that there's no computers to help me find books. Though there are signs indicating a genre on each shelf. The only lighting in the room is from the candles perched, twelve each, on numerous chandeliers. _How am I suppose to find this book in here? _

Walking back to the counter I ask Sir Renaissance where I can find the non-fiction books. He seems to have a change of attitude when he answers, especially when he glances at Sir Hempton nervously every other second. Sir Hempton hands me my card as we walk to the back of the Library. I tuck it in my pouch.

"So who exactally is this book to be about?" he asked quietly. We stop in front of an overly large bookshelf, looking very different to the others.

It's my turn to ignore his question "Who is the most clever person in Asgard?"

He cocks his head to the side "Clever as in...?"

"Deceiving. One that does what pleases him. One that can lie and get away with it. One that many do not, ca-cannot trust." I say trying to come up with as many things as possible.

He looks at me confused but then slowly I see he's beginning to understand who I am talking about.

"Oh" he says climbing up a metal ladder to reach the higher shelves. "Your talking about Silvertongue".  
I look up at him confused ""What is that? Like some kind of snake?"

"No, but snakes are one of his specialties" he replies with a chuckle. "We call Prince Loki, Silvertongue. He has a clever way with words."

I consider this as he continues to search the shelves.

"Before I began my work at the palace, I did some research on every single person of the royal family and the court officials. For Prince Loki, I found this book to be pretty... accurate" he says climbing down the ladder and handing me a thick, black book. On the cover in metallic green and gold words read the words _Silvertongue: The True Prince Of Mischief. _"Everything you need to know about the prince is in this book. Though I doubt you'd be able to read it all... with the time you have left here."

I flip through the pages "You'd be surprised".

"Then lets get this checked out, so that you may return to the palace and begin reading."

We walk to the front desk, and check out the book. Sir Renaissance glares at me "Now let me tell you this young missy. I do not, and I repeat, DO NOT, like my books to be treated unfairly. If you damage the book, drop it, lose it, or put a scratch on it, I will take your Library card, and you will be unable to check out any other books!"

I winch when he says that, _Harsh much! _"Yes sir" is all I say before turning on my heel and walking out of the front doors.

"I never liked him" Sir Hempton says with a grin.

"You come here often?"

"When I have time" he sighs.

We walk back through the village, where now more people are setting up their stands. The jeweler gives a small wave when she see's us and we wave back. Others that see us dip their heads as a sign of respect. When we get back to the palace, Sir Hempton returns to his quarters and I return to my room. The first thing I notice is that my bed is made and my windows are open. Obviously Samantha and perhaps Ninarah cleaned up a bit while I was gone. The next thing I notice is that theirs a giant black and gold, velvet box laying on my dresser. I pause, setting my book down ever so gently beside it. Then I run my hand over the box. _And what may this be? Another dress? _

I unlatch both sides and open the box. I gasp when my eyes fall onto a solid gold archery set. Twenty-four incredibly sharp tipped arrows. One beautifully handcrafted gold bow, with my name engraved in the side. And, a black and gold quiver of arrows that you can strap around your front; with a slot for your bow to slide into so you don't have to hold it all the time. I find a note under the box and read it in my head:

_To my precious daughter_

_Here is a gift for you. _

_A skill I know you've wanted to learn._

_I love you my dear, and _

_take care of it, treat it kindly. _

_For I see a different future for you._

_Love Mom ;) _

I repeat the last line "I see a different future for you?" _What's that suppose to me? Oh well, no use trying to figure that out right now. _I walk towards the door with a smile on my face, but then stop suddenly. _It's far to early for me to be waking mommy up right now... I guess I'll thank her later. _I turn back and look at the gold set on my bed. _Maybe I should go and try it out. _I pick up the bow, _wow this is heavier than I expected. _Then I carefully put twelve arrows into the quiver. I slide my bow in the slot on the quiver and look at myself in the mirror. I can't help but think of Loki as I stare at myself, I mean... _I am wearing his colors. _With the book in my hand, I walk out my room and escape through the back door of the palace.

…

It takes a while before I find a good tree to climb in the woods. But, when I do, I climb as high as I can with all the weight on my back and the book in my hands; and find a comfortable position on a thick tree branch. I don't remove the bow and quiver from my back yet, no that would be for later. I just open to the first page of the book. Within the first chapter, many interesting things seem to stick in my mind, such as:

"_Crafty"_

"_Malicious"_

"_Trickster"_

"_...becoming more and more unpleasant"_

"_the Sly One" _

"_Infamous for his mischievousness..."_

"_Fire and Ice" _

"_Although charming and very good-looking, he is very dangerous..."_

"_...always hiding in the shadows..."  
_

After reading the first two chapters, I sort of understand why some may not like him. He's done some pretty terrible things to people in this realm and in others. By hiding in the shadows, the author was obviously trying to point out the fact that his brother and sisters seem to be the center of attention. While he seems to be the last thing that everyone notices. _Well, except for his fan club. Which in comparison to Thor's... is nothing sadly. _

A noise is heard on the branch beside me and look up from my book, expecting to see a bird or something. But, go into major panic mode once I see the snake. Big and green it slithers quietly towards me. Now, I know that green snakes are harmless... in America at least. But I can't help but yelp, causing me to loose my balance and fall backwards off the tree.

I was at least a hundred feet in the air before I fell down, and (while screaming) I reached my hand out and grabbed the first thing I could get a hold on. I look down at the ground, still holding my breath. _I think I'm about five feet off the ground now... that was close. _I close my eyes and let go, dropping hard on the ground. I groan as I get up and try to catch my breath.

When I finally calm down and stop shaking, I grab my bow and an arrow and look back up at the tree. _Where did it go? _I hear another noise from behind the tree. And, before I can stop myself, and arrow shoots at the tree; sticking a few inches from Loki's head. He doesn't seem shocked, actually his expression is full of amusement. As he pulls the arrow out of the tree, he smirks at me "Fall much?"

I gape at him, _How can you be so calm when I almost killed you?! _I snatch the arrow from his hand and place it back in the quiver. The bow slides back into it's place too. The book lays face down on the pine needles, and I quickly pick it up. "There was a snake" I say breathing hard again.

His smirk grows wider, and it all suddenly makes sense. _Snakes are one of his specialties _said Sir Hempton.

"You!" I say with disbelief "You did that!"

He raises an eyebrow

"Why on earth would you do that?!"  
"Why on earth would I not?" he says, mimicking my tone.

"You scared me with that stupid snake, and I fell one hundred feet out of that tree!" I say point my finger at the tree.

He shrugs "It was just a bit of fun really".

I suddenly have the notion to just grab one of my arrows and strike him right then and there... _I wonder what the consequences would be for killing a prince. _

He looks at me amused, seeming to enjoy my ever growing rage. Then his eyes drift down to the book in my hands. "And what makes you think I was the one that put the snake there? You've never been in that tree before. It could have been occupied by snakes before you got there. But you didn't seem to notice until one slithered right up to you."

I stare at the tree, and at the four long green snakes slithering down the trunk. I slowly back up, closing my eyes and bringing my hands to my head, hoping they'd leave me alone... that they'd... I open my eyes... go away? _I must be hallucinating. I'm dead, I'm dead. I fell, and now I'm dead. _"Please stop doing that" I say to Loki, who's green eyes stare intently at me.

He shakes his head, and takes a step towards me. Causing me to take another step back. "What's this?" he asked taking the book out of my hand before I can object. His expression changes when he reads the title, his green eyes darkening as he flips through the pages. "Midguardian's are ignorant" he mutters. His eyes look into mine with interest "And you were curious and wanted to know more."

I don't say anything, just try to snatch the book back from him. He moves swiftly out of the way. "Give it back, Loki!" I demand reaching for it again.

He tucks it in his coat and frowns "You know, I might just hold on to this for a little bit."

I glare at him, and he returns the glare. _He must be in a bad mood today._

Shaking my head, I close my eyes to try to calm the headache threatening to come on. But when I open my eyes, he's gone; and so is my book.

"Fine then" I mutter "You want to play? Well, two can play at that game, Slivertongue."

**Author's Note: Don't you just love it when you finally see the other side of a person? :)**


	10. Fireworks

**Authors Note: All the events in this chapter take place around the same time. Enjoy! :) **

"Did I ever tell you how ravishing you look in a dress?" I ask Sif with a big grin. I twirl her and her dark red dress spins around and around. Her black hair flies wildly around her face. Then I pull her close, and rest my hand on the small of her back.

She rolls her eyes "Yes, Thor, you have told me... about twenty three times this evening".  
This make me grin wider "Well how could I not? It's not everyday one of the most fiercest warriors, and the most beautiful woman in all the Nine Realms, decides to wear one".

"Well, theirs a time for everything" she says smiling. Her dark brown eyes twinkle as I twirl her again.

When the song finishes, a servant offers us some wine. We take it out onto the balcony, and look down at the crowd gathering below. Many Adgardians file out of the Ball/Throne Room, waiting for the Flame Show to begin. Some join us on the balcony, but keep their distance. I wrap my arm around Sif waist and pull her closer. "I love you, Thor" she says leaning her head on my shoulder. I kiss her forehead and whisper in her ear...

"Mine is an unchanging love,

Higher than the heights above,

Deeper than the depths beneath,

Free and Faithful, strong as death.

Thou shalt see my glory soon,

When the work of grace is done;

Partner of my throne shalt be;

Say, poor sinner, Lovest Thou Me?"

_(Lovest Thou Me by William Cowper) _

She (again) rolls her eyes and nods her head. "You and your stolen poems".

"Yes well, Midgardians seem to be better at writing them then I am" I say with a laugh.

She opens her mouth and begins to say something, when the sounds of the first set of Fire burst in the sky. Creating many glorious things.

I feel her hand slip into mine, and I take firm hold of it. _I will always love this woman, no matter what. _

* * *

"Come on slow poke!" I yell pulling Malachi thorough the crowd of people.

"Okay, okay slow down" he says "before you pull my arm off"

I ignore him and continue to pull. Secretly searching the crowd for any sign of Prince Joffrey. Seeing him yesterday was quiet a shock, because he usually never attends.

"Do you wanna sit on the wall?" Malachi asked as we were passing.

"A Princess does _not _sit on walls" I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Suit yourself" he says, letting go of my hand and hopping onto it.

I stop walking and look up at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure you don't want to come up here, Princess? I can see a whole lot better!"

"Get down" I say yanking on the bottom of his boot. He slips off the edge and falls hard on his butt.

This time, I don't grab his hand as I walk briskly through the crowd.

"Hey Sansa, Joffrey was over there" he says loudly.  
I hush him quietly, looking around to make sure no one heard. "Where?"

He points back to his spot on the wall "I told you that you could see a whole lot better up there, didn't I?"

"Where is he?!" I demand, not caring to know how he figured it out.

"In the front line" he says.

I sigh, there's no way we'll make it in time. _ Once the Flame Show starts, the crowd stops moving. They won't move for the Princess. They see this only once a year. _

"Oh come on Sansa" Malachi says nudging me "am I really that bad?"

I sigh and look at the older boy next to me. Even though he's not a Prince, he's still pretty cute. He's also really nice... when I give him a chance to speak. He's not rude, he's respectful. He speaks kindly of his sister and his mother. And, most of all, he's fun to be around. But I will never like him more than a mere friend. "No but-"

"Then take a breather, and enjoy the show" he says taking my hand gently and walking me back to the wall.

This time I don't object as he hoisted me onto the wall. He hops up beside me, but keeps a good sized gap between us. I realize now that he feels the same way about us being just friends, and I'm completely comfortable with that.

* * *

"So what did you name your... Dire Wolf?" I ask Bran, as we sit high on the roof of the palace.

"Summer" he says proudly.

I scrunch up my nose "Why Summer? Why not, I don't know, Winter or something?"

He shrugs "Because I live _in _Winterfell, I wanted her to remind me of something _not_ cold and dreary."

"Our family doesn't have an animal" I say with a hint of jealousy in my voice.

"Right Arya, but you do have Thor" he says with a laugh.

I laugh and look at my long time friend. Some people mistake us for siblings. I've known Bran since we were infants, because Lord Stark works close with my father. Although Bran is only a year older than I. I've always thought of him as equal. He's my best friend! Bran has an older brother named Robb, and a younger brother named Rickon. They haven't arrived yet, Bran said they should be here early tomorrow morning, along with their mother. The Stark's have been staying in one of the the many guest houses that are laid out along side the gardens, within the palace gates.

"Do you think Thor and Robb will get along this time?" he asked quietly.

I shake my head "Who knows".

Bran doesn't say anything, he just watches over the edge as crowds gather below.

Last year, Thor and Robb got into a big fight. It was my brothers fault though, not trying to be disloyal or anything. My brother is too prideful, and he let his stupid pride get the best of him.

"Hey Arya, look over here" Bran whispers.

I look up at Bran, who know stands on the opposite side of the roof, looking down at something. I run carefully over to him.

"Eww" I say, but Bran clamps his hand over my mouth to muffle the sound.

He holds his finger to his lips and mouths _whisper. _Then he lets go.

"Are they... are they... kissing?" I ask, watching Thor and his friend Sif down below. I cover my mouth again to keep from screaming. That is absolutely vile! I look at Bran who seems to be enjoying this little show. "Don't look at them!" I say through grit teeth, smacking his arm.

"I wonder if Robb's ever done that before" he says backing away from the edge.

"Men are stupid" I say rolling my eyes.

"Your no better" he says with a grin.

I punch him in the gut, which keeps him quiet for a little bit. Then I sit on the edge and watch as they prepare the first set of flames.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream, flouncing as far back as possible. As the flames barely miss my head.

I hear Bran's hysterics over the loud _booms _of the exploding works above.

"I had no idea they were this close to the palace!" I yell.

"Well now you know" he says, as another set goes up.

* * *

I stand there, my expression blank, as I watch Thor and Sif dance in the midst of all the other dancers in the ballroom. I have never been really much of a dancer myself. I found no use for it back home. We don't have many parties... except for the ones Tony throw. But mom rarely lets me go. Malachi and I usually make arrangements with our friends to spend the night. So that she and daddy could go _alone together. _

I'm still a bit upset about what happened this morning. Plus, I lost a book... or had it stolen. I haven't seen Loki since the incident. _Thank God for that, cause I might just..._

"Your drink" a man says stepping up beside me. _Speaking of the Devil... _I glare at Loki, who smirks down at me.

I take the glass of clear liquid out of his hand without a word, and take a quick sip. _Water... go figure... he's trying to keep me away from wine. But, I shouldn't be drinking that anyway. I wonder what Uncle Tony will say when I tell him! _

"Might I be receiving the silent treatment?" he asked with a hint of rapture in his voice.

I ignore him and direct my attention to my mother. Who's now being lead to the middle of the floor by Lord Stark. She looked happy to see her friend. _She seems much happier being here then at home. That's good! At least she's not thinking to much about daddy..._

"How about a dance? You won't have to speak, just follow." Loki says with a smile.

"No" I say flatly.

"Something troubling you darling?" he asked knowingly

"I want my book back, Loki" I say looking at him "that's all I ask".

He set his drink down on one of the loose trays. "You want a book that gives you information on Silvertongue, when you could just ask him questions yourself?" He tilts his head to the side "That's a bit odd isn't it?"

"All I want is the book" I say ignoring his questions. _  
_

"Tell me, why should I return it to you?" he asked.

"Umm... because it's the _nice _thing to do..."

He looks at me. He doesn't say anything, he just looks at me.

I take this awkward opportunity to watch my mother spin around on the dance floor.

"Tell you what" he says slowly "I'll give you your book back..."

_But... _I think waiting for him to continue

"...in one condition."

I shake my head _This is unbelievable! It's just a book! _"And what may that be?" I ask quietly, trying hard to fight the urge to knock him onto the floor.

He smirks, watching my expression. "You owe me" he says.

I look back at him "_I _owe _you_?!"

He shakes his head "Yes, _you _owe _me_".

"And what do I owe you" I ask trying to see the point in all of this.

"Whatever I want, when I want it" he replies casually.

_Whatever he wants... whenever he wants it. What things might he want. Warning Avery: Proceed with caution. _

"That's it?" I ask

"That's it" he says with a reassuring nod.

I consider this for a few seconds more "Okay" I say. _I'll play your little game. _

"Fantastic" he exclaims "follow me please". He walks towards the doors of the Throne/Ball Room, and I follow slowly behind.  
"Wait!" I say when we get into the hallway.

He turns, a frown on his face.

"Where are we going?"

He shakes his head "You asked for your book, did you not?"

I nod.

"Your book is in my room, and if you want it, you have to come and get it." Then he turns back around and continues walking.

I speed up till I catch up with him. He smiles down at me, a mischievous look lingers in his eyes.

...

I pause in the doorway when I see his room. _And I thought my room was huge? _No, Loki's room was gigantic!

"Come now darling, don't linger in the doorway" he says, obviously loving my reaction.

I walk in, and the door closes behind me; but I'm two thunderstruck to notice.

"Now just give me one second to retrieve it" he says disappearing into another room.

While he's gone, I walk around his room, taking in all the details. Okay, fine, it's a little creepy... but his room is that cool.

I walk up to his bed, and run my fingers over the silky black sheets. My eyes trail up the bed to his big, black, silk pillows with green and gold bordering the edges. His scent is strong by the bed, causing my head to fog up a bit. So I break away from that spot and head towards the fireplace. My eyes glued to the painting above it. A family portrait, I presume. But they all look much younger here. For instance, Odin's hair is not gray it's black. Frigga's face looks fresh and younger than it does now. Sansa was a small child, sitting in her fathers arms. Her fiery read hair was short at the time, bringing out her beautiful face. Arya was still and infant, curled up in her mother's arms. Her tiny head peaking out from the blanket she was wrapped in. Thor is smaller and his hair is shorter, looking to be about seven. He sat in front of his father, and seemed to glow in the picture. Loki sat next to him, his green eyes...green as ever. His short black hair shiny as ever. He looked happy... truly happy...

"How quickly moments like those pass" Loki says from behind me.

I jump at the sound, forgetting where I am for a moment.

He doesn't acknowledge it, he just stares at the painting. Multiple emotions passing through his eyes. But he quickly wipes them all away when he catches me staring at him. "Your book" he says holding it up "I have to say, although a few major details were missing... the Midguardians didn't disappoint".

"You read it?" _Obviously he read it, stupid._

"It's not worth your time" he says looking at the cover.

I reach for it but he holds it above his head. "I think I deserve something before I hand this over, wouldn't you agree?"

_No! _I give him a sweet smile "Of course, anything you would like."

He walks out onto his balcony, and I follow him. Now beginning to get irritated.

I look over the railing at the crowd gathering below. _What's going on? _

Loki makes a noise and I look up to see his outstretched hand. "I believe a dance is in order".

I look nervously at his hand "Isn't there anything else you want at the moment?"

"I _want _a dance" he says softly, his lips curling slightly upward.

I sigh and take his hand. There's nothing I can do, he's not one to change his mind.

Once my hands in his, he pulls me close and places his hand on the small of my back. He softly begins to hum a tune, and I can't help but giggle as we dance around in circles. _This is so ridiculous. _My hand works it's way up his arm and rest on his shoulder. Just like I've seen it done many times in the movies. His free hand slips into my free hand, and I slowly start to get the dance. The steps are simple, the twirls not two advance. We take it slow, moving around the balcony. His humming is beautiful! His eyes never leaving mine, although I look away a few times because it's a little uncomfortable. When the first set of fireworks explode in the air. I can promise you I heard someone scream _Oh my God _from somewhere above. Either that, or it was my mind going over what just when on.

We stop dancing, and look up at the sky. A burst of red her, some green their... ooh and blue and purple over there! Shapes and words flash up into the air. Loki translates the words and tells stories about the different shapes, which are actually animals of each island. Though Asgard doesn't have an animal, which he finds sort of strange. When the show it over, the people below clap and cheer. I hear children screaming with delight, and the cries of babies startled by the sounds. Loki slips his arm from around my waist and lift my hand to his lips. "Your not as bad a dancer as you claim you are" he says kissing it.

Then he walks off the balcony and out of his room. When I look down, I notice the book in my other hand. He must have slipped it in some time between the fireworks and his goodbye. I read the words on the cover. _It's not worth your time _he said. I flip through the pages over and over again. _Maybe that's it. He wants me to get to know the real him. That's why he's had a sudden personality change. He's showing me who he really is, and a book can't help in that regard. I have to give him a chance... I really have no choice. __  
_


	11. Reality is a Nightmare

The festival was entertaining while it lasted, but the week went by really fast. Leaving us with one more week to do as much as we could, before returning home. The Odin children when on a trip to a nobleman's house. So while they were gone, Mom, and I went for a ride through the woods. We left Avery at the palace to sleep, she hasn't got much since she's been here. It's probably the nightmares again.

Mom and I had gotten our horses out of the stable. I got mine the last time I was here. He's a big brown horse, with a black mane. But, I haven't given him a name yet. I don't know when I will. Mom's kept her's here all this time. Her horses name is Talia, and its a light brown color.

Now in the woods, it was quiet and we didn't speak... until mom broke the silence with some disturbing news.

"What do you mean he's missing?" I asked harshly. I look at my mother for an explanation, my face a mixture of shock, anger, and grief.

"He went on his trip yesterday to the Afghanistan's Kunar Province, to present the Jericho Missiles. While heading back to his jet in one of the armies convoy's, they were attacked. Then he disappeared... they assume that he's been taken captive not dead..."

"Who's they?" I ask keeping my eyes on anything but her. I don't want her to see the emotions running through my face. _Why does this always happen to our family!_

"The military, Rhodey, Jillian, Obadiah..."

"Like he cares" I sneer interrupting her. Avery and I know, full and well, that the man is a fraud who can care less about what happens to the Stark family. Because, in the end, if anything happens to us, the company will be handed over to him.

"That's not necessary" she says sternly.

"How do you know this?" I ask ignoring her last comment

"Jullian sent a letter, and it was delivered early this morning"

"Are they searching for him?" I ask

"Their doing all they can right now" she replies "SHIELD is..."  
"SHIELD's in this too?"

She nods, giving me that _you better calm down and not disrespect me again _look.

I take a deep breath "Why does SHIELD need to get into this?"

"Because they owe my father-in-law their existence, he made them what they are today. So, one of their missions is to protect the Stark family."  
"Well they've done of great job with that so far" I mutter thinking of my father who was murdered just a few months ago. _If they hurt my uncle then..._

"That was not there fault!" Mom snaps "It was unexpected, sudden, and very random". I know I've upset her but I just couldn't help it

I shake my head at the though "Murder is never random".

It's quiet for a few minutes, the only sound are of the horses galloping on top the pine needles.

"Malachi" mom says stopping her horse.

I stop mine too and look at her.

"Promise me something" she says getting serious.  
"What?" I say, my face getting hot.  
"Promise me that you won't let this bother you..."  
"Wh..."  
"You'll go home and enjoy the rest of your summer like nothing's come up, and you'll keep quiet about it"  
"Promise"  
"And" mom adds grabbing my hand. I clutch onto it. "You won't mention this to Avery".

"But shouldn't she know?" I ask confused. _Why should I keep something this important from my sister? _

"Yes, she should know, but she can't know"

She can tell from my confused expression that I'm not getting this, so she continues. "Think about it Malachi! Tony is the one person that Avery tells everything to. He's the only person that she ever does things with that she won't do with us. He's the only person that could ever get her to do things out of her comfort zone. Trust me, I have tried. My point is that... Tony means the world to Avery. Before it was Robert, but now it's Tony."

"Yeah... but... mom..."

"You saw how she was after Robert died! Do you really want to see her like that again?"

I stay quiet.

She wipes a tear that managed to slip past her eyelash, and shakes her head. "I-I just don't know... how much more she can take before she breaks."

"Averys strong mom" I say reassuringly

"I know honey, but I wonder how strong?"

I consider this "It's her nightmares that worry you... isn't it?" I ask her.

She nods her head "She's told me that her nightmares seem real, and I know she's scared out of her wits. You've realized how independent she's become, yes? She doesn't rely on anyone for anything. She keeps her distance when she's able to. She trust only certain people..."  
"So she's traumatized"

"And the nightmares only make it worse!"

_Everything my mother's telling me is true. Avery's not herself... but..._ "Okay" I say

"Okay?"  
"I won't tell her... any of it."

Mom doesn't smile, but she nods. "Thank you".

"Sure" is all I can say, before it starts to rain and we have to return to the palace.

* * *

Some people walk in the rain, others just get wet (Roger Miller "quote"). I just like to stand in it. I don't really care that my pajama's are getting wet. I'm too busy enjoying the cool drops hitting my skin repeatedly. The sky was gray, there was no sign of the sun anywhere in it. _I wonder how Tony enjoyed his trip _I think, remembering that he went to Afghanistan yesterday. I sigh when I realize that there are no telephones here, so I'll have to wait till I get back home to call him."Just one more week" I whisper to myself.

The distance sound of a horses neigh causes me to look over the balcony. Just in time to see my mother and brother gallop out of the woods and towards the stables. Even from up here I can see that their both soaked to the bone. I didn't realize that they had left. Then again, I did just wake up. I want to go down there and say good morning, but I don't want to leave this spot. The rain hits harder up above, and it feels good. And, the looks on their faces tell me it's better to stay up here.

I walk back into my room and grab my camera case. Thank God for waterproof cameras! The balcony is a perfect place to take pictures, I just make sure the flash is off first. I snap a picture of the hills, the garden, the village, the porch, me on the porch. And I even sneak a in a few pictures of the guards. I can't wait to show Cat and Tony when I get back! I put my camera back in its case and throw it on my bed. Then I find a comfortable sitting position on the porch, and watch the scenery through the rails...

* * *

I was told by her mother that she was still up in her room. Probably reading... or hiding from me. I smile at the thought of her dreading my next request. I haven't asked her to do anything bad. She's danced with me twice. Sang for me once. Walked around town with me once. Taught me a little French, and I in return taught her some Latin. And, thanks to Malachi, I found out that she plays piano. So yesterday, I took her to out lounge room and she played for me. _I wonder what I'll make her do today? _I knock on her door... but just like last time there's no answer. I don't bother knocking again, I just walk in. It's my palace, so her room is basically mine.

I look around, but there's no sign of her. The balcony door's are open, but why would she go out into the rain? I'm about to walk out the door, but a soft cry stops me. I turn slowly and walk towards the balcony. I step outside and am instantly drenched. I spot Avery laying down on the wet ground, her body faced away from me. "Avery" I say walking up to her. She doesn't answer back.  
"Avery" I say putting a hand on her side. She again doesn't answer, and then I realize that she's asleep. But from the look on her face, she was having a nightmare. Her breathing was slow and her skin pale. Her eyes were closed tight, and she looked to be crying. I sat their watching her, wondering what could possibly have her so worked up. And. why she chose out here to fall asleep.

When she began to whimper, I pick her up carefully and take her back inside. Making sure to close the door tight behind me. Before setting her down, I grab a towel from the bathroom and lay it out on the couch. Then I gently lay her down onto it. Then I grab another towel and pat her hair, face and arms dry. Also trying to soak up as much water as I can from her damp attire. I manage to ease her out of the gray cardigan she was wearing, and laid that by the fireplace to dry. Leaving her in a blue camisole and black shorts, which weren't quiet as wet thanks to the cardigan.

A few tears manage to slip through her closed eyes again, and I brush them away. Then I lift her head up, sit on the couch, and lay her head back down on my lap. I slowly comb my fingers through her wet, curly hair. And watch as she breaths slowly in and out. _I wonder what's going on in her head._

I place my hand on her forehead and frown _She's a bit hot... _I keep my hand on her head, hoping that my cold hand will cool her down. My other hand takes her left hand, and I massage it. Remembering how soothing it felt when my mother did it to me, in my youth.

I was caught up in the moment of trying to cool her down, that I didn't notice when her mother came in and snuck up behind me.

"Why is she soaking wet?!" Cindy asked quietly when she see's her daughter.

I move the hair out of Avery's face "I found her sleeping outside on the balcony" I say looking up at her.  
Cindy shakes her head, and sits down on the chair across from us.

"She was crying" I add, testing to see if she knows why.

Cindy's eyes widen "Not again" she sighs, putting her head in her hands.

My eyebrows scrunch "Not again?"

She looks up at me "She's been having these nightmare lately... ever since her father died really."

I look down at the (now red-nosed) girl on my lap. _So that's what it is... _"If you do not mind my asking... how did your husband die?"

She doesn't look at me when she answers, but her eyes travel to her daughter. "Avery would know better than any of us... she witnessed it. I got home after he was... dead" her voice cracks when she says the last part.

I take my hand off of Avery's head when the heat intensifies, and comb through her hair again.

Cindy watches me carefully, and for once, I find it hard to hide my emotions. "You must really like her, Loki" she says quietly.

I look back up at her "I do" I reply confidently.

She smiles "If anything were ever to happen... take care of her... and she will soon realize how much better you are than what people claim".

"Did she tell you about her little investigation?" I ask.

Cindy shakes her head "I've known you since you came out of your mothers womb. Whatever she was investigating was a waste of her time. She has all she needs right here" she says pointing to me.

I feel a blush coming on, and her mother gets up from the chair. She crosses over to me and plants a kiss on my forehead. "You've been a dear to her" she whispers "even if you did make her fall from a tree".

Then she walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I stare at the door long after she's gone. Admiring how much her daughter is like her. I feel a light squeeze on hand and look down, to see Avery staring up at me. He eyes are wide and the tears begin to pour out again. This time, without restraint.

"Shhh, calm yourself darling, its alright. The nightmare is over, your safe..."

I stop speaking when she pulls me into a hug. Her face buries into my neck, and she cries. I hold her close, and make small circles on her back. This clams her down a bit, bringing her cries to nothing more than a sniffle. She holds on to me for a bit longer, her hands playing with my hair. I kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear "Are you alright?"

She wipes the tears from her eyes and nods "Yes thank you, I'm fine now..."

I don't know how long we spent in her room, but after she changed into dry clothes. We sat around and talked, just getting to know each other. And, that's just what I wanted, and it worked out nicely...


	12. The Necklace

"Okay so... would you rather run across a vacant field full or rattlesnakes or three land mines?" I ask Loki, who sits crisscross, across from me on the red and gold rug. It was my last night in Asgard, and I was trying to do as much as I could. I went riding with Sansa (**she **asked **me, **can you believe it?). Arya and I explored the woods behind the palace. Thor and I did target practice (I'm getting better!). And, now Loki has asked that I join him in the lounge room.

The doors to the balcony were opened, allowing for a cool breeze to run through the room. But, thanks to the fireplace, we were warm. The light reflected off of my light blue gown, I seemed to glow in the dim room. Loki was simply wearing black trousers and a green t-shirt. It was odd seeing him in anything that wasn't his armor. I have to admit that this week was much better than last week. I've seen more and done more with the Odin children. And it was... nice.

"Rattlesnakes" Loki replies "because they dare not harm me".

I roll my eyes "Okay smarty pants... your turn".

He reaches into the bowl between us, taking out a few gummy bears (I had two packs in my backpack). He throws one at me "Okay, would you rather have everything you have ever dreamed of... or..." he snatches the gummy that almost passes between my lips and pops it in his mouth "have the love of the one you love?"

I take another gummy from the bowl, ignoring his flirtatious act "Love beats Luxury by a long shot" I say tossing it in the air and catching it in my mouth.

"Mmmmm" he mumbles, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmmmm, what?" I ask rolling a red gummy between my thumb and index finger.

"Nothing, just... thinking" he replies with a grin.

"Just thinking" I mimic, throwing a few gummies at his head.

"Easy" he warns, his green eyes sparkling with delight.

I wave him off and stand up.

He stands up with a confused look. "Where are you going?" he asked curiosly.

I smile "I think a walk in the garden would be nice..."

"May I join you?"

"No..."

He tilts his head to the side "A-"

"I'm just kidding. Sure you can!" I say with a laugh.

He shakes his head and leads the way out of the lounge, and to the doors leading to the gardens.

We walk around for a bit, just talking until he stops me under a tree.

"I wanted to give this to you before you left" he says pulling out a small, green velvet box. He flips it open revealing a beautiful, thin, silver necklace, with a half aquamarine and half emerald jeweled heart.

I stare at the beautiful piece of jewelry, breathless.

"You said the love overthrows luxury, but" he take out the necklace "what about love, within the luxury?"

I'm speechless.

"If I may?" he asked holding up the necklace.

I nod slightly and turn around, holding my hair up so he can put the necklace on around my neck. The heart lands just below my collar bone. It's not as heavy as I thought is would be. I slowly turn around, my thumb rubbing over the two different jewels that heat up under my touch. I notice that... electricity is flowing through both jewels. A mixture of green and blue, swirling and twirling within the heart. "Loki... this is beautiful" I breathe, giving him a hug.

I smile as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Look, I... I know its not as great a gift as Thor's but..."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, pulling away far enough to see his face. "This is much better! Thor gave me something I could have bought in America. You gave me something that I could only get from you." I stand on my tip toes and kiss his cheek "And, that's a greater gift."

He sighs and traces his fingers down the side of my face. He tilts my chin upwards and smiles "It makes me wonder what..."

"Excuse me, my Prince" a guard says coming up behind us.

Loki lets go of my chin, but keeps a firm hold on my hand. "Yes, good sir?" he asked.

"The All-Father has asked to speak with you in the Throne Room." he says bowing his head in respect.

Loki turns to me, and kisses my hand. "Until next time, m'lady" he says, cupping my cheek. He kisses my cheek and then turns towards the guard "Make sure she gets to her room safely" he says. And with one final glance at me, he walks into the palace.

* * *

"That's a pretty necklace" my mom says, sitting across from me on the plane.  
I touch the necklace "Oh yeah, it is..."

"Loki sure knows what a girl likes, doesn't he?" she asked with a knowing grin.

I nod "I guess he does." I look her in the eye "How did you know he gave it to me?"

She drinks from her mug "He asked for my permission. Sweet boy, don't you think?"  
I shrug "I guess". _Its like she's trying to see if I like Loki. I don't like him the way he likes me. I know I act like I do, but it was an act. I probably sound like a terrible person. If I had just told him... No, I like when people are happy. I hate when I make people feel bad. And, when's the next time were gonna see them right? We may not even see them again. _I rub my fingers over the heart, feeling it heat up again. _Thank you Loki._

"Where's Malachi?" I ask getting up from my chair.

Mom points to the bedroom "He's sleeping".

"Oh" I say sitting back down in my seat.

She watches me as I pet the glossy coat of my Snow Leopard. "Tony said that the next time he goes out of the country, I get to go with him" I say randomly.

She drops her eyes to the ground "Well, I don't know about that".

I frown "But... I did all that cleaning and stuff, you said I could... I even..."

"I just don't think its a good idea" she says

"Why?" I ask confused.

She doesn't answer.

"Well when we get home, I'm going to call him and ask how it went!" I declare.

She shakes her head "He hasn't returned yet".

"He hasn't?" I ask "Why? Did he get caught up or something?"

"In a way" she says "They were willing to pay for more weapons if he did a few more demonstrations. He'll be working down there for a while. That's why I said it may not be a good idea to let you go on trips like that with him, because you may not know how long you'll actually be staying there."

"Oh..." I say sadly.

"Don't worry." she said. But she's the one that really looks worried.


	13. Keeping Secrets

We pull into our driveway. Jullian and mom in the front seat, Avery and I in the back. The car was awfully quietly on the ride from the airport, mostly because we didn't want to say anything accidentally in front of my sister.

"Don't forget the groceries in the trunk" mom says, when we park inside the three car garage.

"Can you open the trunk Aunt Jullian" I ask getting out of the car.

Avery slides out behind me and we both grab some of the bags from the trunk. We hike up the stair and into the kitchen, placing them on the counter.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Jullian?" mom asked as we unpacked the groceries.

I look up at my aunt, who shakes her head "Can't. Eric's taking me out tonight".

"Ooh la la!" Avery says with a giggle.

Jullian rolls her eyes and smiles.

Eric is Jullian's boyfriend. They've been going out for about a year now. He's pretty cool, and their both twenty four so...

"Where's he taking you this time?" mom asked with a grin.

Jullian shrugs "He won't tell me! I do know that its somewhere in the city."

"Ooh a secret date" Avery whispers to herself.

I catch her eye and we share a smirk.

"Yes little miss" Jullian says patting her on the head "a secret date".

...

"Careful!" mom warns watching from the corner of her eye, as I dice a tomato. "Not to fast, your not a professional **yet**."

I smile "Haven't cut myself **yet**".

She playfully nudges me "Your a mess".

While she's washing her flour covered hands, the doorbell rings. "Can you get that sweetie..." she says over the noise of running water.

I jog down the hall and through the foyer to the door. When I open it, Avery's friend Nicole is standing there smiling. "Hey Malachi, welcome back. Is Avery home?"

I blink "Hey Nicole. Um... yeah, on sec... You can come in."

She steps through the door way, and takes a sip from her purple water bottle.

"Hey Avery! Nicole's here!" I yell up the stairs. I turn to look at Nicole, and notice that she's breathing hard. "Did you run all the way here?" I ask.

She nods "Yup, well...sorta."

I nod and call for my sister again "AVERY!"

"I'm COMING!" she yells back.

After a moment, she comes running down the stairs. "Nicky!" she screams embracing her friend in a tight squeeze.

Mom strolls into the foyer "Evening Nicole".

"Good evening, " she says "Do you mind if Avery steps out for a few?" she asked.

My mom raises and eyebrow "How long is a few?"

Nicole looks down at her watch "Umm... and hour maybe..."

Avery looks at mom with pleading eyes.

Mom sighs "You have one hour, and if your not back when it's up, you'll both be in trouble."

"Thank you, mom!" Avery shouts as Nicole pulls her out the door.

"Bye, !" Cat yells "We'll be back in one hour..."

I shut the door behind them.

"Come on" Mom says massaging her temples "Lets go finish dinner".

...

"Anymore news on Tony?" I ask filling a bowl with shredded cheese.

Mom looks a little uneasy "Well, no... not really. Rhodey said he'd call if anything came up."

"Oh" I say quietly... "and aunt Jullian... how's he doing?"

"She's stressed out of her mind" she replies, turning down the heat on the stove. "Eric didn't really take her on a date. They're going to meet Obadiah and Rhodey at Tony's house to discuss somethings."

"Oh..." I say again...

"We need to monitor Avery's television views" she say quietly.

"Why?" I ask.

She looks up from the taco shell she was folding "Because if word gets out to the media, things will go viral."

I don't say anything to this.

"It's sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?" mom asked

"That's gonna be a bit harder than you make it out to be" I say.

She nods "I know, and we will tell her... just not yet, okay?" "Malachi?"

"Yeah, okay" I mutter...


	14. Diana and the Bistro

"Who exactly is this?" I ask, as Nicky and I jog down the sidewalk.

"My moms, friends, daughter, Diana" she says between breaths.

I slow to a speed walk, so she can catch her breath. "Is she visiting... or something?"  
She shakes her head "No, her and her mom just moved here and she'll be starting school with us in August. My mom wanted me to introduce her to you."

We turn the corner and jog down one more street, till we reach Nicky's driveway. The front door is open, so I follow her into the kitchen. Mrs. Sanchez is leaning against the green, marble counter, talking to two people. When she see's us, she smiles "Hello Avery, how was your trip?"

I smile "It was great, Mrs. Sanchez".

The two ladies turn their heads and look at me.

"Johanna, this is Nicole's friend, Avery" Mrs. Sanchez tells the mother.

"I recognize that face" she remarks "Ms. Avery Stark". She has a little country accent, but you wouldn't expect it till you heard her speak. She was a short woman, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She had a deep tan, that didn't look that great up against her peach colored shirt. Her skin was actually the same color as her shirt!

"Hello" I say with a wave.

"And this" Mrs. Sanchez say, putting her hands on the shoulder of the girl "is Diana, Johanna's daughter."

"Hi" Diana says, flashing her pearl white teeth. She was a strangely beautiful girl. Her hair is long, and blond, and her eyes amazingly blue. He face was soft and round, with high cheek bones. She had a light tan, which looked great against her blue tank top and white shorts. She gets up for her chair and walks over to me. "Nice to meet you" she holds out her hand.

"You too, Diana. My name is Avery" I shake her hand.

Mrs. Sanchez pushes off the counter and hands Nicole some money. "Why don't you two show Diana around the town".

Nicole looks at me, and I look at my watch. "I have forty-five minutes" I say.

Mrs. Sanchez laughs "At least your taking your mother's time limit seriously." She glances at her daughter "Maybe you can teach Nicole how to do that."

Nicole pulls me out of the room before I can reply.

...

We decided to show Diana our usual after school hang out. "This is the Cold Spring Bistro" I announce. The large, white, concrete building took up an entire street. It's Cold Springs hot spot. My dad used to take us here all the time.

I lead the girls through the revolving, glass doors. "There are two sections to this cafe, one that us "kids" aren't allowed into". You can totally tell the difference between the adult section and the "kids". For instance, the adult section has giant crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The "kids" section had regular dining lights. The adults section had a bar. The "kids' section had an ice cream parlor (I don't mind that though). The adults section had black leather chairs. The "kids" section had red booths. The adults had Billards and Card tables. The "kids" had an arcade. The adults got rocken music, and DJ's. Okay fine, the "kids" get a DJ too, but still.

"Good evening Ms. Stark" a waiter (I call him Tibby) says hurrying over to us "I haven't seen you here in a good while." He looks at Nicole "Ms. Sanchez"

"Hey Tibby" Nicole says coolly, flipping her hair to one shoulder. I fight back a laugh.

Tibby smiles and fixes his eyes on Diana. "Well, well, a new face." He bows "My name is Blake, but my friends call me Tibby."

She giggles 'My name is Diana".

He nods and looks at me "So what will we be doing today, little lady?"

"We?" Diana asked.

Blake and I both look at her. Nicole whispers something in her ear. "Oh" she says, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

I look back at Blake "We will be doing the trio special at the Ice cream parlor today."

Blake nods "Well then, if you'll just follow me." We follow him to the "kids" section and he sits us at a booth in the corner.

For those who are wondering, Blake is a friend of my brother. They're both starting tenth grade this year. His grandfather is the founder of this bistro. That's why he's the only guy (under eighteen) authorized to work in both the adult and "kids' section.

"You guys come here everyday?" Diana gasped looking at the menu "How do you afford this?"

Nicole shrugs "allowance".  
I barely hear them, because I'm watching the boy that just walked in. When he catches my eyes, his face brightens and he walks over to our table.

"Hey guys" Matthew says. He looks at me and smiles "I didn't expect you to be home so early. Welcome back".

"Thanks Matt" I say patting the empty spot next to me. He slides into the booth.

"I don't believe we've met" Matt say looking at Diana. "My name is Matthew".

"I'm Diana"

I look at my watch, twenty-five minutes left.

"What can I get you all today" a waitress asked. It was Matt's sister, Leah.

"Umm" Diana says "I'll get the Rocky Road Supreme".

"And I'll get my usual" Nicole says "But makes sure you add extra drizzle".

Leah looks at me "Ave?"

"I'll try the... Aztec Hot Chocolate..."

"And for you little bro...?"  
Matt points to me "Same as Ave".

Leah writes it all down "Okay so, one Rocky Road Supreme. One Salted Butted Caramel, extra drizzle. And, two Aztec Hot Chocolate. Give me a few minutes and I'll have them ready for you."

"She's so professional" I tell Matt with a goffy grin. When Leah is out of ear shot.  
He rolls his eyes "Maybe because she reherses what she's gonna say in the mirror every night".

I laugh.

"How much time do you have?" Nicky asked.

I look at my watch again "nineteen".

Matt shakes his head "You'll never be able to eat and get home in time."  
I look at him.

"I'll walk you home. Just get your ice cream to go."

"I can..." I start, but he gets up from the table before I can finish.

He walks over to the counter and talks to the man filling in our orders.

"I'm sorry guys" I say turning back to the two girls in front of me. "Maybe we can all hang out tomorrow?"

Nicole nods "Totally! I'll call you tomorrow."

"Oh, what's your cell phone number?" Diana asked taking out her phone.

I shift in my seat "Oh um... I don't have a cell phone. Nicole meant my home phone".

"Oh" she mummers putting her phone back in her pocket.

Matthew walks back to the table holding two 2-go bowls and two "Don't go" bowls. He sets one down in front of each of us. "Ready?" he asked me.

I look at Nicky and Diana. They nod.

"Yeah" I say getting up.

"Bye Nicole. Nice to meet you, Diana!" Matthew says as we walk towards the door.

**...**

'Thanks for walking me home, Matt" I say when we arrive on my doorstep.

"No problem, Ave. I guess I'll see you later then?"

I nod "Yeah, yeah, maybe tomorrow..."

"Okay" he replies quickly.

I look at him and reach for the doorknob.

"Well, good night." he says turning and walking down the steps.

"Good night" I reply quietly, before going inside.


	15. Tony in Afghanistan (part 1 of 4)

My eyes open slowly, my vision blurred. The room I'm in is dark, cool, and damp. I try to lift my head up, but lay it back down because of the painful throbbing in my temples. I reach my hands up to my nose, and feel a long hose. Either their to keep the blood flowing or to help me breathe. My hands begin to tremble as I yank it, pulling it out of my nose.

Ignoring the pain in my head, I quickly sit up and survey the room. Even through the darkness, I can see that this is no ordinary room. The walls and floors are solid rock. There are no windows, so the only light comes from the lamp beside me.

When I shift on the cot, I realize that something is connected to me. I look down on the floor by my feet. _What is this, a car battery? _The wires running through the battery attached to my chest. "What the..." I breathe, and then it hits me. The Jericho Missile's. The land mines. The explosion. The guns, rifles, and machine guns. The men. The multiple operations. The tearing feeling in my chest. The pain. It's all coming back to me now!

Frantic, I tear off the gauze on my chest and stare at the transistor affixed there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" someone says. The voice causes me to look up at the old, bespectacled man on the far end of the room, stirring something in a pot over a fire.

"What the heck did you do to me?" I ask in a raspy voice.

The man looks up from his pot and smiles "What I did is save your life." He gets up from his spot and walks over to me.

I watch him carefully, sizing him up. He looked harmless, skinny and pale. I could totally take him in a fight, if I needed to.

"I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's still a lot left near in your atria's septum" he says. "I have seen a lot of wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead, because it takes about a week for the barbes to reach your vital organs." He sits down on the table where the lamp is and watches me.

"What is this?" I ask pointing to the thing on my chest.

"That!" he says shifting a bit "That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery. And it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart." He tosses me a jacket, which I gladly take because I'm shivering.

He looks at me for a while, then opens his mouth to says something. But he is interrupted by the sound of banging on the metal doors. He gets up nervously and snaps at me to do the same. "Come on! Stand up, stand up!"

I get up quickly "Where are we?"

He ignores the question "Do as I do".

The doors open up and more than a dozen men rush in. All of them shouting in who knows what language.

"Come on, put your hands up!' he urges.

I do as he says, and notice that the men are all holding... "Those are my guns." I mutter. I look at the man "Why do they have my guns!"

The bald man walking in front of them all, begins to speak in his native tounge.

"He says "Welcome Tony Stark"" The other man translates "The most famous mass murderer in the history of America".

I narrow my eyes at the bald man _What is he talking about? _

"He is honored" he continues " He wants you to build a missile".

I look at him quizzically.

"The Jericho Missile, that you demonstrated."

_So I was being watched? _

The man holds up a blueprint. My blueprint. "This one" he say.

I stare at it "I refuse".

"Tony" he says warningly.

The man beings to speak again.

"He wants to know what you think..."

I look at the bald man "I think you go a lot of my weapons".

The bald man raises and eyebrow and motions to two guards. One of them shoves the battery into my arms. "Follow them" the man says.

...

Outside of the cave, the sun beats down on us. The men had set up camp in a valley between the mountains. The air is hot and dry. Dust blows all around us. We are in the desert.

The man grins and points to the stacks of boxes spread periodically around the camp.

"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho Missile. He wants you to make a list of materials."

My eyes run over every single thing in those boxes. All the weapons my brother and I created together. Every single one with the Stark logo printed on them.

"He says for you to start working immediately..." The man listens as the bald man speaks, and hesitates before translating. "... and when you are done, he will set you free."

"No he won't" I say.

The bald man looks me in the eyes and smiles.

"No he won't" the man said in an agreeing tone...

...

Now back in the cave, alone with the other man. I stand still staring at the fire flickering in the corner. _My family is under attack again..._

"I'm sure their searching for you, Stark." The man says quietly. "But they will never find you in these mountains."

I continue to stare at the fire. Shaken and full of emotion. _My parents died in a car wreck. My brother was murdered. And now there's me... taken captive. _

"Look" the man continues, his voice rising "what you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark!"

I stay silent _I'm next, I'm next, I know I'm next..._

"Your life's work in the hand of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out?"

_They're going to torture me, and then they're going to kill me. When I'm gone, who's gonna be next? Jullian, Cindy, Malachi...Avery? _

"Is this the last act of defiance as the great Tony Stark?! Or are you going to do something about it?" He's practically shouting now, which is enough to snap me out of my pitiful state of mind.

"Why should I do anything?" I ask "They're going to kill me, you, either way." I turn to face him "And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week."

He shakes his head "Well then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it?"

_I'm not going to die down here. I can't!_ "Well if this is going to be my work station, I want it well-lit."

He smiles.

_Were gonna get out of here. _


	16. Followed

**(Avery)**

The first two weeks in July were unbearable. And what made it worse was that mom has prevented me from watching TV from 6:00am to 6:00pm. She said that I should go outside and enjoy the nice weather. I laughed at that because the weather was not nice, it was hot!

It is now July 23rd and I have a month left of my summer vacation. Mom went to the grocery store with Jullian. And Malachi went to one of his friends house. I've noticed that they've both been a bit...quiet. Quieter than usual. Moms beginning to get gray hair, and she seems a bit stressed. She constantly on the phone, and spends a lot more time with Jullian. Aunt Jullian doesn't seem to hot either. She's looks very stressed...

I asked Malachi about Tony. He said that he should be back soon. But, Its been a month, so I'm beginning to worry. What if he decides he likes Afghanistan better than America, and wants to stay there permanently?! Or what if he's working on something so big that he has to be kept there for months, maybe even years!?

I miss him... and my dad. They were always what made summer fun. We always went somewhere and came back with stories to tell. But now that there not here, summers a bummer. Nicky and Diana went away for the week with their families. And, Matt is at football camp. So I'm all alone wandering around the house.

I was going to call Rhodey and ask if I could spend the day with him at the base. But mom said that he's working on something really important, and it would be best that I stay out of the way. Everyone's doing something!... I'm starting to miss Asgard... and Loki.

After a few more minutes of roaming around in the house. I decided to go for a walk outside. I don't care if its ninety degrees. I need to get out of the house. I run upstairs and put on my black, Capri jogging pants, and my blue active wear tank top. Back downstairs, I grab a water bottle and strap it to my fanny pack. Then I head out the door.

The heat hits me instantly, but a cool breeze calms my burning skin. Two squirrels chase each other in front of me, as I walk down the sidewalk. Above me the birds sing their beautiful songs. And the streets are silent. I wouldn't blame anyone for not coming out. I probably look crazy, but so what. Everybody already knows that I am!

I walk past Matt's house. The car wasn't in the driveway, and the curtains were drawn. His family probably decided to go on vacation while he was at camp. To bad for him, because vacation beats camp any day. Okay, fine! I'm only saying that because I've never been to camp... but still.

I do spot some people outside when I walk down the next street. Mrs. Snipes is watering her flowers. Mr. Jones is mowing his lawn. And some of the little neighborhood kids are running through the sprinklers in their yards. I also happen to turn my head, and notice the hooded man walking a good distance behind me. _He must be hot in that hood _I think pursuing on down the sidewalk.

...

After about ten minutes, I begin to notice that every corner I turn on... he turns on. Every time I speed up... he speeds up. I look back at him. He's a lot closer now, and I'd rather keep a good distance between us. I begin to jog down the street. And when he begins to jog too, I launch into a sprint. Turning corners, ducking under trees, and cutting through the woods. Only to hear the sound of the mans steps drawing closer behind. I turn a few more corners before stopping. Clinging to a tree, I look back. But there's no one behind me. The sidewalk it empty, and the air is still. Even the birds have stopped singing. I take a minute to catch my breath, and then I turn around.

"AAAHHH!" I scream, staring into the face of a boy.  
"It's okay!" he yells taking a step back "I'm not gonna hurt you!"  
This isn't the hooded man that was just following me. This is a boy from school. I've never spoken to him before, but I've seen him around in the hallway always flirting with girls. "My Gosh, don't scare me like that!" I yell bringing my hands to my head.

"I'm sorry. I just saw you run past my house, and you looked a little afraid..."  
"I'm fine" I say quickly.

He raises and eyebrow "You sure? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"No, I'm sure!" I say attempting to pass him.

He steps in front of me, and holds out his hand. "I'm Hayden".

I sigh and shake it "Hi Hayden, I'm Avery".

He cocks his head to the side "Would you like me to walk you back to your house?"

"Umm.." I say looking around "No, no, I'll be fine. Thank you though."

He rolls his eyes "Okay, whatever you say." He steps aside "Nice to meet you Avery".

"Nice to meet you too, Hayden" I reply. I head back up the street, and when I'm sure he's not looking, I run all the way home. By accident, I bump into the porch swing, causing it to break off its chain. But I don't notice because I slammed the front door shut behind me, and locked it tight. Then I shrink down against the wall and put my head in my hands.

I think I'm going crazy. I feel as if I'm intentionally being followed. Today wasn't the first time! A week after my father's murder, I was coming home from the Bistro after school, and a burgundy truck with tinted windows was trailing behind me on the street. And on the last day of school, I spotted a man in a black car watching Malachi and I as we were talking with a group of friends. I told mom of course, but she assumed that I was just seeing things. So I believed I was for a time, and let the matter roll off my shoulders. But now I know I'm not. This is real, and this is scary. Before I can even control myself, the tears begin to pour from my eyes.

**(Cindy)**

When I pull up into the driveway, I realize right away that something is wrong. The porch swing was lying on the ground. The chain cut clean off. A piece of the wood on the stairs railing had broken off, and dried blood stained the effected piece. My heart beats rapidly as I jiggle the door handle. My mind alert to all the possible scenarios that could have went on while I was gone. I grab my keys and unlock the door quickly. "Avery!" I call, looking around the foyer. My eyes land on the figure curled up in the corner. "Avery!" I yell, dropping my bag and running towards my daughter. "Avery, look at me! What happened?!" She doesn't answer. I pull her head out of her hands, and stare at the tear soaked face of my daughter. Her eyes widen when she see's me, and she presses her body harder against the wall. "Avery, Avery, calm down. Please sweetie, calm down!" I beg, pulling her into a hug. "It's okay baby, I'm here now, it's okay." She mumbles something in my shoulder. I pull back just enough to see her face. "What was that?"

"It is not okay" she cries, shaking violently. "It happened again mom. Again!"

"What happened again Avery?" I ask worried.

"Someone was following me. A-A man was following me!" she chokes.

"What are you talking about Avery"? I ask, trying to make sense of my daughter shaking state.  
She puts her head back in her hands and cries harder. I hug her again trying to make her feel how much I love and want to protect her.

** (Malachi)**

Tonight for dinner, I brought home pizza. But no one ate more than one slice. None of us were hungry. We all had a lot on our minds. Today, mom went to a military base with Rhodey. To try and track down Tony. I went with Eric to Stark Industries to answer some questions. And Avery stayed home, but she doesn't look like she had a good day. I watched as she washed the dishes. Her movements were slow and her hands were shaking. She carefully set a bowl on the drying rack and began washing another dish.

Mom walked up to the kitchen table and sat down. Reading something on her phone, and sipping a cup of coffee. Her face was emotionless, something my dad taught us to do when we didn't want anyone to know what we were thinking. When she was finished, she layed the phone on the table and smiled at me. "Did you have a good day?" she asked.

"It was... a little annoying... but good I guess." I say.  
She nods "Mine too".

"Mom!" Avery yells taking a step back from the sink. Her gaze was locked on something outside the window. "Mom!" she yells again. The panic rising in her voice. Then she screams and bangs into the counter behind her.

Mom jumps up from her chair and runs towards my sister.  
"No mom, the window mom!" Avery yells pointing toward it.

Mom looked out the window "I don't see anything!"

I catch movement in another window from the corner of my eyes, and reach for my cell phone. "I'm calling 911" I announce standing up from the table.

"What was outside the window Avery!" mom asked, looking at me.  
"Mom is was the man! In the hood mom! The man in the hood! Mom help me please!" Avery screams, falling to the ground.

"911 what's your emergency?" a woman says on the other line.  
"Yes, hi. This is Malachi Stark at 6739 Cherrytree drive. I would like for a few police to come scoop out the area around my house. My sister claims she just saw someone watching her through the window from our backyard. And I just saw someone looking in through my living room window."

"Okay Mr. Stark, I have a few cruisers coming your way. Give them about three minutes."

"Great, thanks" I say hanging up. I walk into the living room and peer out the window. Then I turn on the backyard light. No one's out there, from what I can see. But I believe my sister when she says that she saw someone. Because now I have seen someone as well.

"I'm scared mom" Avery whimpers from the kitchen.

"You're going to be alright honey" mom my whispers, cuddling her on the ground.

I shake my head. We are not going to be fine. We're in danger. Someone's watching us. Someone is trying to scare us. Someone wants us dead. And someone isn't gonna stop till we are.

**Authors Note: It was hard writing this chapter! Have you ever got caught up in the emotion of your character? I was crying along with Avery (though not as much). I guess it didn't help that I was writing it at 12:00pm in a pitch black room. It made the mood a little more creepier. :D **


	17. Tony in Afghanistan (part 2 of 4)

****After weeks of working tirelessly, with few hours of sleep and very little food. I collapse on the floor, sweaty, tired and empty. My hands are calloused, blistered and red. My nails are full of dirt. And I smell like an animal. I'm in dire need of a bath.

The man looks at me and sighs "I guess a break is good right now".

He takes a seat beside me on the ground, and adjusted his glasses.

"How do you do it?" I ask in disbelief.

"Do what?"

"Continue working in these conditions. "Where are you from?"

He chuckles "I am from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a very nice place."

"Got a family?" I ask.

"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here."

My gaze drops down to the floor.  
"And you Stark?"  
"I do but..."  
"But? Do you not believe that you will see them again?" he asked.

I look up at him. "What do I call you?"

"Yinsen. My name is Yinsen."

"Yinsen" I repeat, holding out my hand. "Nice too meet you."

"Nice to meet you too" he says shaking it. Then her gets up and walks over to the table. "They dropped this off this morning. I was going to wait until a good time for us eat it." He hands me a small loaf of bread. And takes a bit out of his.

I examine the loaf in my hand. My mouth begins to water and my stomach grows. But I resist the urge to eat, and only put it off to the side. "How many languages do you speak?"  
"A lot" Yinsen replies

"But apparently not enough for this place."

He shakes his head "They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi and Russian"

"My God. Who are these people?" I asked.

"They are your loyal customers, sir" he replies with a grin.

I attempt to laugh but fail epically.

"They call themselves the Ten Rings" he says.

"The Ten Rings!?" I mutter "Where have I heard that before?"

He shrugs "Stories maybe. They make themselves know in different parts of the world."

...

Leaning up against a wall, I look around at the boxes of materials. Yinsen was hammering away at a piece of iron. "You know, we might be more productive if you included me in the planning process." I say walking to a table.

"Include you how?" he asked following me to the table. I unroll a series of blueprints and show it to him. Away from the view of the camera in the corner. "That doesn't look like the Jericho Missile" he remarks.

"That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor" I say. "I got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart."

He examines it "But what could it generate?"

"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second."

I can sense that he is impressed. "That can run your heart for fifty life times!" he exclaims.

"Or something for fifteen minutes" I say, overlapping each blueprint-like a complex jigsaw puzzle. "This is our ticket out of here". We stare down at the blueprints of a giant iron machine. A body of armor, good for an escape.

"What is it?"

"Flatten them out and look" I say.  
"Impressive"

...

For the next two days we worked furiously trying to complete the project. The armor was to be thick enough to protect the person inside it. It was also to have a series of simple but effective weapons. As it began to take shape, we were inturrped by a loud banging on the metal door.

"Hurry, scatter them!" I whisper tucking pieces of armor in baskets and boxes. Our captors stormed into our cavern cell. The bald man walking in front of all of them.

"The bow and the arrow" he said, looking over the materials on the table. "once was the pinnacle of weapons technology. It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire." He tosses a metal piece he was holding and grins at me. "But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. And soon it will be my turn." He stares hard at a blueprint on the table. Thankfully, it was one of the machines arms, so it looked similar to a piece of the Jericho. But that didn't satisfy him, because he had two men grab Yinsen's arms. Another pulled his head back. And one of them held a burning coal close to his open mouth.

"What does he want" I demand stepping forward. The men circle around me, guns held in ready position. I look at the bald man "What do you want? A delivery date?"

He motions for the men to procede with the burning coal.

"Wait!" I shout "I need him! He's a... good assistant."

He stares intently at me.

"Please" I beg.

"You have till tomorrow to assemble my missile" he says. The men let go of Yinsen laughing, and all of them shuffle out of the cell. I stare at the door as it closes... _Tomorrow... We have till tomorrow. _


	18. Channel 73

**(Cindy) **

"So they've found out where he is?" I whisper. Jullian and I were standing in the kitchen, talking in hushed voices.  
She shook her head "Not the exact location, just the area where he was detected to be seen last. Rhodey is preparing a few to go search with him. They should be ready to leave by the end of the week." I sigh and look out the window, as Avery walked by with a sullen look on her face. She held a basketball in her hand and began to throw it forcefully at the iron fence surrounding the backyard. She threw it and caught it, harder and harder until it bounced back and hit her in the stomach. Then she layed in the grass, staring up at the sky. Jullian sighs "She's not doing to well, is she?"

"Not at all" I say turning away from the window.

"What do you think the problem is?" she asked.

"I don't know... I mean I've already tried to get her out of the house, but she refuses to step foot off the property."

"Have you been demanding?" Jullian says lean against the counter.

"Well no" I say. She raises and eyebrow. "It's just that every time I try to, she starts crying." I add sadly.

"Maybe Avery's..." She starts gazing out the window.

"Maybe Avery's what?" I ask.

She looks at me "Traumatized. Maybe she's traumatized! Fearing for her life. Afraid about what might be lurking around the next corner. Did you ever think of that, Cindy!?"

"Well..." I say taken aback. "I-"  
"You never thought about that, now did you?"

"No..."  
She grabbed her keys "Well then maybe you don't know your daughter as well as you should. If you bothered enough to sit down and talk to her. You would be able to understand what's going on her head."

I slammed my cup on the table "You have the nerve to tell me how to handle **my** daughter!?"

"No!" she said "I have the nerve to suggest how to get to know **my** niece!" She stepped forward, until she's just inches from my face. The fact that she was a lot younger, still in college, and not married. Didn't help with the fact that right now, I felt like a child being counciled by an adult. "You know what Avery told me? She told me that your too caught up in your own world to ever pay attention to her and Malachi! She said that ever since my brother... ever since Robert died, she's felt like she has no one to turn to! Do you know what that means?!"  
I stare at her "..."  
"It means that she doesn't see you as the mother figure anymore. She doesn't think you play the role you should in a single parent family. And I don't think so either! When was the last time you sat down and ate a meal together as a family?"

I look at the wall "Last month"  
She smirks "But when my brother was here, he made sure you ate together everyday. He wanted to hear about what was going on in the lives of his children. That's something my parents taught us. Every night, Mom and dad would be at the table at six o' clock, and we would all join them. Even if Tony got home late, we wouldn't start without him. You know why? Because we cared enough to make sure that everyone was accounted for and safe. You may not yet understand this, but being apart of the Stark family is dangerous. Family is all we have in this world, and if we don't take care of each other. Then we're all gonna end up dead like my parents and Robert!" She backs up and slings her purse over her shoulder. "I'm meeting with Obadiah at Stark Industries, so I gotta go. But you need to think about what you need to do to help **your** kids." Then she's gone.

I feel as if I was just punched in the stomach and slapped in the face. Never has anyone ever yelled at me for my parenting skills. But Jullian had a point. I haven't been there for my kids, especially in this time...

**(Malachi) **

"Here, I got this for you" I say, tossing Avery a pack of Junior Mints.

"Thanks" she said, changing the channel on the TV.

"No problem" I say, walking up the stairs. In my room, I check my phone for any updated messages. _You have no messages _it said. I kicked off my shoes, and reclined on my bed. I am so exhausted! Word got out that Tony was taken captive, and I spent the day trying to calm the press with Obadiah. After hours of negotiating, Obadiah agreed that Channel 73 News station could broadcast a ten minute segment on Tony at seven thirty. I look at the clock on the wall, it was seven twenty seven. I get up, wanting to watch the part with my interview. I walk downstairs and into the living room. Avery was watching Spongebob. "Hey can you turn to Channel 73?" I ask sitting on the couch opposite to her. She does so without arguing.

A news reporter pops up on the screen _"... Tony Stark has recently been discovered to be held captive in Afghanistan. Reports tell that on June 14th, Tony Stark left to do a presentation in an Afghanistan Province and disappeared about an hour later..."_

__  
"What!" Avery says jumping up from the couch.

I look up at her and my smile fades. She wasn't suppose to see this! How could I be so stupid! "Change the channel!" I tell Avery grabbing for the remote. She slaps my hand away and shoves it in her pocket.

_"... We interviewed Tony's nephew, Malachi Stark, earlier today. And this is what he had to say..." _My face appears on the screen.

"Avery, give me the remote!" I yell getting up.

"Shut up!" she says pushing me away.

_"...No I don't think he's dead" _ I told the reporter _"Then what do you think is happening to him right now?'" t_he reporter asked. I shrug _"He's an inventor, and a weapons master. His captors are probably demanding machinery." _

"Avery I'm serious! Give me the remote NOW!" I yell tackling her to the ground.  
She screamed and struggled to fight me off. Then she kicks me in a very sensitive place. I curl up on the ground, my face red and my body in pain.

_"And how has your sister reacted to all of this?" _I heard the reporter ask. _"Oh... well... " _I say

Avery pounces on me "How long did you know about this!" she yells. "Malachi! What didn't you tell me!"

"Mom told me not to!" I yell back.

Avery, looking hurt, stands up off of me and looks back at the TV. "Mom told you not to tell me? Why would she do that?"

"What's going on in here!" Mom demands running into the room.  
"How could you!" Avery shouts, turning angrily to her. "How could you keep something that big from me. And then lie about it to cover it up!"

"Avery, honey I..." she starts  
"No! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of all this trauma! I'm tired if all the lies! I'd rather be dead than be apart of this messed up family!" She opens the front door...

"Don't EVER say that again!" Mom shouts running up to her.

Avery unlocks the door. I see all the hurt and bundled up emotion coming to light. "I'D RATHER BE DEAD!" she shouts before storming out of the house.  
"Avery, come back here!" mom yells out the door. "Avery come back right now!"

I run up to the door "I got her mom". Then I chase after my sister into the night.


	19. The Visitor

(Avery)

" I'm tired of this! I'm tired of all this trauma! I'm tired if all the lies! I'd rather be dead than be apart of this messed up family!" The words came out of my mouth without any second though. But I didn't try and stop them. I was to caught up in my thought so I let it out! My hand grabbed the door handle.

"Don't EVER say that again!" Mom shouts running up to me.

I unlocked the door. I don't want to be an any ones company right now. She doesn't understand what I'm going through! "I'D RATHER BE DEAD!" I shout, storming out of the house.

"Avery, come back here!" mom yelled out the door. "Avery come back right now!"

I ran down the street, tears stung my eyes but I forced them back. All the hate and anger that had been shut up inside, was coming out. And I didn't bother trying to stop it. My feet pounded on the sticks and leaves under me, as I cut through the woods. The quarter moon was bright, and shone down on the path I was taking.

I let my memory be my guide as I ran through the maze of tombstones. I hopped over a fence surrounding the Stark Family Yard. And collapsed on my father grave. My nails dug into the dirt as I tried to catch my breath. My heart beat rapidly in my chest, and my mind screamed the questions that would never be answered. What has my family done to deserve this fate! I look up at the stone bearing my father name. The message I had engraved at the bottom _"I will never forget the best father ever! I love you daddy"._ I run my hands over his name and begin to cry. Never had I ever felt so lost... there was no way out of my misery.

I should have screamed when the hand touched my shoulder. But I was so shaken up that all that came out was a small yelp. The man put a gentle finger to my lips and smiled. I recognized his face right away, and the gold pin on his leather coat helped me to calm down. His dark gray eyes look at me and he smiled. "Sir Hempton?"

"We meet again, Lady Stark" he whispers.

I stare at him "How did you... where did you come from?!"

He chuckles "Us Asgardians have our ways". He pulls out a handkerchief and hands it to me. I dab my eyes dry and smile. He settles down next to me "You seem troubled?"

I shake my head "It's nothing... just pointless drama." I look at him. He's obviously here for other matters. "What brings you to New York?" I asked.

He pulls out a small white envelope "Prince Loki has asked that I deliver this letter to you."

I take it from his hand and look at the seal on the front. The seal of Odin's Signet Ring. "You took a plane all the way here... just to deliver a letter?"

He shakes his head "God no child! Had you not remembered anything from your visit. Do you recall seeing any form of transportation aside from horse, carriage, and foot?" I shook my head. "I though not... otherwise I'd be going mad. I assume Loki didn't tell you about his little teleportation acts?"

"Teleportation?" I asked "Like... a disappearing, reappearing kind of thing?"

He nodded "He did a similar act to get me here. It seemed he wanted to get this to you as soon as it was placed in my hand."

I fingered the sealed flap of the letter anxiously, and bit down on my bottom lip. Trying hard to ignore my minds pleas to open it now, I looked up at Sir Hempton. "Is everything alright in Asgard".

He runs his hand through his hair. "From what I've seen and heard... everything seem's fine." He looks at me carefully "I do recall Loki mentioning something about a necklace..."

My ears perk up at the sound of that word "What about a necklace?"

He shrugs "I do not know, my... Latin is not as advanced as his..." I sigh and stuff the letter in my jacket pocket. "If you want, you may write him back." he said.

"But how will I deliver it to him?" I ask.

"He will send me to retrieve it in a few days" he replied.

"Ah... so he expects me to write back" I say with a smile.

"His grace expects nothing more than for you to get the message" he says standing up. There is a noise in the woods behind us. "M'lady" he says taking my hand and kissing it. He puts on his hat...

"Avery!" Malachi yelled bursting through the trees.

I spun around and frowned. "You know, it was a lot quieter before you showed up" I say through grit teeth. I looked back to thank Sir Hempton, but he was gone.

"Look Ave, I'm sorry" Mal says putting his hands on my shoulders.  
I take a deep breath "You know what Mal, it's okay." Dad had always taught me to be forgiving. It would be cold hearted not to do so while standing on his burial place. He looks at me not convinced, but I don't care. I shrug away from him and pick a few roses from the garden I planted around the Stark Family yard a few months ago. Then I kiss them and lay one gently on my grandfather's, grandmothers, and fathers graves. "Come on" I say sauntering past him "lets go home. This place is depressing."

...

I ran straight up to my room when we got back, and locked the door. I didn't want to see or hear from anyone in my family for the rest of the night. Maybe tomorrow I'll be willing to listen to their pathetic explanations and apologies. I take the letter out of my pocket and lay it on the bed. Though I am all the more anxious, I turn my back to it and walk into the bathroom.

...

After a nice shower and brushing my teeth. I'm finally ready to open the letter. I snuggle on the bed with my snow leopard and slowly rip the seal off. Then I pull out the letter.

_**My Dear Little Avery,**_

_** How many a day I had thought to write to you. But I held off because, for a time, I thought you to be safe. Then came feelings of doubt that have recently continued to frustrate my mind. So I have taken the liberty to inform you about the secrets of the necklace I gave to you. **_

"Secrets?" I mumble, slipping out of bed to retrieve the necklace from my jewelry box. Then I snuggle back into the bed.

_**I ask that you take a look at it now. Look hard and deep into the heat in the core of the heart. Do you see the currents of green and blue energy running through it? That energy is a source of power and protection from me to you. **_

I looked at the necklace. I did notice the energy flowing around in it when he gave it to me. But I didn't really pay any attention to it at the time. The aquamarine and the emerald connected heart seemed to glow and warm to my touch. The energy currents moved faster and faster.

_**Whenever you are in danger, I will be able to give off some of my bodies energy. And fuel the energy in your necklace. Providing you with a shield of protection.**_

He's joking right? A shield of protection, through the energy in his body to the necklace? How is that even possible?...? Well... he was able to transport Sir Hempton here so...

_**You must remember that the necklace will only provide the shield if you have it on. So I advise you to wear it always.**_

Always?

_**Only if anything happened to me would the energy decrease, causing the shield to weaken. If I were to die, then the necklace would break entirely and the energy would cease to exist. **_

"You will not die" I whisper, closing my fist around the heart.

**_The necklace is not just a token of my affection. It was made so that I could keep the one I admired safe and close. Even if we are worlds apart._**

My cheeks start to burn.

_**Little Avery, I ask that you please take heed to my council. Wear the necklace. Always wear the necklace. **_

_** Your friend**_

_** -Loki **_

_** Prince Of Asgard **_

I read the letter over and over again. Trying to make sense of his words. This necklace is a protection... He made it to protect me. How would he know when I needed protection? I open my fist to peer at the heart. _I trust you Loki. _

Before I go to bed, I make sure and fasten the necklace around my neck. Yes, dad said that it was never wise to wear a necklace to sleep, because it could choke you. But, now thinking about it. I'd probably be dead if I didn't have it...


	20. Tony In Afghanistan (Part 3 of 4)

Our time was running out, and Yinsen and I worked furiously. In a matter of hours, the suit was ready. We both took a minute to look over the huge, clunky, iron armor. The mask to protect my face was sort of medieval styled. And thankfully, the makeshift munitions were hidden well within the armor.

Yinsen helped me into the suit. We put in a place away from the eye of the camera. Just in case it aroused suspicion. "Okay, can you move?" he asked. I lift up and arm. He nods "Okay say it again for me".

I closed my eyes, trying to remember the cavern layout he was able to pilfer. "forty-one steps straight ahead. Then sixteen steps, that's from the door, fork right, thirty-three steps, turn right."

All of a sudden, we heard loud banging and shouting from the door. "Yinsen! Yinsen! Stark". I see Yinsen begin to panic. "Say something" I whisper "Say something back to him".

He looked up from the suit "He's speaking Hungarian. I don't..."

"Then speak Hungarian" I reply

"Okay, I know" he says drilling the suit together.

"What do you know?" I asked. He began to call out to them, using the few words he knew. But that didn't stop them from trying to open the door. Earlier today, we chained a bomb to the door, just to by us some time when we were running out. A huge blast rocketed the cell's entrance the moment the door was opened. "How'd that work?" I ask, not able to see the damage.

"Oh my goodness" he breaths looking at the fresh pile of metal, rocks, and human corpes. "It worked all right".

"That's what I do" I say proudly.

He grabs the drill "Let me finish this".

"Initialize the power sequence" I say.

"Okay" he says putting down the drill. He turns towards the counter and opens his laptop.  
"Now!" I shout.

"Tell me. Tell me." he said frantically.

"Function eleven. Tell me when you see a progress bar. It should be up right now"

"Yes!" he says

"Talk to me, tell me when you see it".

"I have it".

"Press control "I" ".  
""I" Got it".

""I." "Enter". I say getting frustrated ""I." "and "Enter." When that's done I summoned him to come and button me up. The sound of multiple feet approaching causes him to work faster.

"They're coming!" he shouts

"Nothing pretty, just get it done" I reply calmly. When he's finished, he turns to computer again and checks the progress bar. "Make sure the check points are clear before you follow me out, okay?"

"We need more time" he whispers. Then he turns to me, the determination set in his eyes. "I'm going to go by you some time."

"Stick to the plan!" I yell. He ignores me and grabs a machine gun from one of the fallen guards. "Stick to the plan!" I yell again, unable to move. He begins shooting "Yinsen!". Then he's gone, hollering through the cave like a mad man. Now I begin to panic! The progress bar wasn't even half full! "Come on, come on" I plead.

Within a minute, the bar is completely filled. And the power goes out. The mask fell down over my face, and I'm able to move. I listen and wait for the remaining guards to come.

One of them walks right in front of me, unaware of what he's up against. I stepped out of the darkness, and moved towards all of the men. It took them a few seconds to recover from shock before firing. Their bullets ricocheted off my off my armor. No matter how many solders descended upon me. I kept on pursuing forward.

Soon, close to the entrance of the cave. I spotted Yinsen, lying on the ground badly wounded. "Yinsen" I yell.  
He points to the wall "Watch out!" The bald man shot a tiny missile at me. I stepped aside and fired one back at the wall behind him. Causing him to collapse under a heap of rocks.

I walk up to Yinsen and lift up the mask. "Come on. We got to go. Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it."

He shook his head slowly. "This was always the plan, Stark."

"Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up" I beg.

"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Stark" he whispers. I stare at him, not knowing what to say for once. "It's okay. I want this." he reassures me.

I attempt a smile, sadness filling my eyes. "Thank you for saving me".

His eyes begin to close "Don't waste it. Don't waste your life." he mummers. And then he's gone... and all is silent.

I snapped the mask back over my face, and walk towards the entrance of the cave. As soon as I stepped outside, the enemy unleashed all they had at me. I must have been hit with hundreds of rounds of ammunition, but nothing could penetrate my armor. When they paused their fire. I lifted up my giant metal arms "My turn".

The air around me ignites as streams of fire flow from my suit. Forcing my opponents back. I walked through the camp, setting fire to all the Stark Industries stock piles. Knowing I had only a few seconds before things went sky high. A flap lifted under the cuff of my armor and I pressed a red button. Then the suit rattled and shot up into the air! I flew away from the sight as ammunition exploded below me.

When I got a safe enough distance, the power in the suit cut off all together. And I plummeted down into the "vacant expanse of the Afghan desert".


	21. Tony In Afghanistan (Part 4 of 4)

The time I spent wandering around that desert under the oppressive heat of the Afghan sun was unbearable. My mind was a jumbled mess. I when through fazes of multiple illusions. Thoughts of suicide. And loss of hope. The desert was my fate, as its winds blew me every which way. I was pushed around like jostled sand in an hourglass. I needed water. I needed food. I needed rest. But I kept on walking. Knowing that if I closed my eyes, they'd never open again.

My leg muscles began to tighten, and I stumbled. The attempt to keep my footing was hard, especially because of the dunes uneven surface. I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness. The world seemed more confusing now. I couldn't tell the sand from the sky. My vision was fading oh too quickly. Then I knew I was dead. I heard the amplified beating of wings. The moan of the "angel of death" coming to get me. I looked up ready for him to take me, but instead there were dark figures flying overhead.

I squinted and smiled a bit when I realized what they really were. I jumped up in the air, and waved my arms wildly . "Hey!" I screamed. I waved faster and jumped higher, as the US military choppers caught sight of me. When they touched down on the sand, I fell to my knees and held up two fingers as a sign of peace. A dozen soldiers jumped out of the open doors and ran to me, guns ready. But they lowered them as they drew closer.

Rhodey knelt down in front of me, and smiled. "How was the "fun-vee"?" I stared at him, trying to decipher whether it was another illusion or reality. "Next time you ride with me, okay?" he said. I grinned, only half conscious now. He pulled me close, and I rested my head on my buddy's shoulder. Never had I thought to see him again! It felt good! I was finally going back home.


	22. Missing Children Tony's Return

The next few weeks were much better than the previous ones. Because everyone was being honest and not keeping secrets, we were able to focus on finding Tony. And we were very successful! For three weeks, Aunt Jullian and I worked to keep the media updated on our search. Of course, we didn't tell them everything. Some things need to stay within a family. Yesterday night the military base Rhodey works at got an explosion on radar. In the middle of the Afghan desert to be exact. Early this morning. he and a few other soldiers left by helicopter to go scoop out the mess. Their hope was to find Tony. My hope is that he's still alive.

At the moment, I was sitting in his living room watching the news. Though it did me no good, because I knew more than they did. Obadiah was pacing back in forth by the window. Listening to the person on the other end of his phone call. I sighed, he'd been on that phone for hours. And with no news of Tony, I was starting to get tired of him yelling at the person on the other line. So I turned up the volume on the TV to tune him out... not that it helped.

_And its amazing Barbara, you know?_ The news man said to the women seated beside him._ I mean it's the third one this month. In three different states._ He turns to the camera _At seven o' three this morning. Fifteen year old Lacy Hawthorne went missing, after leaving the house on a morning walk. She was last seen in Austin, Texas National Park. She is described as being 5'4 and slim. With long brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles. If you see anyone who might fit this description, please contact the Police immediately._ The girls picture pops up on the screen, as well as two others. _Last week, a middle school teacher in Nevada, Natalie Rogers, went missing after being seen talking with two men behind a Wal-Mart building. And Jade Grace Hayze was forced into a white truck last week, after coming out of a friends house late one night..._.

I turn the volume down. What's with all these girls going missing? Last month a boy, Tyler LaBarr, was kidnapped. And I have a feeling that all of this is connected. I just pray that those people are found, and soon... before it's too late.

"Good news!" Obadiah says sliding his phone shut.

I jump up "About Tony!?" He smirks and shrugs. "Tell me!" He raises and eyebrow "Please Obi?"

He laughs "They found him"

"Yesssss!" I cheer

"And..." he says with a smile "we're going to the Air Force base to meet him".

"Well then, what are we waiting for!?" I said tying up my gray combat boots.

"You" he replied walking out the door.

"Set the alarm please JARVIS" I yell following him out the door.

"Yes Ms. Stark"

...

Watching as the helicopter landed safely on the ground, and the back opening slowly. Was like watching a dream on the television. My breathing has slowed completely to a stop, as I watch my Uncle, with the aid of Rhodey, walk down the ramp. He looked pale, and he wasn't smiling. His arm was in a sling, and he was in a suit. A few scratches, cuts, and bruises covered his face and neck.

I saw a tear slip passed Aunt Jullian's eye, and squeezed her hand gently. She stared at her older brother like Jesus just resurrected him from the dead. He waved away the stretcher two Paramedics were pushing and walked up to his sister.

"Miss me?" he said opening up his arms. She embraced him and whispered something in his ear. When she pulled back, he raised an eyebrow. "I missed you too."

Then he looked at me "What's with the look Avery? No tears you hear?" I look down at the ground so he can't see the tears falling. He put two fingers under my chin, and tilted my head up. Then he kisses my forehead. I pulled him into a hug and burried my head in his chest. The tears wet his shirt, but he doesn't seem to care. He just rested his head on the top of mine. Relife swept through me as he held me in his arms. Strangly I didn't feel the beating of his heart in his chest. Just something hard and cold. Maybe he broke a rib? but I paid no attention to that. I finally had my Uncle, and my best friend back. I felt like a bunch of weight was lifted off of me. My mind was at peace for once in a very long time. "I love you kid" he whispered.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled "I love you too".

He smiles before turning to Pepper. She was smiling at the touching moment that was presented before her. "Your eyes are red." Tony said with a sniff "Tears for your long lost boss?"

She attempts a laugh "Tears of joy. I hate job hunting."

He looks at Rhodey, Jullian, and I. "Yeah, well... vacations over."

He heads toward the parked car Happy was standing in front of. "Come on people! Lets get a move on." I run to the car and slip into the back seat with him. "God' I'm gone for three months and things get freaking slow" he mutters.

I stare at him, still amazed that he's there. Pepper slides into the front seat, and Jullian and Rhodey get in the car behind. Tony looks at me "What's the matter?" My gaze drops down to the faint light coming from his chest. He rolls his eyes and puts a finger to his lip._ I'll tell you later_ he mouths.

My heart beats rapidly. Somethings wrong... he's not himself. He's a new person, I can tell. And he's not going to change. If I know anything, its that Tony is very ambitious. Once he sets his mind on something, there's no going back. And whatever happened in his captivity sparked an idea. I saw it in his eyes. Things are going to get a whole lot interesting...


	23. Tony's Heart

**(Avery)**

"Avery!" the reporters shouted, as I walked out of the building. Tony had just announced that he was shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International. And the media... was on FIRE! "Ms. Stark!" a man shouted, shoving a microphone in my face. Did I ever mention that I hated when people did that? Happy pushed Tony into the car and moved to get me. "Please Ms. Stark" the man said "Just a minute of your time?"

I sighed "Give me a second please, Happy" I told him. Then I looked at the reporter and smiled.

"With all the events that have taken place within the past six months. First the murder of your father. Then your Uncles captivity, and return. And now the shutting down of the weapons manufacturing division. What is going on in your mind?"

All microphones turned to me. Malachi and my mother were watching anxiously from the car. I took a deep breath, and tried to remember everything my daddy told me before I went on my first talk show four years ago. _Take deep breaths. Look at the person, not the camera. Keep breathing. Don't think to hard._ Tony got out of the car, and looked at me. _This was his moment, don't say anything that could harm the company... or the family. No pressure. No pressure. _

The reporters got quiet, but the cameras still flashed. "What's going on in my mind?" I asked trying to register the question. "Well you know..."

"How would your father react to this sudden change?!" A lady shouted out. Interrupting my sentence.

"That's actually a good question" I say turning to her. "My father and his brother had always worked closely, and their idea's were somewhat similar. If my dad was here right now, he'd agree with Tony. He would say that whatever Tony saw during his captivity that could make him suggest something as uh... unexpected as this. Would mostly likely be the best thing for the company at the moment."

"So are you saying that you agree with how your uncle has been running the company?" another lady asked. She looked oddly familiar, with her blond hair and brown eyes. I know I've seen her before with Tony somewhere.

I roll my eyes "Are you questioning my loyalty?"

She raises an eyebrow "No. Just your opinion."

I lift my sunglasses up on my forehead and look at her. "I'm sorry. I never got your name."

She smirks "Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine."

I nod and glance at Tony.

"Well Ms. Everhart. My opinion is my opinion. Tony has proved to be and excellent CEO." I look around at all the reporters "He hasn't let any of you down. And he never will."

Then I push through the crowd. Ignoring the questions that fly in every direction. "Good enough for ya?" I ask Tony when I get to the car. He waves to the crowd before getting in. I slide in after him.

"Eh,,, you did fine" he said. "And when we get to my house. I want you to come downstairs, okay?"

...

After a joyous dinner and the handing out of welcome home gifts. Tony and I left our family upstairs, and snuck down to his workshop.

"So what exactly am I letting my ice cream melt for?" I ask, hopping into his swirly chair.

"Welcome back sir" JARVIS says, as the lights turn on.

"Thanks J" Tony replied, logging into his computer. Then he turns to me as it loads. "This" he said unbuttoning the first four buttons on his shirt. My eyes land on a small glowing blue circle on his chest. I get up and walk up to him. My fingers trace over the warm metal, and my eyebrows scrunch up. "What... what is this?"

He sighs "This is a miniature..."

"Arc Reactor, yes" I interrupt "but why is it in your chest. I..." my hand drops to my side and I look at him.

"I had a little accident" he said pulling up a mirror on his computer. I watch as he examines it. "This thing is keeping the shrapnel from entering into my heart."

"Shrapnel? Like that stuff you put in your weapons?"

He nodded "Yeah. Funny, I never thought I'd get hurt with my own weapon."

"How did it happen?"

He claps his hands together "Long story short. Enemies got a hold of my weapons, and I was knocked unconscious because of that. Now I want you to help me with something." A hologram of a big metal suit pops up on that the table beside me.

"Whats that suppose to be?" I asked, looking at the cruddy machine.

He grins "It was my escape mechanism. Pretty neat huh?"

"Amazing" I exclaim "What do you call it?"

"MARK I". He breaks apart the hologram...

"So I'm guessing there's going to be a MARK II down the line?"

He nods "That's what I was planning on doing. You interested?"  
"Totally. Is that why you shut down the weapons division. To focus on this project?"

"I figured instead of handing out weapons that anyone could get a hold of. Why not create a weapon that only one person had access to." He looks at me "Are you doubting my decision?"

"Of course not" I say quickly "If your sure this will work, then you have my support."

He sucks in his breath. "Okay then. Have Cindy drop you off next Wednesday around one."

I shake my head "Can we make it four?"

"Why?"  
"School starts back Monday."

He rolls his eyes "Sure, whatever. Just be here at four."


	24. Bugged At The Bistro

**(Avery) **

On Saturday, after a quick meet with the press. And a trip to the mall. Mom dropped Malachi and I off at the Bistro. She couldn't come because she had to go to a friends house. So... Mal and I were eating dinner at the Bistro tonight.

"What will we be having today, Ms. Stark?" a waiter asked. I looked at the menu, trying to remember what Malachi said he wanted before he ran off with Tibby a few moments ago.

"What ever she want's, it's on me." A boy said slidding into the booth diagonal from me. I look at the boy. His dull gray eyes looked into my hazel ones. His light brown hair was matted down and sweaty on his head. He was breathing hard. _Had he run all the way here?_

"No that's okay" I tell him, turning my attention back to the waiter.

"At least let me buy your drink?" he said.

I sigh "If you want. So I'll be having a medium pizza. Half with just veggies, and the other half with pepperoni and veggies." I tell the waiter.

"And to drink?" he asked, scribbling down the order.

"A uh... root beer float. And a... Sprite for my brother."

"It should be done in about 20 minutes" The waiter runs off to put in the order.

"Thanks" I say to the boy in front of me.

"Your welcome Avery" he replied.

"Soooo" I say, playing with the screw on my wrist watch.  
He chuckels quietly "You don't remember me. Do you?"

I shake my head quickly "NO! No. Your uh..." I tap my hand impatiently on the table. _Who is this kid? _"Your uh..."

"Gene" he said calmly. "I met you on the sidewalk when you were running from that ghost you saw last month."

"Oh... that day" I whisper. _Thanks for calling that memory back to my mind. _"So what are you doing here? At my booth, I mean?"

He sniffs "I came to warn you."

I narrow my eyes "Warn me about what?"

He indicated for me to lean into the middle of the table. "Those people that have been following you around."

I lean back, wide mouthed. "How'd you know about that?"

His gaze drops "I've kind of been watching you."

"Oh..." I say, my face getting hot. _That's not creepy at all... _"What about them?"

He pulls out his phone "You've heard about all those kids going missing around the country right?"

"Yeah! That's crazy!" I exclaimed.  
He held his hand up "Do you mind keeping it down a bit". His eyes scan nervously around the room.

I put my hand over my mouth "Oh, sorry. What's your point?"

He looks me in the eyes. "I don't think these guys have good intentions towards you."

I laugh "Yeah, but "these guys" haven't been seen around me for about a month now so...?"

He turns his phone screen towards me "Are you sure?"

My eyes focus on the picture. It was one of the one's the media had taken in San Fransisco. Of Jullian, Eric, and I walking down the sidewalk with Starbucks cups. "Ummm... okay?"

"Look behind you?" he demanded. "See that man?" Yeah I do see the man. He was in a pair of gray shorts, a black t-shirt, and gray loafers. "Who's he looking at?" Gene asked.

I trace my finger from the mans eyes, and it lands on me. "So what? They were taking a picture. Don't people look at you when others take your picture?"

"Avery focus!" he snaps. All heads turn our way. I turn my head away from the stares. I hate un-needed attention.

"Look Gene." I start. The waiter comes by, and places a pizza pie in the middle of the table. Along with my Root Beer Float, and Mal's Sprite. "Thank you" I say, keeping my glare on Gene. When the waiter leaves, I continue. "As I was saying. I appreciate your concern, and your "watchful eye". But I'll be fine. I think that you just a bit confused."

"But..."

"No Gene, I'm done talking about this. Now if you don't mind... I'd like to eat my pizza in peace for once."

I pick a piece of veggie and peperoni pizza, and put it on my plate. Trying hard to ignore his hard stare. "Would you like a slice? It's all I can do for paying for my drink."

"No." he says calmly "What you can do... is trust me when I say you better watch your back."

I take a sip from my float. "Okay, fine. So say these people are really watching me. What do you suppose they might do?"

He takes a veggie slice off the tray. "I can't say what?"

"What do you mean you can't say what? What do you know?"

His eyes widen "Nothing... that-that's why I can't say what they might do? If you want to know, go ask one of them."

Usually I would laugh at corny humor like that, but not when discussing something like this. "And your telling me to watch my back?"

His eyes land on the necklace around my neck. "That's nice."

My hand touches the green and blue heart. "Thanks a uh... friend... gave it to me."

He nods narrowing his eyes. "What's that stuff inside of it?"

I feel the heat from the heart growing intense to my touch. _"Lie" _a voice said in my head. _What the...? _I think to myself. _Where did that come from. _The heart begins to burn my hand, but I don't yank it off. I feel like I'm in a trance. _"Lie!"_ the voice demands. "Loki?" I mummer _"He's a threat, Little Avery. Lie!" _I winch.

"You okay Avery?" Gene asked, waving a hand in my face.

I snap out of the trance "Um, just sparkly water... with dye."

"Oh..." he whispers quietly. Looking at me strangely. Then he gets up "I have to be home by seven. I'll uh... see you around."

I nod, and watch as he walks out of the room. The necklace begins to cool down, and I take my hand off of it. My head begins to throb. _Loki? Loki? _The voice is not longer in my head. But I can't seem to forget what it said. _He's a threat? Gene's a threat?_. "Good! Pizza's here!" Malachi said sliding into the booth. I nod slowly, and continue eating. _How did Loki do that? _


	25. Preperation

**(Avery) **

Tomorrow was the first day of school, and I was everything **but **ready. I have to prepare my backpack. Make arrangements with Matt. Re-start my daily workout routine. And so one so forth.

Mom took my brother and I to a few stores to get out school items. But thankfully, Keenan High School has started something called "The Laptop Initiative". So we didn't need many binders and notebooks.

Then we stopped at Panera Bread for lunch.

And now, I am in the lounge, downstairs in our house, doing crunches. Why? To get in shape of course. Over the summers, I get really lazy, so I am rewarded with extra weight that I need to lose when school starts. It's a girl thing, you boys wouldn't understand.

I have the volume on my ipod turned up all the way, so that I can "exercise" to the beat of the music. I'm humming to the lyrics of _What Doesn't Kill You _by Kelly Clarkson, and counting in my head. _seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one... _

Then I switch to a plank. _Fifty seconds Ave, that's all. _I hate planks with a burning passion, but it really hardens the core. _Twelve, eleven, ten... _

"Work out much?" A voice says from the doorway.

_Three, two, one. _I collapsed on the floor with a breath of relief. And roll over on my back to see who my visitor is. Matt strides into the room, and sits down beside me. "Ew, your all sweaty" he mutters, running his hand over my exposed torso.

I laugh and take a chug from my water. "Your always sweaty, Mr. Football player".

He rolls his eyes "You might want to cover up." He warns, eyeing my black sports bra, and shorts. The only thing that's covering my other wise naked body. "Our mom's are coming down in a second."

My face goes hot with embarrassment. It's not like Matt's never seen in my work out clothes before. I mean, he comes here to work out all the time. But I felt a little _too _exposed in front of him today. "Maybe I should." I replied. He tossed me the jacket I layed on the treadmill earlier. "Thanks".

"Yup. So, is Malachi driving you home from school now, or are we still going to walk home together?" he asked, looking up at the television.

I stood up and walked over to the bar. "Oh Lily's not driving you?" I asked as I rummaged through the fridge.

"Are you kidding!? Have you seen her drive? I want to live, thank you very much!" he replied, crashing on the couch. "Can I have a Pepsi, if you have any?"

I push aside a diet Coke and reach to the far back to grab a Pepsi can. I fill my water bottle with ice, and then sit on the couch opposite of his. "Any way. I told her that I rather walk with you. Pepsi please."

"Oh sorry" I say tossing it to him. I avoid eye contact with him out of guilt. Because I totally begged Malachi to drive me home, out of fear of what Gene told me yesterday. But Matt's my best friend, and we've always walked home together. What kind of person would I be to just switch up on him like that?

"Listen Ave" he starts turning down the TV volume. "If you afraid to be on the streets, after all that's happened. I understand, and I wouldn't blame you. But you should know that you have my support and protection." I look up at him and nod. "Remember the time I beat up Rodney Taylor, after he joked about your dads late night TV interview? I got your back. Believe me, we've been looking out for each other since we were kids."

I laugh "Don't worry, I'm walking with you. And I'll be fine. Really, I don't need any protection."

He shook his head "Whatever. Can I turn to the game?"

"Were not staying long Mr." Matthew's mother said, walking into room with my mom.

"Evening Mrs. Denson" I said.

She sat next to my mother on the bar. "Hello Avery. Did you and Matthew discuss carpool plans?"

I looked at Matt "Actually, we're gonna be walking home. Like we used to."  
My mom looked at me, concern shone in her eyes. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"  
"Yeah... I mean I've always done it." I replied.

She shrugs "If that's what you want..."

"It is" I said.

She shut her mouth. Not knowing what to say to me in front of them. But I know she knew that I was doing this for Matt and not myself.

"Okay. Well since you guys have made plans. Lets get out of her Matthew. You have things to do before you go to bed." Mrs. Denson said.

Matt got off the couch "Okay mom. She ya Ave." He held out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me off the couch. "We'll meet in the gym tomorrow morning. Don't be late."


	26. Keenan High School

**(Malachi)**

"Um mom?" I heard Avery whisper from the back seat. As we pulled into the Keenan High parking lot.

"Yes sweetie" mom replied, slowing the car to a stop at the curb.

Avery's eyes looked out the window at the hundreds of kids hanging around on the front lawn. "Are you sure you don't need any help at work? I don't mind missing the first day!"

Mom laughed. I turned my head to look at my sister. "You nervous?"

She looked at me "Do you see these kids, they're huge!"

I shook my head "They won't mess with you. Trust me, I've made my name known here." Mom looked at me from the corner of my eyes. "I can't say that was always a good thing" I add grinning at her.

She unlocked the doors "You'll do fine Avery. Malachi will look out for you. Just be yourself. Try your best. Be nice to all your teachers. And remember... school is a time for education, not socialization."

She sighed. It was the typical first day of school lecture. "Thanks mom, I'll try my best.

I opened my door, and the heat hit me instantly. Avery slowly opened her door and got out. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"Your not going to throw up are you?" I asked playfully.

She shot daggers at me "Not funny."  
I put an arm around her shoulder "Come one, lets go inside."

It was tricky weaving her through the crowd of kids. Some of my football guys waved and screamed my name when they saw us. Which made Avery all the more uncomfortable. She looked nervously at the cheerleaders that stared at her. And some of them flirtatiously tossed their hair and waved at me.

When we finally got into the building, Avery slumped against the wall. "Is every morning like this?" she asked.

"Only on Spirit Week" I grinned.

She sighed "So what do I do now? Do I go to my first class?"

I shook my head "Nah we go to the gym till the first bell rings."

I lead her through the halls and to the gym. It's one of California's biggest High School gyms. Out colors are black and gold. Our mascot is a Spartan. Decorating the walls were banners saying things like:

**Welcome back Spartans!**

**Spartans Football!**

**Welcome Rising 9th Graders!**

**Keenan High Rules!**

"You sit over there" I told Avery, pointing to the first section of bleacher.  
She looked at me wide eye'd "What they split us up?"

I nodded "Principal's rules. Don't worry, Matt should be here soon."

She looked down at the floor. I put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry kid. You'll do great." I planted a quick kiss on her forehead, and told her to go.

I watched as she hesitantly made her way to the 1st section. She walked up to the seventh row, and sat down in the far corner by the wall. Only a few other 9th graders sat in the bleachers. All of them sitting as far apart as possible. And all of them looking nervous.

I smiled and walked over to the 3rd set of bleachers, and sat down in my usual row. Waiting for my guys to come in...

**(Avery) **

_Hi daddy. I'm starting my first day of High School today. I'm really nervous, and I really want to be home right now. It would be so much better if you were here! You would have made me feel much more confident. I miss you daddy. _

_Loki sent me a letter yesterday. He wished me the best which helped calm my nerves a bit. He's really nice! Did you like him when you met him? He gave me this necklace that he said would protect me from danger. When I wear the necklace, he can talk to me and i'll hear it in my head. It's kind of creepy, but he answered the questions I asked. And he assured me that it was safe. He stated that the necklace was a part of him, and so when I wore it, I had a part of him. It sounds weird, but I trust him when he says he'll protect me. Do you trust him? _

_I promised mom this morning that I would do good this year. I wouldn't break down and cry at any random time. And I would try my best to get and keep good grades. I told her that I would watch my association. And that I wouldn't let anyone change who I was. And I make the same promise to you daddy. We are Stark's, and Stark's keep their promises... except for Tony... sometimes... but that's not the point. But daddy, I promise you that I will try harder now. But I will never forget you, because I know that if you were here, you'd be cheering me on. _

_I love you so much._

_ -Avery Madison Stark. _

I closed my mini notebook and tucked it neatly in the front pocket of my back pack. I decided that the best way to get through High School, and get over daddy not being here. Was if I wrote things down to clear my mind. And it's working, because as my eyes wondered around the gym. And all the kids began to walk in. I felt at peace, and less nervous.

Malachi was surrounded by a bunch of other football players. His group was the loudest in the whole gym. A few 9th graders were sitting with their friends. Other's sat alone, tying and untying their shoe laces. Picking imaginary lint from their shirts. Reading books. Or texting on their phones.

I did catch the eye of one girl, who sat a few rows above me. She smiled shyly and looked away. Her brown bangs landed just above her eye lids. She had on a pink mini-skirt, and a white and gold tee-shirt. I returned the smile and then looked back at the doors for any sign of Matthew.

Instead, I saw Gene. Or Gene saw me first. I tried to act like I didn't notice, when he sat down beside me.

"Good Morning Avery" he said quietly.

I looked up at him with mock surprise "Hey Gene. How are you?"

He shrugged "Bugged out and nervous, but I'll survive. You?"

"Nervous" I said.  
He tilted his head to the side "Couldn't tell".

I smiled, and leaned against the wall. _Where are you Matt!? _

Gene pulled out his laptop and turned it on. I stared at it "That's not the one the school gave you."

He looked up at me "Oh no, I bought this for myself. No blocked off sites."

I frowned "Oh...kay?"

My eyes gazed back down to the floor as Matt walked in with Lily and another girl. I waved for him, and he waved back when he saw me. Him and the girl sat down a row below mine. "I didn't think you'd be here before me" Matt said surprised.

"Yeah well mom had to get to work early" I smiled.

He rolled his eyes, and pointed to the girl beside him. "This is my cousin Allie. Allie this is Avery, my best friend."

The light blond headed girl looked at me with a sweet smile. Her green-blue eyes looked me over slowly. "Matt has told me a lot about you." she said "actually, he wouldn't shut up".

Matt pushed her playfully "Shut up Allie"

I held out my hand "Nice to meet you Aliie...?"

"Quinn" she replied shaking it.

"Allie Quinn. That's a nice name." I said.

Her soft pink lips widened into a even bigger smile "Thank you Avery Stark!"

A few people looked my way. My insides got all bubbly. "Avery" I said quickly. "You can just call me Avery."

"Right sorry" she said shyly.

"May I have your attention please!" A man said into a microphone on the gym floor. He waited till the gym was completely silent before continuing. "Thank you."

"Your welcome!" someone shouted from the bleachers. The gym erupted in a sound of giggles.

"Welcome Spartans and Welcome 9th graders. To Keenan High School!" he shouted.

Malachi and his football guys pumped their fist in the air and cheered. I stared at my feet, shaking my head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry guys, you'll have plenty of time to act like fools on the field" the man reassured them.

More giggles...

"As I was saying. My name is Jimmy Clementine. I am the assistant principal here..."

I sorta zoned out purposely because I was busy watching what Gene was looking at on his computer. Pictures of weapons from what looked to be HAMMER tech from my knowledge. Were spread out on the screen. "You planning on buying something?" I whispered.

He looked up alarmed "Oh no, I just have a fascination with weapons."

"HAMMER's weapons?"

He rolled his eyes "Stop being so loyal. You have to admit that HAMMER Industries has **some** good tech."

I shrugged "Wouldn't know, never bothered to look at it."

I focused my attention back on Mr. Clementine till I realized that his attention was already on me. "Young lady is there something you would like to share with us?"

I saw Malachi look at me through the crowd. I shifted uncomfortably in my spot. "No sir. I'm sorry."

He nodded "Well then be quiet!"

...

As the gym was being cleared out and everyone left to get to their classes. Gene, Matt, Allie, and I walked down the bleachers together.

"You two!" Mr. Clementine shouted, stopping all four of us in our tracks.

I looked at Matt nervously as we faced the assistant principal.

"You" Mr. Clementine said point to Matt and Allie "may go to class."

He looked at Gene and I "You two stay here."

Matt squeezed my hand, and Alliie gave me a hopeful look before walking out the gym doors.

When we were finally the only ones left in the gym, he spoke. "What were you two doing a few minutes ago?"

I looked at Gene with a smirk "I was just looking at what he had on his computer."  
Gene glared at me but I gave him a look of innocence.

The man looked at Gene "What did you have on your computer, young man?"

"I was looking at... HAMMER Industries home page sir" he replied.

I sighed, not thinking he would be honest.

"I see" the man said "What's your name?"

"Gene Khan" Gene replied.

"And you?" he asked looking at me.

"Um Ave-Avery Stark sir" I said quietly. _Please don't let me get in trouble. It's the first day!_

"Uh huh well" he said looking us over "I must inform you that the looking up of weapons at school is strictly prohibited. I'll have to ask the Superintendent to block those's sites."

I sighed a breath of relife, when he let us turn to leave. But my heart sank when he called my name. "And Ms. Stark!?"

I turned around "Yes sir?"

He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I'll be looking out for you."

I shrugged uncomfortably out of his grip. I could sue him for hugging me. That was totally inappropriate! Perv! "Thank you sir. I should probably get to class now."

He nodded "Oh yes, go go!" He looked at Gene "Tell your teacher that Principal Clementine had to speak with you."

We nodded, before quickly leaving the gym.

...

"That was totally not cool" Gene whispered to me as we walked through the empty hallway.

I ran my hand through my hair "I know right, I could sue him for hugging me!"

He shook his head "No not that. **You** ratting **me** out!"

I looked down at the floor for a split second "Well next time you shouldn't be looking at HAMMER tech!"

He crossed his arms and stopped. I stopped walking to and looked into his gray eyes. "What so you want me to look at Stark tech, is that it?"

I shook my head "Honestly I don't care what you look at."

He rolled his eyes "You Starks are unbelievable!" Then he continued walking.

I ran to catch up with him "We're unbelievable!?"

"Yes!" he said snapping at me with such force, my heart skipped a beat. "Your all so stuck up, and full of yourselves. You have no idea how hard it is to try to be great at something, but always have someone upstage you!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. You Starks don't care about anything but yourselves!" He stormed off down the hall.

"Wait! Gene!" I tried to chase after but her was too fast "Gene please wait!" But he was gone. And I was left standing there fed up and confused. What did he mean by that?


	27. Keenan High School part 2

**(Avery) **

"Avery!" Sammy called standing up from her lunch table.

I looked around for where the sound came from, and saw her sitting with two other girls at a table by the window. "Hi Sammy!" I exclaimed sitting down beside her. Diana waved from across the table "Hi Diana".

"Long time no see, Stark" the girl sitting beside Diana said, as her brown eyes looked over my outfit slowly. Her curly red hair was tied into a messy bun at the top of her head. She wore a white top tucked into a pink mini skirt and a belt around the waist. She had one very light makeup, except for on her lips. Which were as red as I though they could ever get.

"Hey Misty" I replied. If you all must know. Misty and I have had a difficult friendship. She was one of my closet friends up till 8th grade. When she started hanging out with the popular girls in our Middle School. Then our friendship slowly drifted, and she became less of the sweet Misty Havenwood she was before. And more of a stuck up, cliquish type of chic.

"Nice outfit" she smirked. Her look was obviously not very genuine.

I looked down at my outfit, aunt Jullian helped me pick it out. I had on an orange and gray foil print tank, over dark wash jean Capri's. Tony had bought me a black Oakwood leather jacket, so I was wearing that too. Plus black NIKE's, from Rhodey. On my finger was a gold triangle ring, courtesy of mom. Gold knot earring, from Eric. And peach colored Ray-Ban Aviators from Malachi. I was sure I looked nice, but I guess my outfit didn't suffice for everyone.

"Thanks Misty" I said, watching as Gene walked into the cafeteria. Our eyes locked for a second before he walked off to the other side and sat down at a lone table. My heart sank, I really wanted to know what I did wrong. I wasn't trying to sound arrogant when I said he shouldn't be looking at HAMMER tech. I just meant that he shouldn't have been looking at it at that moment. Maybe I should go apologize. I got up from my seat.

"Hey where are you going?" Sammy asked.

"I'll be right back" I said, walking away.

Gene didn't look up when I sat down beside him. "Hi Gene"

"What's up?" he said quietly.

I paused, what should I say? "I-I'm sorry for making you upset earlier. It wasn't my intention. I was just..."

He looked up at me waiting for me to continue, but my eyes were looking at something out of the window. Parked on the street was a black truck. I had seen that truck too many times to not know I was being watched. Even though the windows were tinted, I could still see the outline of a man looking through. I couldn't move, I was scared out of my wits. I knew he could see me. The cafeteria windows were not tinted. And I knew he knew I was watching him. My heart beat quickened. And my head began to hurt. _Not again _I though getting up. I had a lot of these anxiety attacks after daddy's murder.

"What's wrong!" Gene said alarmed, standing up with me. I didn't reply, I just turned and ran out of the cafeteria. Oblivious to the stares I got from all the other 9th graders, and the teachers that manned the lunch room. "Avery stop!" Gene shouted, chasing after me.

My mind was in another place though. I couldn't stop! I didn't know where my body was taking me. But I allowed it to push through the exit doors. I ignored the shouts of teachers calling after me. And ran straight for the street. My feet pounded down the sidewalk. My heart pounded in my ears. The black truck started up, and followed me for a few seconds, before making a U-turn.

I knew Gene was behind me, but I couldn't stop. Not for him, not for anyone. I need to breath, and be somewhere peaceful. I cut through the forest, jumped over gates, and slumped down at my father's grave. Crying hysterically. My mind was overwhelmed with the past events. I don't know how much more I can take. "What do you want from me!" I screamed at no one in particular.

Gene came up behind me and sat down. He was quiet for a second, as I sat in my 'puddle of tears'. Then he attempted to put an arm over my shoulder, but I pushed him away. "Don't touch me!"

"Avery listen" he said calmly. "Breathe, and try to think. You need to calm down."

I was breathing hard, my head was on fire. I needed my mom, her hugs were always able to calm me down. Gene sat down in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Count your heart beats, and breathe".

I closed my eyes and did as he said. It took a few minutes before my crying became nothing more than a mere sniffle. "All better?" he whispered.

I looked up at him and nodded. And looked around as more footsteps were heard through the graveyard. Matt ran up to me and knelt down, Allie was right behind him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes... I'm fine." I stuttered.

Matt pulled me into a hug, and I cried on his shoulder. His hugs always helped too. "It's okay Ave" he cooed running his hands through my hair. "Your going to be okay, your safe. Where here for you." When I finally stopped crying for good. He let go but left a supportive arm around my shoulder.

Gene looked at me with a hint of guilt. What could he possible be guilty about? Matt patted him on the back "Thanks for looking out for her, dude."

Gene nodded "Yeah no problem."

I looked at him and tried to smile "Yeah... thanks".

He looked at me for a few seconds, before smiling.

Allie looked around "Incoming. Teachers at 9:00." she whispered.

We all stood up quietly as a group of four or five teachers surrounded us. "What on earth were you thinking?!" a man yelled, his face flaming mad. "We could suspend you all for leaving the campus without permission. What's your problem Ms. Stark!"

I stared at him, my mouth opened but nothing came out. Matt spoke up "Look sir, she had to get out. She's been having these anxiety attacks. You can't blame her for..."

"Her father died months ago! She should be over it by now!" He hissed, shooting daggers at me.

Those words hit me like a bunch of knives. Piercing me in the heart. I buried my head in Matt's chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around me. "You don't know how much she has been through sir." he said trying hard to keep his voice calm. "What you said was totally out of line!"

The man looked like he was about to punch Matt in the face. But a younger lady stepped in. "It's okay, I realize that she's going through a lot. It does take time to heel. But that doesn't explain why you three needed to step in."

I looked at her "Because their my friends. And friends look out for each other." My gaze moved to Gene "All of us".

He nodded in thanks, as I stepped away from Matthew. I walked up to the lady teacher, avoiding the burning stare from the man. The other teachers stayed quiet. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble... on the first day of school. I'll try hard to not let it happen again. But if you do decide to take some disciplinary action. By all means do so, but leave my friends out of it."

She stared at me for a second before sighing. Another teacher spoke up "Let's let them off with a warning this time."

I beamed. "Thank you!"

"But were still calling your parents" the man said crossing his arms.

All four of us looked at him. _We're defiantly not going to get along well buddy_ I though to myself.

Before the teachers could lead us out of the grave yard. I picked a fresh rose from the bush, and bushed the old one off the top of my fathers grave. Then I laid the new one on top of it. "I love you daddy" I whispered.

The man teacher scowled at me, but didn't say anything. Then we walked out of the yard, and back to the school.

Kids were watching us through their classroom windows, as we were escorted back into the school. All of them with questionable stares. But my eyes wandered around the street, for any signs of the truck. I knew that what Gene told me the other day was true. But I just didn't want to believe it. I had to find out what more he knew. Because he is obviously hiding something.


	28. Tony and Me

**Avery's POV**

"He's downstairs Avery" Pepper said from the couch. "Did you have a good day at school?"

I smiled "Better than Monday, so yeah".

She giggled "Oh yeah, Cindy told me about that. Are you alright?"

I looked away from her, at the waterfall by the piano "Yeah, I'm fine... You said Tony's downstairs?"  
"Yup, he said you could come down when you got here." she replied.

I nodded "Okay, thanks Pepper". I headed down the staircase, and typed in the code on the keypad.

Tony was working at his table, and didn't see me when I walked in. I tossed my backpack under his desk and walked up behind him. "Not in the boot, Dummy. Right here. You got me?" he said to his little machine friend. I giggled, making him jump. "Oh I didn't see you there".

"You're so mean to your toys" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He gave me a quick hug "They're so hard headed. Anyway, your just in time. I'm about to do a flight test. How about you set up my camera, while I finish the boots".

I stared at the mechanical boot "That's suppose to fly?"

He grabbed a screw driver "It will fly, all it needs is a few more adjustments. I tested it out a few days ago, and ended with my face slammed up against the wall. Step up the camera please."

I walked over to his other little machine toy, and wired up the camera. Laughing quietly as Tony argued with his Dummy.

"You're of no benefit at all. Move down to the toe. I got this."

"Okay, I'm sorry, am I in your way?"

"Up"

"Screw it. Don't even move."

"You are a tragedy."

I powered the camera "It's ready".

It took a few minutes for him to get the boots on. Than he walked over to the middle of the room, and I focused the camera on him.

"Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option," he looked at me "Take a seat at my desk, things can get a bit wild".

I backed up and plopped down in his swirly chair. A cup of coffee was beside his computer "Can I have some?"

"Of what?" he asked fixing something on his boot.

"Your coffee?"

"Go ahead" he replied.

I took a sip from his cup. It was cold but it sent a burst of energy through me. Mom doesn't know that Tony lets me drink coffee. Then again, she doesn't know that we share drinks on occasion.

"Dummy you're still on fire safety. If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college. Ready Avery?"

I set down the cup "Ready!"

He took a deep breath "All right, nice and easy. Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity. And three, two, one."

I watched in amazement as he began to rise into the air. He was really flying! We are defiantly related. My uncles a genius!

As he descended he glared at his Dummy "Okay. Please don't follow me around with it, either, 'cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down. If something happens, then come in. And again, let's bring it up to 2.5."

I counted down with him, bubbling with excitement "Three, two, one."

He was lifted up into the air quicker now. And soon he ended up moving towards his collection of sports cars. "Okay, this is where I don't want to be!"

I bit my bottom lip _Please don't hit the red Mercedes please!_

"Not the car, not the car!" he shouted "Table! Avery look out!"

I yelped and ducked under the desk as he flew over.

"Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine!" he stammered, giving me a thumbs up. Then when he finally regained control. He slowly descended and landed safely on the ground. I cheered and clapped. My Uncle can fly like a BOSS.

He looked relieved "Yeah, I can fly."

...

Later that evening, after helping Tony with some modifications to his boots. And examining the prototype for the entire suit he's working on. We pulled out of the driveway in his sliver Audi, and headed out into the the city. Both of us ignoring the fact that I have school tomorrow, and he has to work.

"Where do you want to head out to Ave?" Tony asked as we sped down the freeway. Driving with the tops down. I looked out over the bridge we were crossing, and sighed at the beautiful sight of the ocean. "Ave?"

"Wherever you want to go. I don't care." I replied adjusting my sunglasses.

He shrugged "How about we stop at a restaurant for dinner. Then we go get a smoothie or something, and take it to the beach."

I sighed. Dad used to do that with me on occasion. After he died, Tony began doing it. And we always had fun together. Tony could never replace his brother, but he sure did a heck of a job doing what my dad did. I loved him for that, and I will always love him. What would I do without him? "That would be great".

The rest of the drive was silent, which is usually how it is. As I said in the beginning, it run's in the family...

...

"Thanks for getting a roof top table." I said, twirling my pasta around my fork.

Tony took a bite out of his Rigatoni Ala Vodka, and a sip from his white wine. "No problem. I know you hate the Paparazzi."

I giggled and took a sip from my water. "And I know you love them. That's why they bother to follow you everywhere."

Tony looked around at all the people seated at the other tables on the roof top. Occasionally someone would steal a quick look at the two of us... or snap a picture "discreetly". "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I think you may find a couple pictures of us on Instagram later" he chuckled. I groaned and scooped up some pasta. "Want some?" he asked holding out his wine glass.

"You know you could get arrested for giving an under aged girl and alcoholic drink" I whispered, gently pushing away his glass.

He smirked "Oh please, it's not like you haven't drank before."

I crossed my arms "Oh really?"

He leaned foreword "Cindy told me that you drank yourself sick while on vacation."

I pouted _Dang it mom!_ "Fair enough". He held his glass out to me again and I pushed it away. "Quit it. If someone takes a picture of you doing that. People might start thinking you're a crazed drunk pressuring his 14 year old niece to drink."

He set the glass aside. "Your mother had a long talk with you about drinking after that night didn't she?"

I looked at the ground and shrugged "No... not a long talk...". Okay fine, she did give me a lecture... but it wasn't that long... just 45 minutes.

"Well kid you got to learn to let go. My father was a drug addict and a drunk. He made us drink as a punishment, but not wine... beer. It burn't our throats, and made us throw up. So we learned out lesson real quick. It was your father who had to learn his lesson a few more times. I think he acted stupid just to get another taste."

I threw a napkin on my plate and leaned back in my chair "You make Grandpa sound bad."

He looked off at the setting sun "Yeah well, there's a lot you don't know about him, kid."

...

After stopping at the smoothie shop. Taking pictures with a few pedestrians. And calling my mother to tell her I'd be home late. Tony and I finally stepped barefoot onto the soft sand of Malibu beach. He and I stripped out of our leather jackets, and tossed them in the trunk. Leaving me in a blue tank, and him in a black t-shirt. Then we headed down the beach, sipping on our smoothies.

I was so glad that it wasn't crowded, seeing that it was a Wednesday. So we both held hands and enjoyed the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore, and the seagulls squawking as they grabbed fish from the sea.

Tony looked so relaxed for once in a long time. Which made me relax a little bit more. I always have a good time with him!

We sat down on some rocks and watched as the sun set. He held me in his arms and rested his chin on my head. Just like daddy used to do. I felt the tears threatening to come, but forced them back. Knowing that crying would ruin the moment. And I never wanted it to end.

When the last ray of sun left the sky. We were left in darkness with only the moon shining down on us. The ocean seemed to glow in the moonlight. It was absolutely wonderful. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the fresh sea breeze that blew on my face. And I didn't open them back.

It wasn't until I woke up the next morning, did I realize that Tony had carried me off the beach and drove me home. He also left a little card on my bedside table that read:

**I had a great time baby. I love you. See you Saturday ;) - Love Tony**

"I love you too Tony" I murmured before dozing off back to sleep.

**Authors Note: I just thought it would be nice to add a sweet Tony / Avery moment... before all the bad stuff happens... I hope you enjoyed it! **


	29. The Threat part 1

**Matthew's POV **

"Come on Allie, were going to be late because of you" I ranted, pounded on the bathroom door.

"I'm coming!" she yelled for the fifth time.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. My fingers ran through my damp light brown hair. It felt good to take a shower after football practice. My older sister Lillian, and my cousin Allie complained about my sweat and smell as soon as I slid into the car. They could be so annoying. Thanks to Allie, I was now living in a house with three women. Dad went on a lot of business trips, so most of the time I was the only man in the house.

"Allie!" I yelled "I'm leaving now, you'll just have to catch up with me!". I walked down the stairs to the first floor of out house, and unlocked the front door. The heat hit me in an instant. It was supposedly over 95 degrees today. It was the kind of temperature that you found hard to breathe in. You could see the heat rising from the cracks in the road. I ran back inside and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. One important thing about being an athlete is to keep hydrated. So I made sure to drink 5 or more bottles of water a day.

As I started down the sidewalk, I heard Allie calling from me to wait so she could put on her shoes. I ignored her and continued walking. After a few seconds I heard her footsteps behind me. Then she appeared beside me, obviously a bit irritated. She was dressed in a pink mini skirt, and her Keenan High Cheer shirt. Oh yeah, she made the Cheerleading Squad. Go Allie.

"So where does Avery live?" she asked excitedly "Is her house huge? Does she have a pool? A tennis court? Oh, I bet she had a movie theater right? Rich people always have movie theater!"

I rolled my eyes. "She's not that type of rich girl, Al".

Allie squinted at me "So she doesn't have a movie theater?"

"No Allie" I sighed "you'll see when we get there."

For the rest of the 3 mile walk. I tried hard to tune Allie out as she hummed and chanted her favorite cheers. I knew living with her for the rest of the year, was going to be the death of me if she was like this everyday.

When we walked past a sign reading Malibu Villa. Allie got quiet, as her eyes admired all of the big, beautiful houses.

If there was one thing you should know about Avery's father. It was that he wanted his children to have a simple life. Meaning although they lived in a very high class neighborhood. Their house wasn't as big as the others, nor was it as luxurious. But they did have some nice pieces of furniture, and other stuff. He was the type of man that knew how to manage money the right way. And didn't buy things he really didn't need. I loved that about Mr. Stark. He always seemed like an awesome dad. Plus, he was always nice to me.

We stopped in front of the black iron gates that were positioned at the entrance of the Stark's driveway. When I said that their house wasn't as big and luxurious as the rest... I didn't mean that it wasn't big or luxurious. In fact, I still couldn't believe that a house could be any bigger than theirs. I pressed the buzzer on the gate, and waited until I heard a gentle voice over the intercom. "Hello?"

"Hi Ms. Stark. It's Matt and Allie." I replied into it.

"One second" she said. Soon the iron gates began to open, and we slipped past. Then they closed shut behind us.

The driveway was lined with cobblestones, but had slick gray pavement. They must have recently had their driveway redone. It was a circle drive, revolving around a small marble fountain, surrounded by red Orchids. Avery and I planted those together when we were four years old. I smiled at the though of the picture back home on my desk. It was one her dad took of us in front of it with mulch and dirt all over our faces and clothes.

"They have to have a pool" Allie gasped, tilting her head back to see the whole of the three story house, not including the basement.

The house itself was made of brownish gray, orange, and burgundy stone. White concrete, and gold trim lining the black roof. To the right of us was a walk way leading to the side of the house. Where there was, yes Allie, a pool. I told her that so she would stop playing her stupid guessing game.

I knocked on the large oak doors four times, and then rang the door bell twice. That was a code Avery and I made up a while back, so we'd know who was at the door. Allie didn't seem to notice, seeing that she was distracted by the stained glass windows on either side of the door. Thank God.

After a few seconds, Ms. Stark swung open the door. Greeting the both of us with a warm smile, and then inviting us in.

I introduced her to Allie, who looked star struck. Poor Allie. Then I asked if Avery had gotten home yet.  
"Oh yeah, she's been home for a few hours. You can go upstairs and check up on her if you'd like" Ms. Stark replied. Taking a sip from her cup of coffee. I thanked her and sprinted up the stairs, with Allie following at my heels.

**Avery's POV / Dream**

_I was walking along the path in our backyard. It was late that night, and I had just finished helping mom, Grandma, and Aunt Jullian clean the kitchen. That Tuesday was the day I finally graduated from Kindergarten! My whole family was their to celebrate. Daddy, Mommy, Malachi, Tony, Jullian, Grandma Maria, and Grandpa Howard. We had cake, and ice cream. which was all I really cared about. Mom had made a big dinner, but ruined it from me when she made me eat those mushy green peas I hate! _

_Anyway, I was walking along the pebbled path in search of my father. He and my Grandfather had gone missing when the desert came out. I held a bowl of French Vanilla ice cream in each of my hands to bring to them. I soon found them both seated on a marble bench overlooking the pool. My father was sitting with his head in his hands. My Grandfather was patting his back trying to comfort him. What was wrong?_

_The spoon in one of the bowls made a clanking sound, causing them both to look up at me. My dads face brightened when he saw me. A smile set on his face "There's my big girl". He held open his arms and I ran into them. He kissed my cheek and pulled me onto his lap. I handed Grandpa Howard a bowl of ice cream and gave the other one to daddy. _

_Grandpa Howard chuckled "How much ice cream did you have Avery? You're a mess." _

_I giggled and looked down at my frilly white dress, that had chocolate stains all over it. Dad licked his thumb and wiped the ice cream from my face. I hated when he did that "Daddy stop" I laughed, wiggling out of his arms. Grandpa Howard made room for me to sit between them. Then I stared at the calm water, while they ate their ice cream in silence. From the corner of my eye, I noticed that daddy wasn't really eating his. "What's wrong?" I asked him. _

_He blinked back to reality and looked at me "Nothing baby" . _

_I narrowed my hazel eyes at him and crossed my arms. "Something's wrong." _

_He glanced over at my Grandpa, who had set his bowl off to the side. "Come here sugar plumb" Grandpa said, lifting me onto his lap. I smiled and ran my hands through his brown and silver hair. His old brown eyes, had a little sparkle to them. "Let me tell you something..."_

_"No dad, don't" my father said. Grandpa gave him a I-know-what-I'm-doing look. My father sighed and turned his head away from us. _

_I pouted. I hated to see daddy upset. He was the most nicest man in the whole entire world. Grandpa took a deep breath before continuing. "Look sweetie. You know that your Father, Uncle, and I try hard to run our company and keep things steady and peaceable, don't you?" _

_I nodded "Of course you do! You all work very hard." _

_He cleared his throat "Yes we do, but not everyone can appreciate what we do..."_

_"Dad, I really don't think we should be telling her this" my father intteruped. _

_Grandpa ignored him and continued. "There are people in this world that may say, and do things to this family that I guarantee you will not like". _

_"Like what?" I asked quietly. _

_He shook "You don't have to worry about that, sugar plumb. All I'm saying is that, as a Stark, It is important that no matter what people say or do to you. You always remember who you are, and where you came from. No matter what happens. You have a family that will help you. And never believe what people say about us, because only you know the truth..."_

"Avery!" a voice yelled in my ear. My eyes shot open and then narrowed when I saw Matt sitting beside me on the bed. His face was inches from mine. He grinned and kissed my forehead.  
I smacked his chest and frowned "Come on Matt, can I have a nice dream for once without an interruption?"

He chuckled and laid down on his back. His damp hair wetting my bed sheet I then noticed Allie standing awkwardly in the corner of the room. I sat up and smiled at her "Hi Allie. Congrats on joining the Cheer Squad!"

She fixed her cheer shirt and smiled "Thanks Avery. You have a beautiful room".

I thanked her, and looked back at Matt who's eyes were closed. "What can I do for you?"

He opened them slowly and sat up. "I'm want to know why your spending your Friday evening sleeping. It's Friday! Lets go play some Billiard's at the Bistro!"

I sighed "But I'm tired"

He pushed me off the bed "And that's why you have to get up. Come on, stop being so lazy!"

I groaned and stood up "Just let me change, and I'll meet you guys downstairs".

...

"Your turn Allie" I said, taking a sip of my Strawberry smoothie. I watched carefully as she aimed at the white ball, and struck. Two balls fell in the hole. This girl was good. I, on the other hand, was terrible!

When it was my go, I missed the white ball the first time, and hit it off the table the second. "Maybe we should take a break" I said glaring at Matt, while he laughed his head off.

"Fair enough" Allie said plopping down on a chair... and that's when things stared to get a bit strange.

The lights flickered on and off for a second, before turning off completely. The televisions went black as well, and all in the Bistro were left in darkness. I heard screams from many of the adults by the bar. Matt grabbed my hand, and I grabbed Allie's. I hated the dark!

"It's alright everyone" the Manager, Martin Lawrence shouted. "The power's gone out in the whole town. Remain calm. We're working on powering up emergency back up power!"

Matt lead both of us to the back of the room, and sat us down on some chairs. Even his cell phone wasn't working!

A blue glow filled the room as the TV's slowly turned on. I looked around confused. Why would emergency back up power turn on the tv, but not the lights?

A famous face flashed on screen. Channel 73 News Reporter Ted Tidbit. "_Yes Shelly, it seems that the power has gone out all over the Country! We're not exactally sure what's going on at the moment but..."_

The screen when blank for a second, someone screamed in the crowed. People began to panic. And that's when it turned back on. And we were faced with a scary sight...

**Authors Note: *Evil Laugh* Mwhahahahahahahaha! Don't you just love cliffhangers? I wonder what's going to happen... **


	30. The Threat part 2

**I had never originally planned for the events in this chapter to happen, but it seemed to tie in with what was going to take place in the 2nd book. So I hope you enjoy! **

**Some blood... that's why it's rated PG-13 :) **

**Avery's POV**

Panic rose among the crowd as we stared at the screen. In a line stood twelve men. They wore nothing to hide their cold, hard faces. Their ink black eyes stared into the camera. Each of their arms were marked with distinct tattoos, but I'm not sure of what exactly. All twelve of them were extremely muscular. Looking like they could easily kill a person with their bare hands!

Another man, small and less muscular then the rest. Walked in to the camera's view. He had the same ink black eyes as the rest of them. And I bet he had some tattoos hidden under that black suit he was wearing. His silver gray hair was combed and gel neatly back. He looked some what familiar. But I couldn't recall at the moment where I had seen him before.

The man smiled at the camera. "Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen" his strident self said. "I do apologize for causing so much commotion..." The camera panned over each of the twelve men behind him. Their threatening faces sent a shiver up my spine. Then it focused back on the man speaking "... but I though I should warn you, of the things to come."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. When the man stepped aside, revealing a teen boy chained to the floor. A gag was around his mouth. His gray eyes stared into the camera. No emotion passed between them. His nose was bruised and bleeding, and their was a cut just below his bottom lip. I heard Allie gasp beside me. I bit my lip to avoid screaming. The boy was Gene!

"This is bad" Matt whispered beside me.

My eyes were glued to the screen as the man knelt down beside Gene. "For those who don't know. This is Gene Khan. He was the son of one of America's most notorious weapons manufactures, Mikael Khan. His father was killed 11 years ago, by a weapon created by a competing company, Stark Industries..."

I froze trying hard to swallow the lump forming in the back of my throat. Some people glanced back at me with confusion marked on their faces.

"Now some of you may be wondering why I have this boy in my possession. Well" he laid a hand on Gene's back "lets just say, he's been helping a traitor. He's been associating with the family that was in charge of his fathers death. And I find that to be unacceptable."

I was totally confused now... what in the world was this guy trying to say?

He pulled out some sort of syringe with a clear liquid in it, from his suit jacket. "I want to show you what happens to those that associate with murderers like said people." He motioned for one of the men behind him to step foreword. The man took a deep breath before jabbing his elbow into Gene's back. My stomach lurched when I heard something crack. Gene screamed, pain shooting through his eyes. Then the man began to punch him repeatedly in the stomach. After about a minute he stopped. Gene bowed his head and whimpered.

I couldn't watch this, but for some reason my head wouldn't turn away from the screen. The Bistro was silent.

The man in the suit tossed the bigger guy the syringe. Gene screamed when the guy stabbed the syringe into his side. You could see the clear liquid in the syringe disappear. Only to be replaced with something red and thick. When the guy pulled the syringe out, Gene fell to the ground. Not Conscious.

My heart stopped.

Then man in the suit chuckled "Don't worry, he's not dead. But this is a warning to all of you out there." He took the syringe out of the guys hand and tucked it back in his jacket pocket. "And as for... the uh Stark Family. There are many people that are angry with you. They don't want you around. And they are ready to kill you."

I was shaking...

"You got lucky Tony. Your captivity was no accident. The fact that you escaped, was." The camera zoomed into a close up of the man. "And you Government Officials. Don't bother looking for us. We haven't been found for centuries." His lips curled slightly upwards "If any of you stand in my way. You will meet the same fate as this young man right here." The camera flashed onto Gene. "Only this time, you won't survive..."

Then the TV went blank, and the lights flickered on and off before it stayed on for good. People were yelling at one another. Shock on their faces. Some people rushed out of the Bistro to their cars. I saw a flash go off from the corner of my eyes, and turned to see where it came from. A man with a camera smiled at me like he had just won a big prize, before running out of the Bistro.

I don't know what came over me. But the instant he walked out, I chased after him. Now was not the time for pictures, when my family was just rudely talked about on Live TV!

"Avery!" Matt yelled, following behind.

I pushed through the crowd of people on the sidewalk. My adrenaline was pumping. The man was just about to hop into a white van, when I tackled him to the ground. The camera flew out of his hands and landed on the street. People were screaming and trying to pull me off of him. But I wouldn't let go. He tried to push me off of him, but I pinned his arms to his sides with my knees, and connected my fist with his face. I heard something crack, and blood splattered from his nose. Then I repeatedly hit his chest. "Don't. Take. My. Picture!" I screamed.

People were crowding around us screaming for me to calm down and stop. Then someone grabbed me from around the waist, and threw me violently into the white van. It took a second for me to regain my vision. Everything was blurry. I saw people rush to the broken man's aid. Matt ran up to me and tried to help me up. But I pushed him away and ran for the camera lying in the street. My hands trembled as I picked it up. I stared at if for a moment, not sure of what to do.

"Stop her!" some shouted, running towards me.

I took one look at that person, and threw the camera on the ground hard. I picked it up and did it again repeatedly, till it shattered into a million pieces. Someone crashed into me, and I fell to the ground. My head hit it hard, and I felt myself being sucked into darkness. But I focused on breathing and tried to push the person off of me. But he was strong, and he jabbed my hands behind my back, and slammed me against the white van. I screamed, and tried to wiggle out of his grip, but a few other people took a hold of me.

Police sirens were heard coming down the street. People had literally gotten out of their cars, to watch the scene. "What's going on her!" a female officer demanded stepping out of her cruiser, and running towards the us. I continued to scream, as the people held me against the van. It took of few officers to calm the crowd and pull the people off of me.

I dropped to my knees, shaking and in tears. What was wrong with me? I've never been one for violence! I had never tried to hurt anyone! All he did was take my picture!

And officer knelt down in front of me, blocking my view of the man being put into the back of an ambulance. "Sweetie, I need you to tell me exactly what happened" she said gently. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a whimper, and I cried even more. She pulled me into a hug, obviously not caring that I had just beat a man half to death. "Shhh, sweetie. It's alright, shhh, calm down." Her delicate fingers combed through my matted hair. She whispered sweet words into my ear, till I calmed down.

By that time, the crowd had thinned, and only a few people remained. Including Matt, Allie, and seven Police men and women. "Now can you explain to me what happened?" she whispered.

I began to, but then I started to feel a bit light headed. And I was being sucked into that darkness again. I collapsed in the officers arms. Unconscious, and bleeding heavily...

**Authors Note: That seemed a bit intense... oh well, just wait till book 2 :P **


End file.
